Nueva esperanza, mismo destino
by mey sakura
Summary: Cuando Kagome viaja a un mundo desconocido lleno de ninjas y personas extrañas, tendrá que esforzarse al máximo por sobrevivir. -Eres un Uchiha. -Y tu una Senju-una sonrisa torcida adorno el rostro del pelinegro. Kagome/Sasuke/Inuyasha
1. UN NUEVO DESPERTAR: PARTE  I

PRIMER CAPITULO:

UN NUEVO DESPERTAR: PARTE I

La lucha final contra Naraku se desato, dejando a su paso destrucción y muerte. Inuyasha irremediablemente había muerto en la batalla. Todo por proteger a la dueña de su corazón: Kikyo. Anqué su sacrifico fue en vano ya que unos momentos después Naraku la mato sin piedad. Miroku, Sango, Shippuo y Kirara, yacían sin vida en el campo de batalla. Los únicos sobrevivientes eran Kagome y Seshomaru.

-Jajaja, que patético, la verdad es que esperaba mas batalla por parte del grupo de Inuyasha y también por parte tuya Seshomaru, pero me han decepcionado.- Decía Naraku burlándose de Seshomaru y Kagome.

-Cállate tú eres solo una vil basura con la que acabare

-Si claro pues quiero verlo…

En ese instante se desato la pelea entre Naraku y Seshomaru. Tras unos ataques Seshomaru callo sin vida. Naraku reía victorioso ahora solo faltaba la aturdida joven.

El solo la veía divertido, ella había quedado en shock al ver morir a sus compañeros uno por uno sin que ella pudiera hacer absolutamente nada.

Kagome no podía creerlo, todo estaba completamente perdido, todos estaban muertos. Y ella no pudo hacer nada. ¡Maldita sea! Maldijo internamente.

-Vaya, vaya, pero mira que tenemos por aquí…-se fue acercando tranquilamente hacia la miko- a la pobre de Kagome… jajaja, solo una completa inútil que no pudo hacer nada más que observar como morían uno por uno sus amigos, que patético, pero no importa pronto te reunirás con ellos- dijo malévolamente mientras preparaba su último ataque.

Kagome al escuchar las palabras que le dirigía Naraku, sintió ira por lo ciertas que eran sus palabras, era patética, no pudo ayudar a nadie, absolutamente a nadie, se despreció por tantas cosas, entre ellas por ser una molestia inútil. Pero entonces llego a su mente las palabras que le dijo Inuyasha antes de morir: ¨acaba con Naraku¨, esas palabras resonaron en su cabeza. Y justo cuando Naraku iba a matarla, una luz resplandeciente color rosa-morado cubrió el lugar por completo.

…...

Kagome se sentía tan tranquila a pesar de que tenía en mente la muerte de sus amigos… poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos para poder observar a su alrededor, pero lo único que pudo ver fue una total oscuridad, eso obviamente la altero un poco, pero ese temor se desvaneció así como llego.

-Kagome…Kagome…Kagome

-¿Quién, quien me habla?-

-¿No me reconoces?

Entonces Kagome callo en cuenta.

-Midoriko…- fue casi un susurro, pero en aquella oscuridad se escuchó como si fuera un grito

-Así es… soy yo…

-¿Cómo, como es que estoy aquí? ¿Estoy muerta? ¿Qué paso con Naraku? ¿Y la perla de shikon?

-Haces muchas preguntas para mi gusto… pero aun así las responderé- en ese instante le dedico una mirada dulce y llena de comprensión, pero también con un tinte de tristeza.-Tu estas aquí porque todo ha terminado…

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo que todo ha terminado?-le corto Kagome

-Si la batalla por la perla ha terminado. Tú la acabaste…

-Pero… ¿Cómo?

-Con tu gran poder espiritual…-Kagome no cabía en su asombro.-Tu, mi querida niña, tienes un gran poder espiritual…

-Entonces Naraku está muerto, ¿no es cierto?

-A si es, el ya no pertenece al mundo de los vivos…

-Y tampoco mis amigos…-murmuro. El rostro de Midoriko se contrajo, pero aun asi trato de mostrar tranquilidad.

-A si es….

-¿Estoy muerta?.-Cambio repentinamente el tema.

-No, no lo estás…

-¿Qué es lo que hare ahora? Ya no tengo a mis amigos, no tengo una misión, no tengo a nadie…

-¿Quieres un nuevo comienzo?

-…-

-Podrás empezar una nueva vida… Forjar un nuevo destino… Sanar tu corazón…

-Pero… eso ¿no es ser egoísta?

-No, no lo es. Tú te lo mereces, has sacrificado tu vida muchas veces, para cumplir el objetivo que se te fijo.-Midoriko hablo con orgullo y tristeza a la vez.-Te lo mereces…

-¿Entonces, puedo comenzar una nueva vida?-pregunto esperanzada.

-Si así lo deseas, se cumplirá…

-Pero… ¿Cómo?, no puedo volver al Sengoku… y tampoco a mi época… no lo soportaría…-menciono por lo bajo afligida.

-No estarás en el Sengoku, ni tampoco en tu época…

-¿Cómo?-pregunto desconcertada.

-Tendrás una nueva vida en un mundo diferente…

-¿Una nueva vida, en un mundo diferente?-pregunto dudosa.

-A si es, pero solo si tu aceptas, tienes que considerar que no hay vuelta de hoja. Ya no podras regresar, ni a tu época ni al Sengoku…

-…-

-Entonces… ¿Aceptas?

-Yo…yo…

-Piénsalo bien Kagome…

-Yo…yo…s-sí, sí, acepto.

-Entonces, solo me queda decirte ¨suerte.¨-y así, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora desapareció.

Kagome se sumergió de nuevo en la inconciencia, dejándose llevar por la última palabra de Midoriko: SUERTE…


	2. UN NUEVO DESPERTAR: PARTE II

SEGUNDO CAPITULO

UN NUEVO DESPERTAR: PARTE II

En el hospital de Konoha, se encontraba la quinta Hokage Tsunade, todo el hospital era un completo caos.

-¡Shizune! ¡¿Dónde se encuentran los análisis que te pedí? -gritaba furiosamente la Hokage.

-Aquí están Tsunade-sama-le dijo mientras se los entregaba.

Tsunade prácticamente se los arrebato de la mano, para empezarlos a leer con preocupación, mas su expresión se relajó un poco al acabar de leerlos.

-¿Cómo se encuentra la paciente?-pregunto Shizune, algo temerosa por la respuesta.

Una sonrisa algo triste pero con esperanza se dibujó en el rostro de la Hokage.

-Se encuentra estable, pero… cayó en coma…

-… cree… ¿que se recupere por completo?

-Solo el tiempo lo dirá Shizune… en este tiempo ha demostrado ser una chica fuerte…-fugazmente la Hokage recordó cómo es que aquella chica llego al hospital.

**FLASH BACK**

Los ninjas ANBU peinaban la zona, en busca de algún indicio de algo sospechoso o fuera de lo común, un ANBU que estaba cerca del acantilado diviso una figura en la orilla de esta, como es de costumbre, el ANBU fue a investigar de qué se trataba.

Se sorprendió gradualmente cuando descubrió que la figura le pertenecía a una chica… que no parecía ser un ninja, es más ni siquiera llevaba una banda distintiva, eso solo quería decir que era civil, pero lo que le llamo más la atención al ANBU, fue que la chica tenia graves golpes de batalla, eso sin duda decía que ella había estado en una lucha donde no salió muy bien librada. Rápidamente la tomo en brazos y la llevo rumbo al hospital de la aldea.

…

Rápidamente las enfermeras la llevaron a urgencias, su caso era realmente preocupante.

-¡Está perdiendo demasiada sangre!-grito una enfermera.

En ese instante llego la Hokage, ya que le habían reportado el caso de la extraña joven.

-¡Necesito que empiecen a controlar la hemorragia! ¡No quiero que entre en estado de shock!-gritaba la Hokage mientras examinaba el cuerpo de la joven, de sus manos salía un resplandor verde.

Los que estaban en la sala, empezaron a acatar rápidamente las órdenes de la Hokage, mientras que ella seguía con su labor de revisar las heridas de la joven.

-Rayos tiene una herida perforante en el tórax…-murmuro por lo bajo.- ¡Empiecen a vigilar periódicamente las constantes vitales!

-Si-respondieron al aniso.

-Tiene también una Hemorragia interna, tengo que prevenir el shock hipovolémico.

Y así transcurrieron aproximadamente 3 horas para poder estabilizar a la joven. De hecho la recuperación era bastante buena, pero aun así su estado era preocupante.

-Solo el tiempo lo dirá…-susurro la Hokage, con gotas de sudor por su frente.

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

…

Después de eso habían transcurrido alrededor de unos 5 días, la chica seguía en coma, pero estaba estable.

-Ya han pasado 5 días desde que cayó en coma, ¿cree que se recupere?-pregunto Shizune.

-No lo sé Shizune, no lo sé…

…

Lentamente fue abriendo los ojos, la cabeza le daba vueltas y sus ojos ardían un poco gracias a la luz del lugar. Cuando se acostumbró por completo a la luz del lugar empezó a examinar el lugar en el que se encontraba. Miro el techo blanco y las paredes del mismo color, una ventana estaba abierta, solo un poco para que aire fresco. De inmediato lo reconoció como el cuarto de un hospital. ¨Pero… ¿Cómo he llegado a un hospital?¨ se preguntó mentalmente.

Entonces la puerta de la habitación se abrió lentamente, dejando ver la figura de una mujer vestida de blanco.

-¡Por kami, pero si has despertado!-hablo la enfermera con asombro, la verdad es que ella pensaba que no despertaría.-Informare de esto a Tsunade-sama.

La enfermera rápidamente salió de la habitación para informarle a la Godaime.

-¨Pero… ¿Quién rayos es Tsunade?-se preguntó mentalmente la chica.

Desde que salió la enfermera de la habitación pasaron solo 3 minutos para que alguien más irrumpiera en esta. La puerta se abrió de golpe para dejar ver la figura de una mujer de alrededor de 25 años, con cabello rubio y ojos color miel.

Rápidamente la Hokage la empezó a examinar con su jutsu médico. Mientras que ella asía esto la chica miraba extrañada lo que pasaba. Se le hizo raro, pero no opuso resistencia.

-Puedo ver con satisfacción que tu recuperación va bastante bien.

-Dis-disculpe… ¿Quién…quien es usted?-murmuro la joven en tono casi inaudible.

-Tsunade.-dijo con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios- La Hokage de Konoha.-agrego con orgullo.

-¨Así que ella es Tsunade, la mujer de la que hablo la enfermera¨-pensó para sus adentros.

-Bueno, me podrías decir ¿Cuál es tu nombre?

-Kagome...-respondió en un hilo de voz.- Dis-disculpe, pero ¿me podría decir donde me encuentro?-pregunto con un tono de voz más audible.

-Bueno Kagome, te encuentras en el hospital…

-¿Cómo llegué aquí?

-Uno de mis ANBUS te encontró cerca de un acantilado, en condiciones deplorables y te trajo inmediatamente al hospital.

-¿Un ANBU?

-A si es.

-¿Qué es un ANBU?-pregunto con inocencia.

-¿No sabes que es un ANBU?-pregunto sorprendida, ya que todos, absolutamente todo el mundo, sabía que era un ANBU.

-Lo siento… pero no.-Afirmo Kagome con un tono avergonzado.

-Entonces eso quiere decir que no eres de por aquí… ¿No es así?

-Emmm… yo…etto…

-No es necesario que contestes ahora, ya que aun sigues débil, pero sabes que tendrás que responder a mis preguntas...-sentencio con voz clara y firme.

-S-si, cla-claro-tartamudeaba, por lo nerviosa que estaba y es que la situación en que se encontraba, no era muy cómoda, ¿Qué le iba a decir? ¿Que era una miko de otro mundo y que callo aquí por obra de otra miko y la Shikon no tama? La creería una loca, eso estaba claro.

-Entonces es mejor que descanses, así te recuperaras más rápido- le dedico una breve sonrisa a Kagome.-Bueno, me retiro… descansa.

Y así se marcha de la habitación, dejando a Kagome sola con sus pensamientos.

-¨Este es un nuevo despertar, sin duda alguna, gracias Midoriko…¨-pensó Kagome, con una nueva esperanza. Y así se terminó profundamente dormida.


	3. El interrogatorio

TERCER CAPITULO

EL INTERROGATORIO

Habían pasado ya cuatro días desde que Kagome había despertado, esos días nada interesante había pasado, la Hokage le había preguntado cómo es que había terminado en un estado tan deplorable.

Kagome opto por la opción de contarle la verdad, pero solo a medias… ya que no podía arriesgarse que la tomaran por loca y la encerraran en un manicomio.

Cuando la Hokage le pregunto cómo es que había terminado en esa situación, ella solo respondió que un ser despreciable y ruin la quería matar, pero que ella había hecho todo lo posible para defenderse y así acabar con él.

La Hokage le pregunto cómo es que lo había derrotado, ella le contesto que dentro suyo había un poder, por así decirlo especial. La quinta se sorprendió, ella ya había sentido un grandioso poder en la chica, pero nunca espero que esta supiera de tal cosa. Cuando le pregunto qué tipo de poder tenia, ella le contesto que no lo sabría explicar. Y así transcurrieron los cuatro días.

…

Un precioso día era el que se asomaba por la ventana de la habitación del hospital. Ese día tendría que ir con un tal Ibiki, para responder algunas preguntas. Después de eso iría con la Hokage, para hablar de su situación.

Por primera vez saldría del hospital y vería algunos alrededores de la famosa aldea de Konoha. Se sentía emocionada, ya que por lo que la había contado la Hokage, era una aldea Ninja.

-¨Toc, toc…¨- se escuchó un leve golpe en la puerta.

-Adelante-contesto Kagome con voz alegre.

-Han llegado por ti.- Dijo la enfermera que acababa de entrar.

-Gracias-contesto con una sonrisa.

-Veo que la ropa te quedo bastante bien.-Menciono la enfermera al observarla detenidamente, su traje era de ninja, traía puesto un short color negro que le llagaba a la mitad de la pierna con una venda que cubría un poco arriba de la rodilla derecha, traía puesto también un corset color rosa con encaje a los costado color negro y un pequeño moño del mismo color que el encaje, también traía puestos unos guantes de cuero negro, unas botas que le llagaban debajo de la rodilla color negro y tenía amarrado su cabello en una coleta alta sostenida por un listón color rosa con negro.

-Sí, me quedo bien, pero… me siento un poco incomoda, ya que me queda muy ajustado y tiene un escote un poco inapropiado…jejeje- dijo mientras se sonrojaba levemente.

-Sí, lo sé, pero los trajes ninjas son así-afirmo la enfermera con una sonrisa.

-Pero, lo que no se, es porque Tsunade-sama me dijo que vistiera con esta ropa, ya que yo no soy ninja, ni algo parecido.

-Pues… yo creo que la Hokage tiene algo preparado para ti, ¿no crees?

-Sí, yo también tengo esa leve sospecha.

-Creo que es mejor que salgas, el Anbu te está esperando.-Recordó la enfermera.

-Claro, no lo quiero impacientar, jejeje.

Y así salieron de la habitación para dirigirse a la recepción, donde un Anbu la estaba esperando.

-Hola-le dijo Kagome con una sonrisa al Anbu.

Pero el simplemente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza.

-¨qué genio se carga¨-pensó Kagome mientras salían del hospital rumbo al departamento de interrogación.

…

Todos los hombres de la aldea miraban expectantes a Kagome, ya que con su traje de ninja se veía realmente hermosa y sexi. Esto causaba que ella se sonrojara de sobremanera y eso la hacía verse más inocente y tierna, y gracias a esto se ganaba las miradas de odio de muchas mujeres, lo cual incomodaba más a la pobre de Kagome.

No tardaron en llegar al departamento, y eso lo agradeció internamente Kagome, ya que las miradas que le dirigían los habitantes de la aldea eran incomodas.

Al entrar al departamento sintió un terrible escalofrió recorrerle por la columna, el lugar era un poco escalofriante, aunque ella ya estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de lugares.

Pero el escalofrío aumento al ver a un hombre alto, fornido, tez morena y vestido completamente de negro.

-Tu debes ser Kagome, ¿no es así?-pregunto el hombre con voz grave e intimidante.

-S-sí, soy yo.

-Entonces empecemos con el interrogatorio-dijo, mientras le hacía una señal al Anbu para que saliera.

Cuando al Anbu hubo salido de la habitación donde se encontraban, Kagome sintió un poco de miedo, por la mirada de aquel hombre.

-Siéntate-ordeno el hombre.-Mi nombre es Ibiki Morino.-Se presentó- te hare algunas preguntas y espero que me respondas lo mejor posible ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo.-dijo un poco más segura Kagome, si se había enfrentado a Naraku, estaba segura que podría con esto.

-¿Tu nombre completo es?

-Kagome Higurashi.

-¿De dónde eres?

-De ningún lugar específicamente.

-Explícate-ordeno Ibiki.

-Bueno, siempre viajaba por los alrededores, específicamente en los bosques y montañas junto con unos amigos…

-¿Dónde se encuentran tus amigos?-volvió a preguntar Ibiki.

-Ellos murieron…-murmuro Kagome con tristeza.

-¿Quién los mato?

-Un ser despreciable llamado Naraku…

-¿Cómo es que ese tal Naraku se convirtió en su enemigo?

-Por una serie de acontecimientos que se da ron, el solo se divertía con nuestro sufriento…

-¿Qué clase de acontecimientos?

-El mato a las personas que más queríamos en nuestras vidas…

-¿Por qué?

-Por diversión…

-Ya veo… y, ¿Cómo fue que acabaste con él?

-Gracias a un poder que tengo…

-¿Qué clase de poder?

-No sabría explicarlo…

En ese momento entro en la habitación una mujer, gracias a sus ropajes Kagome pudo darse cuenta que se trataba de un ninja.

-Anko, sabes que no puedes entrar cuando estoy interrogando a alguien…-dijo Ibiki con un tono irritado, pero sin dejar su frialdad a un lado.

-Hay Ibiki, que gruñón eres-dijo Anko con tono despreocupado y un tanto burlón.-Por cierto ¿Quién es ella?-pregunto mirando a Kagome.


	4. Giro de 180 grados

CUARTO CAPITULO

GIRO DE 180° GRADOS

-Hay Ibiki, que gruñón eres-dijo Anko con tono despreocupado y un tanto burlón.-Por cierto ¿Quién es ella?-pregunto mirando a Kagome.

-Es la interrogada Anko.-Dijo Ibiki.

-Hay, la pregunta es ¿Cómo se llama? ¿Es un ninja?-pregunto Anko un tanto desesperada.

-Se llama Kagome…

-¿Kagome? Que nombre tan extraño…

Kagome ya se había cansado de que hablaran como si no existiera, con tanta naturalidad, pero algo en aquella mujer le llamo la atención, sentía una energía oscura, algo no andaba bien con ella.

En ese instante Anko se acercó a Kagome y le agarro la barbilla para mirarla mejor, pero en el momento en que los dedos de Anko tocaron la piel de Kagome un resplandor rosa apareció y un horrible grito se escuchó.

-Ahhh!...-Gritaba Anko, mientras se revolcaba en el piso y se agarraba el cuello con ambas manos.

-¿¡Pero que la as hecho!-pregunto Ibiki a Kagome mientras hacía todo lo posible para calmar a Anko.

Rápidamente Kagome se situó alado de Anko, ignorando las advertencias de Ibiki. Kagome retiro las manos de Anko con esfuerzo, para luego posar las suyas en el cuello de esta. De las manos de Kagome empezó a salir un resplandor rosa-morado, el rostro de esta detonaba un poco de cansancio y es que estaba utilizando mucho energía para poder purificar a Anko.

Ibiki solo miraba sin entender lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué es lo que haces?-exigió saber.

-Ella tiene una energía maligna en su interior y estoy tratando de purificarla…

-¿Purificarla?

-A si es.

Tras unos minutos que parecieron horas los gritos de Anko cesaron. Kagome se sintió orgullosa de haber podido ayudar a esa mujer, se notaba que aquella energía oscura era un peso insoportable para ella.

-Necesita un poco de descanso, para así recuperar energías-menciono Kagome.

-Está bien, pero el interrogatorio no ha acabado.-Sentencio Ibiki- un ANBU te escoltara a la torre Hokage.-Termino por decir Ibiki mientras se llevaba a Anko.

En el momento en que salió Ibiki, no pasaron ni 5 minutos para que llegara un ANBU. En todo el recorrido a la torre Hokage, Kagome estuvo en su mundo, a su cabeza llegaban recuerdos dolorosos y a la vez agradables, recordaba a Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku, Shippuo, la anciana Kaede y a Kirara, recordaba todas sus aventuras, todos sus viajes… y como consecuencia también recordó la muerte de todos sus amigos, las ganas de llorar llegaron a sus ojos inevitablemente.

Gracias a la buena suerte de Kagome llegaron rápidamente a la torre, y así mientras ella caminaba por el pasillo que le había indicado el ANBU, soltó a llorar amargamente.

Al estar enfrente de la puerta que le habían indicado Kagome toco levemente.

-¨toc, toc…¨

-Adelante- se escuchó la voz de la Hokage detrás de la puerta.

Kagome giro la perilla para así entrar al despacho, pudo observar que habían varios papeles en el escritorio de la Hokage. En el momento en que Kagome entro, la Hokage pudo observar el rostro de esta y se sorprendió que su rostro estaba bañado en lágrimas, rápidamente se acercó a Kagome.

-¿Pero por qué lloras?-pregunto la Hokage con un deje de preocupación en su voz.

-Y-yo…-Kagome no podía articular más palabra ya que su llanto no la dejaba.

Tsunade abrazo protectoramente a Kagome, no podía asegurarlo pero presentía que el llanto proveniente de Kagome era causa de sus antiguos amigos.

-Gra-gracias-articulo Kagome, cuando seso un poco su llanto.

-De nada pequeña, pero… ¿me podrías decir por qué llorabas?

-Yo, solo… recordé a mis antiguas compañeros, y como no pude ayudarles…- murmuro Kagome con voz triste.

-No te preocupes, pronto ya no será así…-aseguro la Hokage.

-¿Cómo?- pregunto Kagome desconcertada.

-Supongo que te preguntaras, porque te dije que te pusieras esas ropas de ninja, ¿no es asi?

-Pues… bueno, la verdad es que si- afirmo la joven.

-Bueno tu duda esta aclarada…-Kagome aún no entendía nada y la Hokage con su suspenso no ayudaba demasiado.-Yo te entrenare personalmente para que te vuelvas una gran kunoichi.-Aseguro la Hokage con una gran sonrisa.

-¡¿Qu-que?-Kagome no cabía en su asombro, aquellas palabras dichas por la Hokage eran demasiado fuertes, ¿ella una kunoichi?, simplemente imposible…-¡¿Qué ha dicho?

-Lo que has escuchado.-Afirmo Tsunade con una sonrisa un poco altanera.

-¡Pe-pero, yo no puedo ser una Kunoichi!-afirmo la joven.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto la Hokage

-Pues… porque yo no tengo habilidades especiales, no soy fuerte…-dijo con tristeza.

-¡¿Quién coños te dijo que eras débil, que no tienes ninguna habilidad especial? , he, dime ¡¿Quién lo dijo?- grito furiosa la Hokage.

-No hay necesidad que alguien me lo diga, lo sé por mí misma…-dijo cabizbaja

-Pues, estas mal, realmente mal, si yo te elegí para ser mi alumna eso quiere decir que no eres débil.

-Pero es que…-intento reprochar Kagome pero no pudo ya que el grito de la Hokage la cayo al instante.

-¡Nada de peros, tu serás mi alumna y te volverás más fuerte y punto final!-sentencio la Hokage realmente furiosa.- ¿De acuerdo?

-S-sí, de acuerdo.

-Está bien, entonces ve a descansar ya que mañana empieza tu entrenamiento.

-Pero, no tengo a donde ir.

-Ha, es verdad, entonces espera un momento.

-Claro.

-¡Shizune!-grito la Hokage.

Tras ese grito la puerta se abrió rápidamente dejando ver la figura de una mujer, Kagome le sonrío amablemente ya que ya la conocía.

-Si Tsunade-sama-respondió Shizune.

-Lleva a Kagome a mi casa.

-¿Qué?, pero no es necesario… en verdad- dijo Kagome apenada.

-Claro que es necesario, así que Shizune ya escuchaste.

-Claro Tsunade-sama

Así Kagome y Shizune salieron de la oficina dirigiéndose a la casa de la Hokage. En todo el recorrido, las personas no dejaban de mirar a Kagome, no solamente porque era realmente hermosa, sino porque nunca antes la habían visto por la aldea.

-Oye Shizune-san…-dijo Kagome.

-Si Kagome…

-¿No podríamos ir más rápido?, es que las miradas me incomodan un poco.

-O, no te preocupes ya casi llegamos-afirmo con una sonrisa.

-¿Enserio?

-Hai

Y así como lo dijo Shizune, no tardaron en llegar, Kagome quedo impresionada, era una casa muy linda, le recordaba a su antiguo hogar…

-Bueno, aquí es. ¿Te gusta?

-Sí, es muy linda…

-Entonces es mejor que entres y te acomodes, hay 2 habitaciones en el segundo piso, ocupa la de la derecha, ya que la de la izquierda es de Tsunade-sama.

-Gracias Shizune-san-dijo Kagome con una sonrisa sincera.

-De nada,- Shizune le devolvió la sonrisa, para luego agregar,- me tengo que ir ya que Tsunade-sama me espera, espero y te siestas cómoda.-dijo para luego salir del lugar.

-Yo también espero sentirme cómoda…-murmuro a la nada.

Kagome empezó a revisar la casa, realmente era linda, agradable y acogedora. Vio que la cocina, la sala, el comedor y un baño estaban en la planta baja. Subió las escaleras, vislumbro un pasillo a la derecha y otro a la izquierda, siguió el de la derecha ya que Shizune le había indicado que su habitación se encontraba por ese pasillo, abrió la puerta de madera y vio una gran habitación, tenía una cama grande que se encontraba al lado de la ventana, un gran ropero color caoba, un escritorio de madera clara, un pequeño librero y una pequeña cómoda al lado de la cama.

La habitación tenía una gran iluminación, y los colores eran tan vivos que transmitían una gran paz.

-Es grandioso…-dijo Kagome con una sonrisa.

Acto seguido, Kagome se tumbó en la cama boca arriba, empezó a mirar el techo y dejo que su mente divagara, pensó en todo lo ocurrido desde que llego a la aldea, recordó el hospital, a los ANBU, las enfermeras, a Shizune-san, a la Hokage, a Ibiki, a Anko… definitivamente su vida había dado un giro de 180° grados.

-Me pregunto, ¿Cuántas veces mi vida ha dado un giro tan radical?-suspiro Kagome, para luego dejarse vencer por el sueño…


	5. Fecha limite

**olaz! pues aqui les traigo un capitulo nuevo de este crossover! la verdad es que esto cada vez esta mas emocionante n_n**

**algunas aclaraciones: como han podido leer, la aldea se encuentra en buen estado, pero, ya paso lo de la pelea contra Pain. **

**Sasuke tambien ya esta dentro de Akatsuki.**

**Karin sigue con ellos, ya que jugara un papel importante dentro de la historia.**

**Danzo e Itachi ya estan muertos.**

**Tratare de apegarme lo mas que pueda al anime.**

**Espero y no se confundan con las aclaraciones, y si se confunden solo avísenme. Espero sus REVIEWS**

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6&&&&&&&&6&&&&&&&

FECHA LÍMITE

Kagome abrió los ojos lentamente pero los volvió a cerrar ya que la luz le lastimo momentáneamente la vista, nuevamente los volvió a abrir para así poder observar mejor donde se encontraba, miro todo a su alrededor y poco a poco recordó que esa era la habitación que le había dado Shizune-san en la casa de Tsunade-sama.

Se levantó con un poco de pesar, la verdad tenía mucha pereza pero tenía que levantarse, miro el pequeño reloj que había en la mesita de noche, este marcaba las 6:30 am, iba a acostarse de nuevo pero un ruidoso golpe en la puerta la alertaron.

-Vaya, veo que te has levantado-dijo la Hokage entrando a la habitación.-Sabes, esa actitud me gusta.

-¿Cuál actitud?-pregunto confundida Kagome.

-Pues la actitud de levantarse temprano para comenzar el día y por obvio el entrenamiento bien.-Aseguro la Hokage, mientras se recargaba en la pared y observaba a Kagome con unos ojos maliciosos.

-¿En-entrenamiento? ¿Bien?

-Así es, o es acaso… ¿Qué no te crees con las fuerzas suficientes para ser entrenada por mí?-dijo con malicia la Hokage, la verdad le gustaba cabrear a las personas.

-¿Qué? Claro que yo si soy capaz de hacer todo lo que me diga para el entrenamiento, y se lo demostrare.

Así Kagome salió de la habitación donde se encontraba, para luego bajar las escaleras y entrar a la cocina, mientras que la Hokage miraba divertida la puerta por la que la joven salió.

-Tsunade-sama,¡¿Qué quiere de desayunar?-grito la azabache desde la cocina.

-Umm…-reflexiono un poco-¡Solo prepárame algo rico!-respondió gritando mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-¡Claro!

-¡Ya no es necesario que grites ya estoy aquí!-reprendió gritando ella misma.

-¡¿Entonces por qué usted grita?-pregunto gritando igual de fuerte

-¡Por qué yo tengo derecho!

-¡Bueno ya, aquí tiene es un jugo!-grito Kagome mientras le entregaba un vaso lleno de jugo de naranja.

-¡Gracias!-grito tomando el jugo y bebiéndolo.

-¡De nada!-respondió la chica mientras empezaba a hacer el desayuno. Y así entre gritos transcurrió el desayuno.

… Kagome se encontraba en un campo de entrenamiento, eran como alrededor de las 8:00 am, ya que después del desayuno Tsunade-sama la había mandado a bañarse y a cambiarse de ropa, anqué no había mucha diferencia, ya que su traje consistía en: un short color negro que le llagaba a mitad del muslo, con una venda blanca en la pierna izquierda, unas botas de cuero negro que le llegaban un poco arriba de la rodilla, un corset blanco con encaje negro, unos guantes de cuero negro y su cabello estaba recogido con uno listón blanco en una coleta alta.

Ya no se sentía tan incómoda con su nueva ropa, de hecho le parecía agradable portarla. Delante de ella se encontraba la Hokage con una mirada realmente seria, hasta cierto punto le recordó a la mirada de Kikyo.

-Bien Kagome, primero quiero ver tus reflejos y tu resistencia, ¿de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo-afirmo sin tan siquiera inmutarse.

La Hokage tomo unas cuantas piedras y las empezó a lanzar a una velocidad normal, por su lado Kagome las esquivaba con facilidad ya que gracias a las peleas con Naraku sus reflejos se habían afilado, entonces sin previo aviso las piedras empezaron a ser lanzadas con mayor fuerza y velocidad, lo que en verdad sorprendió a Kagome que a duras penas lograba esquivarlas.

La Hokage sonrió solo un poco, para luego, con una impresionante velocidad atacar a Kagome, ella por su parte al sentir el golpe se dobló de dolor, sentía que el aire no llegaba a sus pulmones, el golpe fue demasió fuerte para ella y la Hokage lo supo al instante.

-Necesitas más resistencia.-Sentencio sin más la Hokage, con un tono de voz demasiado severo.-Tenías que bloquearme, y ¿sabes por qué?- Kagome ni siquiera era capaz de hablar, así que la Hokage continuo-por que uno puede noquear al oponente más fácilmente, si golpea en el cuerpo que si golpea en la cara, y tú solamente te cubriste la cara.

Kagome empezó a levantarse, con gran esfuerzo pero lo hizo.

-Bien primero necesito que te pingas esto.-dijo mientras le mostraba a Kagome un par de muñequeras y tobilleras de color negro.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto mientras dejaba ponerse las muñequeras y las tobilleras.

-Son pesas.

-¿Pesas?

-A si es.

En el momento en que Kagome quiso dar un paso y estirar un poco su brazo lo entendió todo. Sentía como si sus extremidades no la obedecieran, quería dar un paso pero no sucedía nada, intento con más esfuerzo y apenas lo pudo mover.

-Quiero que le des 25 vueltas al campo de entrenamiento, y por supuesto que no pares por nada del mundo-dijo con malicia y una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro la Hokage.

-¡25 vueltas!, ¿enserio?-pregunto Kagome esperanzada.

-Enserio, ¿o es acaso que no puedes correr 25 veces, con unas simples pesas?-pregunto cabreándola.

-Ja, claro que puedo y se lo voy a demostrar.- dijo convencida Kagome, mientras haciendo esfuerzos sobrehumanos se ponía a correr alrededor del campo.

…

Y así paso una semana completa, Kagome sentía que su cuerpo se iba fortaleciendo, al igual que su resistencia y agilidad mejoraban. Los entrenamientos con la Hokage eran muy duros en verdad, todos los días tenía que levantarse muy temprano, junto con el alba para empezar a calentar, Tsunade-sama no dejaba que por nada del mundo se quitara las pesas, todo el día y la noche las traía puestas, de hecho ya se había acostumbrado a ellas.

Después empezaba a luchar contra la misma Hokage, pero después de un rato ella tenía que irse ya que el trabajo como Hokage no le dejaba mucho tiempo libre. Al medio día sin falta iba a sus "clases" con Shizune.

-Hola Shizune-san-saludo alegremente Kagome acercándose a la mencionada.

-Hola Kagome-chan-correspondió el saludo con la misma alegría, la verdad Kagome le caía muy bien, se habían hecho amigas en tan poco tiempo.

-Bien, entonces, ¿por dónde empezamos?-pregunto Kagome.

-Hoy iremos al hospital.-dijo Shizune con simpleza.

-¿Al hospital?-pregunto Kagome confundida.

-A si es.

-Pero… ¿Qué pasara con los remedios? Y ¿los venenos? Y ¿Cómo contrarrestarlos?-pregunto simultáneamente Kagome, ya que en estos días Shizune le había enseñado los tipos de venenos y por supuesto también remedios naturales.

-Bien Kagome, esto te lo iba a decir en el camino, pero ya que estas muy curiosa-apunto Shizune, haciendo que Kagome se apenara- te lo diré.- Shizune hizo una pausa dramática.- Tsunade-sama me dijo que poseías dones especiales para curar a las personas, además eres muy buena con los venenos y las plantas medicinales.

-¿Enserio?-pregunto dudosa.

-A si es… es por eso que… Tsunade-sama me ha pedido que te lleve al hospital, para que empieces con tu entrenamiento de ninja-medico-concluyo Shizune con una sonrisa.

Kagome, por su parte no sabía que decir, estaba en una especie de trance, no lo podía creer, ella, una kunoichi y aparte médico, era simplemente increíble.

-¿Y-yo? ¿Enserio?-pregunto Kagome, aun sin salir de su asombro.

-Claro, así que mejor hay que darnos prisa.

En todo el trayecto Kagome no dejaba de pensar en cuáles serían las sorpresas que Tsunade-sama le seguiría dando, primero lo de ser kunoichi y ser entrenada por ella, luego de ser entrenada por Shizune-san en el campo de llevas medicinales y venenos y ahora lo de ser médico, definitivamente esta nueva vida estaba llena de sorpresas.

…

Al llegar al hospital se encontraron con la Hokage, Kagome se sorprendió pero supo disimularlo bien.

-Bien al parecer ya están aquí. Bueno, pues… Kagome sígueme, Shizune vete al despacho.-ordeno la Hokage, sin tan siquiera inmutarse, ni dejar hablar a las dos presentes frente a ella.

-Hai-dijeron las dos al uniso.

Al decir eso Shizune salió del hospital, la Hokage se dio media vuelta y empezó a caminar mientras que Kagome la seguía. Al final llegaron a una habitación, la Hokage abrió y paso, mientras que Kagome solo se dejaba guiar por su maestra.

-Te preguntaras porque te he traído aquí, porque estoy en el lugar de Shizune como tu maestra y por qué te he elegido como médico, ¿no es así?

-Pues… la verdad es que si.-afirmo tímidamente.

-Hable con Ibiki hace unos días.- Soltó sin tantos rodeos.

"Ibiki"-pensó Kagome, con tan solo escuchar ese nombre, se dio una idea del porqué de la decisión de la Hokage.

-Cómo iba diciendo, Ibiki hablo con migo y me dijo lo que le hiciste a Anko. La verdad es que no lo podía creer, sabía que tenías un gran potencial, pero lo que hiciste por Anko rebaso fronteras…- menciono la quinta con un tono orgulloso.

-Yo, la verdad, es que…- Kagome no sabía que decir, de seguro la Hokage la reprendería, pero ella solo quería ayudar a la pobre mujer, se notaba que sufría demasiado.

-No te estoy reprendiendo.-aclaro la mujer, al notar el nerviosismo de su alumna.

-¿?

-Lo que te quiero decir, es que lo que hiciste por Anko fue algo maravilloso, yo misma he tratado por todos los medios de quitarle esa maldita marca, pero no había podido y tu simplemente la tocas y se la quitas, eso es sorprendente, si te tenía un futuro prometedor con tus habilidades básicas, simplemente ahora no encuentro palabras para describir lo que tengo para ti.- menciono con una alegría y orgullo palpable.

-¿Enserio?- Kagome no podía creer lo que escuchaba, simplemente era maravilloso.

-Pero…

"O rayos, siempre hay un pero"- refunfuño Kagome para sus adentros.

-…tendrás que poner más empeño a tus lecciones, aparte de que te exigiré más, y tendrás una fecha límite para mejorar considerablemente.-termino de decir la Hokage.

-¿Fe-fecha, limite?-pregunto Kagome sin entender.

-A si es, escucha bien Kagome,-dijo la Hokage con un tono realmente serio y hasta cierto punto preocupado- tendrás una fecha límite de 35 días, ya que, al terminar ese lapso de tiempo yo mediré tu progreso, y estés lista o no te incorporaras a un equipo ninja, ya que al equipo Kakashi le vendrá muy bien tu ayuda…

"¿El equipo Kakashi?"-se preguntó Kagome internamente, tenía un presentimiento de que ahora si su vida cambiaría por completo.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&6**

**REVIEWS**


	6. Cuenta Regresiva

"CUENTA REGRESIVA"

Habían pasado ya quince días desde que la Hokage le advirtiera sobre los 35 días que tenía para mejorar considerablemente, de pensar que solo le quedaban veinte días, le recorría un escalofrió terrible.

-¿Pero qué te sucede Kagome?-pregunto Anko un poco preocupada.

-Nada.-Soltó Kagome con pesar.

-¿Cómo que nada?, a mí no me mientas, sé que te pasa algo.-Anko espero por la respuesta de Kagome, pero esta nunca llego.-Vamos Kagome puedes confiar en mi.-Animo Anko a Kagome.

-Es que, yo…-no sabía cómo decirlo sin que sonara como una completa tonta-bueno, la verdad es que estoy un poco preocupada por los entrenamientos, solamente me quedan veinte días.-soltó Kagome con pesadez.

-¡O!, ya veo, pero no tienes por qué preocuparte, has mejorado increíblemente en todos los aspectos.-Animo Anko, la verdad desde que Kagome la libro de aquella marca, sentía la necesidad de protegerla y darle su apoyo, sentía a Kagome como su hermana menor.

-Aun así, no creo que sea suficiente…

-Todavía te quedan veinte días, además tienes los mejores maestros de Konoha- Anko sonrió ante tal afirmación, y no era para menos, ya que era la verdad.-Tienes a Shizune, que es prácticamente como tu prima, también a Ibiki, que te consiente, te protege y te exige, como si fuera tu padre. Tienes a tu madre, que es nada menos que Tsunade-sama, y por supuesto me tienes a mí, que te quiero como mi propia hermana, así que no te acongojes, ¿de acuerdo?

Kagome no supo que decir, las palabras no le salían, se sentía feliz, como no había recordado sentir desde que sucedió lo de Naraku. Así que para darle las gracias a Anko, le mostro una de sus más grandes y lindas sonrisas, por supuesto que Anko le devolvió la sonrisa y así siguieron entrenando la puntería con las kunais.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Sabes Kagome, he notado que tal vez puedas hacer más con tu energía,-menciono Ibiki.

-¿Cómo qué?-respondió esta.

-¿Puedes materializar tu energía?, ya sabes como un escudo.

En ese instante Kagome comprendió lo que quería decir Ibiki, poner campos de energía, eso era.

-Bueno, nunca lo he intentado, pero supongo que puedo hacerlo.-afirmo la joven con convicción, la verdad no le agradaba en nada ese tema de campos de energía, ya que le recordaba a Kikyo, pero se prometió a si misma hacer todo lo posible para mejorar y convertirse en el orgullo de sus maestros.

-Entonces empecemos, he visto que tu poder es grandioso, así que trata de controlarlo y empieza a formar una pared que te defienda, ¿entendido?-pregunto Ibiki con dureza.

-Entendido.

Kagome empezó a recordar lo que la anciana Kaede le había dicho tiempo atrás, sobre como formar campos de energía, así que recordando eso y sumando el nuevo control que había adquirido con los entrenamientos logro formar un campo de energía.

-Vaya, sí que eres talentosa-dijo Ibiki con un tono orgulloso, en eso Ibiki le soltó un golpe demasiado duro y en el instante en que su puño choco contra la barrera esta se disolvió inmediatamente.-Pero necesitamos que la hagas más fuerte.

-De-de acuerdo.-dijo la chica aun impactada por el repentino cambio de humor de su sensei.

Y así Kagome siguió intentando hacer una barrera mucho más fuerte pero los resultados no eran muy diferentes a los anteriores.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡Haaaaaaaaaa!, estoy demasiado cansada.-Sakura se empezaba a quejar ya que ya llevaban medio día de camino.

-Vamos feíta, ya no te quejes, ni que fuera para tanto.-Sai intentaba calmar a Sakura, pero al parecer lo empeoro ya que Sakura le mando una mirada asesina, "vaya sí que las mujeres son complicadas, ¿o solo será Sakura?" se preguntaba el chico internamente.

-¡Tengo hambre!-se quejaba un rubio.

-Ya Naruto, bájale a tu escándalo.-decía Sai cansado de la actitud de sus dos compañeros de equipo.

-Pero tengo hambre, vamos, Kakashi-sensei, ¿Cuándo llegaremos a la aldea de Suna?

-Ya pronto llegaremos Naruto, y ya deja de quejarte.-sentencio Kakashi, el líder del equipo.

Y así los cuatro ninjas siguieron su camino rumbo a la aldea de Suna.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Vamos Kagome no te desanimes, ya veraz que te saldrá bien, solo concéntrate.-Le recomendaba Shizune.

-Es que estoy agotada, ya no me queda mucha energía, he tenido un día muy ajetreado.

-Lo se Kagome, pero recuerda que solamente te quedan quince días.

-Sí, y para colmo aún no he mejorado nada.

-¿Cómo que no has mejorado nada?-pregunto Shizune enojada.

-Es que… siento que aún no es suficiente.-exclamo la chica con pesar.

-Claro que es suficiente.-Afirmo mientras le dirigía una mirada orgullosa a Kagome.-Has mejorado bastante, tienes una gran puntería con la kunai y la shuriken, sin decir que tu mejor arma es el arco y la flecha y que decir de la katana, es sorprendente como la manejas.

-Si los sé, pero aun así…

-Nada de aun así, aún no he terminado. También tienes una gran velocidad, una gran fuerza que has desarrollado increíblemente, casi podrías igualar a la de Tsunade-sama, y créeme tener una fuerza monstruosa no es nada sencillo.-Menciono Shizune mientras reía.

-Sí, lo admito, poder noquear a tu contrincante con un solo golpe es grandioso-dijo irónicamente Kagome mientras se unía a las risas de su amiga o mejor dicho prima.

-Además no solo eso tienes, también puedes curar las heridas sorprendentemente rápido, y que decir de tus conocimientos sobre venenos y plantas medicinales.

-Pero todo es gracias a ustedes.

-Pero eso se debe a que eres fuerte y tienes un gran poder.

-No es tan grandioso.-Dijo modestamente Kagome.

-Claro que es grandioso. Puedes controlarlo de gran forma que eres capaz de poner un campo muy fuerte alrededor tuyo y de los que están a tu lado. También lo puedes controlar de tal manera que lo puedes utilizar en batalla, y también gracias a esos poderes eres capaz de curar las heridas más rápido.

-Si pero, mis ataques no son tan fuertes.

-¿Cómo que no son tan fuertes?

-Es la verdad, aún no he perfeccionado todos los ataques, que gracias a ustedes cree.

-Vamos, no digas eso, lo admito, aun te falta camino por recorrer, pero has hecho mucho en muy poco tiempo.-Aseguro Shizune con una sonrisa.-A ver, ya es mejorado con tu ataque de flecha estelar, ¿No es así?

-Sí, un poco, aunque todavía falta pulir algunos detalles.

-Y qué me dices de tu defensa, Serpientes de viento, también es muy poderosa.

-Sí, aunque me da un poco de terror trabajar con serpientes.-menciono Kagome sintiendo un escalofrió recorrerle.

-No te aflijas Kagome, ya verás que todo saldrá bien.-Aseguro con una sonrisa.-Además yo conozco al equipo Kakashi, son muy buenos ninjas y también buenas personas.

-Y, ¿Me podrías contar más de ellos?-pregunto la chica ilusionada.

-Lo siento, pero será mejor que tú misma lo averigües, además ya solamente faltan quince días, no seas tan impaciente.

Y así Shizune dio la charla por terminada. Pero era verdad lo que ella avía dicho, solamente faltaban quince días, y quince días se pasan volando.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome se encontraba en el campo de entrenamiento junto con su maestra, esta le avía puesto nuevas pesas, las cuales asían más difícil su entrenamiento.

-Bueno, Kagome es mejor que empieces a entrenar.-dijo la hokage mientras se retiraba del campo.

-Hai.-Fue lo único que dijo, para luego ponerse a entrenar.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::.

La verdad es que Kagome se sentía nerviosa como hace tanto tiempo no lo hacía. Estaba hecho un manojo de nervios. Hoy era la prueba de su maestra, hoy comprobaría si había mejorado o seguía siendo la misma chiquilla tonta, hoy vería que tan lejos podía llegar sin tener que ser la sombra de Kikyo, hoy se decidiría su futuro, si valía la pena o no. Hoy, todo se reduce a hoy, hoy su futuro cambiaria, hoy sabría si puede verle la cara a la mismísima muerte y darle la espalda, hoy…

-¡Estas lista Kagome!-grito muy seria la Hokage.

-¡Hai!, ¡Estoy lista!-respondió la aludida sin basilar.

-¡Entonces empecemos!

Todos los presentes sabían que hoy era un día importante, hoy sabrían que tan lejos podía llegar esa chiquilla. Tanto como Ibiki, Anko y Shizune, sabían que la pelea que se desataría en segundos era demasiado importante, este día se decidiría el verdadero futuro de Kagome…

_"Hoy es el día"_-pensó Kagome, mientras se dirigía a gran velocidad con una kunai en alto hacia su maestra y también, por qué negarlo, hacia su madre…


	7. El día esperado

"EL DIA ESPERADO"

La kunai que traía Kagome en mano salió volando rumbo a la hokage con gran velocidad, está por su parte logro esquivarla con suma facilidad, Kagome había predicho que un ataque tan insignificante como ese no podría siquiera tocar a su maestra , así que haciendo uso de su inteligencia golpeo el suelo con suma fuerza, este por su parte tembló violentamente mientras se quebraba, la hokage salto para así no perder el equilibrio, mientras estaba por los aires saco un pergamino explosivo y lo lanzo hacia Kagome, la chica logro esquivarlo gracias a su velocidad, pero el humo dejado por la explosión la cegó por unos breves segundos que fueron suficientes para que la mayor la golpeara en el estómago enviándola directamente al suelo.

Kagome reacciono rápidamente ante el golpe, se paró lo más pronto posible, solo para descubrir que su maestra ya estaba frente a ella, pero Kagome no se dejó intimidar y sin pensarlo dos veces se lanzó contra ella, la hokage por su parte esquivaba los ataques con maestría, pero en un descuido la joven logro darle un puñetazo en el costado derecho, Kagome aprovecho los pocos segundos que tenia de ventaja y saco varias kunais para luego lanzarlos con gran agilidad y gracia, la hokage los esquivo con un poco de esfuerzo ya que estas a comparación de la anterior, iban dirigidas hacia ella con más fuerza, velocidad y precisión.

La hokage se dirigió rápidamente hacia Kagome para empezar a golpearla, pero Kagome esquivaba cada golpe lanzado contra ella, la verdad Kagome los esquivaba con gran facilidad, parecía como si estuviera danzando, tenía una gracia digna de una princesa y eso a la hokage no le pasó desapercibido. Kagome para finalizar aquella "danza", salto con rapidez para alejarse de su maestra para luego realizar unos sellos con las manos para luego exclamar.

-Suiton Daibaku no Jutsu.-Dijo Kagome para luego empezar a manipula el agua a su alrededor en una explosión ciclónica que logro atacar a su contrincante como un tsunami.

La hokage no se esperaba un ataque así por parte de Kagome, pero a pesar de la impresión logro contrarrestar el ataque, pero no salió bien librada ya que tenía unos cuantos dalos en su cuerpo, al verlos empezó a curarlos rápidamente, para luego dirigirse hacia su estudiante con una kunai en mano. Kagome no pudo esquivar el ataque de su maestra, sintió un dolor profundo su costado derecho, pero a pesar del dolor que sentía, no se dejó intimidar y se apartó rápidamente de su contrincante, para luego empezar a curarse ella misma, la hokage no perdió más tiempo y se lanzó de nuevo contra Kagome, pero ahora ella estuvo preparada y saco su katana justo a tiempo para así poder evitar el ataque.

Los dos metales chocaban duramente uno contra otro, era una batalla que no parecía tener fin y eso que apenas avía comenzado, y eso las dos lo sabían. Por un lado Kagome lo sabía ya que su maestra aún no había utilizado su bisturí de chakra, ni su palma recuperadora ni el impacto de la flor de cerezo. Por otro lado la hokage lo sabía ya que su alumna aun no realizaba sus barreras, que por cierto eran demasiado poderosas, tampoco había utilizado sus poderes para atacar y lo que más le preocupaba es que no había tocado su arco para nada.

Kagome empezó a realizar otros sellos con las manos para luego exclamar.-Suiton Suiryuudan no Jutsu.- Luego de esas palabras apareció un dragón hecho totalmente de agua, y empezó a atacar a la hokage en una ráfaga torrencial. La hokage pudo esquivar el ataque con un poco de dificultad, pero afín de cuentas lo esquivo. La hokage rápidamente empezó a golpear a Kagome repetidamente con su súper fuerza amplificada con chakra.

El dolor en su cuerpo era tal que le costaba respirar, los golpes de su sensei en verdad eran fuertes y se no se cuidaba de ellos perdería la batalla. Cuando la mayor le iba a soltar un golpe en la cara Kagome se agacho y le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, velozmente saco hilos de sus dedos y agarro las kunais que momentos antes había arrojado, para luego lanzarlas nuevamente contra la hokage.

Las kunais volaban por el cielo y era absurdo tratar de esquivarlas ya que están volvían a atacarla con rapidez, pronto vislumbro el porqué del regreso y en uso una técnica que sabía de sobra que no fallaría.

-Bisturí de chakra.-Susurro mientras de que sus manos salía un resplandor azul.

Con la técnica del bisturí la hokage empezó a cortar los hilos, cuando hubo cortado todos se dirigió hacia Kagome para empezar a atacarla. Ella se percató inmediatamente de la técnica que empleaba su maestra y todos sus sentidos se pusieron en estado de alerta, esa técnica era poderosa en verdad y tenía que tener cuidado con ella.

Kagome se saltó lo más lejos de ella, no podía arriesgarse, por lo que sabía esa era una técnica de corto alcance y si se mantenía a una distancia prudente no le afectaría tanto, pero con lo que no conto fue con que su sensei se acercaría a ella y a qué velocidad, en un solo pestañeo ya la tenía en frente suyo, no le dio tiempo ni siquiera de defenderse ya que con tan solo un ataque sintió como su carne era cortada, y luego otro, podía sentir su propia sangre resbalar por su pierna izquierda y por el costado derecho, pero a pesar que el dolor era tal que ni siquiera la dejaba respirar, no se dio por vencida, es más se alejó nuevamente de su sensei rápidamente para empezar a curarse lo más pronto posible, no tenía demasiado tiempo, su maestra podría golpearla en cualquier momento, así que mientras curaba sus heridas empezó a alzar una barrera alrededor suyo.

Iba directamente a lanzar otro ataque a su alumna, pero en el momento en que su mano toco a Kagome, ella salió volando, era obvio que había activado su defensa, lo cual solo significaba una cosa: la pelea pronto acabaría.

Kagome también sabía que la pelea terminaría pronto así que sin más demoras cogió el arco que traía cargando en su espalda, lo posiciono en frente suyo, tomo con maestría una flecha del carcaj que tenía reposando en su hombro, la posiciono en el arco y tenso la cuerdo, estaba lista para disparar, cuando vio que su sensei se acercaba para atacarla soltó la flecha.

La hokage solo pudo observar como su alumna soltaba la flecha, esta se dirigía velozmente hacia ella, y lo más peligroso era que la flecha estaba cargada de su poder especial, o mejor dicho: "poder espiritual" como solía llamarlo Kagome. Sabía que esa flecha era muy peligrosa, así que haciendo todo lo posible trato de esquivarla, pero la flecha estaba rodeada por una luz de color entre rosado-morado, ya que a pesar de que la esquivo no salió muy bien librada, la energía espiritual logro rosarla, y esto tuvo consecuencias.

Kagome ya no podía más, sentía su que su cuerpo ya no le respondía, había gastado mucha energía en el combate y ahora lanzar una flecha con semejante poder, la verdad era demasiado, aunque ella no quisiera admitirlo ya no podía seguir con la pelea, había dado todo en aquella lucha, solo esperaba que todos sus esfuerzos haigan sidos suficientes.

La hokage pudo notar como su alumna caía de rodillas al suelo, o mejor dicho lo que había quedado de él, al momento supo que la batalla había dado fin. Termino de curarse, para luego acercarse a su hija.

-Kagome.-Susurro con voz orgullosa, mientras la veía con cariño.- ¡Shizune!, ¡ven para acá ahora mismo!-grito autoritariamente recobrando su postura.

-Claro Tsunade-sama.-Shizune salió corriendo a su encuentro, la verdad es que había estado tan atenta a la batalla que hasta la voz de la hokage sonó lejana.

Cuando la susodicha se encontró lo suficientemente cerca la Godaime hablo:

-Shizune es mejor que llevemos a Kagome al hospital, no está grave, solo necesita descansar y recuperar energías, pero aun así quiero que este bien cuidada.

-Claro Tsunade-sama.-dijo mientras empezaba a cargar a Kagome, pero al momento de querer siquiera hacerlo otras manos se lo impidieron.

-Sera mejor que yo la lleve.-Aseguro Ibiki que se encontraba cargando a Kagome en sus brazos.

-Gracias.-y dicho Ibiki, Shizune, Anko y Kagome se dirigieron rumbo al hospital.

La hokage solamente se empezó a curar las heridas que le había causado Kagome, la verdad es que su querida alumna había mejorado bastante. Y con esos pensamientos se dirigió nuevamente a su despacho.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-Umm…-Kagome se empezaba a despertar, abrió los ojos lentamente solo para ver un techo color blanco encima de su cabeza._ -"ESTOY EN EL HOSPITAL"_-pensó con desgana, la verdad no le agradaba ser ella la paciente.

Lentamente se fue incorporando, sentía su cuerpo un poco adolorido, ya sabía que se debía a la pelea que tuvo con su maestra.

-Kagome-chan, que bueno que ya despertastes- Shizune sintió un gran alivio al ver que su amiga había despertad, ya llevaba 4 horas dormida.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevo inconsciente?-pregunto Kagome revolviéndose en la cama blanca del hospital.

-Cuatro horas.-menciono con simpleza.

-¡¿Queeeeeee? ¿Cuatro horas?-pregunto exaltada mientras de un salto se paraba de la cama.

-Kagome espera, aun no puedes salir del hospital.-Aseguro Shizune preocupada, ya que aún estaba preocupada por el bienestar de la chica.

-Pero Shizune-san, ya me siento bien, además necesito despejarme ya que estar en el hospital como paciente no me gusta.

-Pero…-Shizune trataba de hacerla entrar en razón pero la voz de Kagome la hizo callar.

-Pero nada, además hay personas que necesitan el cuarto más que yo.

Y así sin más salió de la habitación, seguida de Shizune que suspiraba resignada.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¡O! ¡No puedo creer que estemos de vuelta en la aldea! ¡Dattebayo!- gritaba un chico imperativo mientras saltaba por los tejados de Konoha.

-Tienes razón Naruto, la verdad ya extrañaba la aldea.-menciono una chica peli-rosa con grandes ojos verdes.

-Miren, ya casi llegamos a la torre Hokage.-Dijo Sai mientras señalaba al frente.

Y así los cinco ninjas siguieron su camino para llegar con la Hokage e informarle sobre su misión.

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

En la torre Hokage se encontraba Shizune, había dejado a Kagome en casa alegando que si no quería estar en el hospital debería reposar en casa y sin más remedio Kagome se fue a descansar.

-Tsunade-sama-comenzó a hablar Shizune-¿qué es lo que en verdad quiere conseguir dejando a Kagome en el equipo de Kakashi?

-Shizune, no me cuestiones, yo sé lo que hago y por qué lo hago.-Dijo sin más la Godaime mientras se recargaba en el escritorio.

_"TOC, TOC"_

-Adelante-sonó la voz de la hokage.

-¡Vieja Tsunade!-grito Naruto mientras entraba rápidamente al despacho.- ¡Ya hemos llegado, Dattebayo!-menciono con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¡NARUTO! ¡¿Cuantas veces te he dicho que no me llames vieja?-gritaba enojada mientras se paraba rápidamente para encarar a las cinco personas que se encontraban enfrente suyo.

-No se enoje, además hace tiempo que no nos veíamos y lo primero que hace es gritarme.-Reprocho el rubio.

-Si pero tú te lo ganas a pulso llamándome vieja, por cierto bienvenidos y, ¿Cómo les fue en la misión?-pregunto mientras dirigía su mirada a los demás integrantes del grupo.

-Bien Tsunade-sama, le traemos el reporte.-dijo tomando la palabra Sakura, mientras le entregaba unos papeles.

-Luego los leeré-menciono mientras los tomaba y los dejaba en su escritorio.

-Pero hubo algunos contratiempos.-Menciono Sai, ganándose la mirada de todos los presentes.-Llegamos tarde ya que la feíta noqueo más de una vez a Naruto-acabo de decir mientras ponía en su cara una de sus tantas sonrisas fingidas.

-Lo que dice Sai es verdad, pero de ahí en fuera no hubo más problemas.-dijo Yamato uniéndose a la charla.

-¿Y no sucedió nada interesante en nuestra ausencia?-pregunto Kakashi. Que aún seguía leyendo su pequeño libro naranja.

-De hecho si-dijo la hokage mientras se ponía seria-les tengo una noticia.

Todos los presentes le pusieron atención, hasta Shizune, ya que intuía de que o mejor dicho de quien hablarían.

-¿Qué noticia Tsunade-sama?-pregunto intrigado Kakashi, que había cerrado su preciado libro para poner total atención.

-¿Es una noticia del teme?-pregunto Naruto mientras ponía total atención a lo que podría decir la hokage.

-Pues sí y no.

-¿Como que sí y no?-pregunto Sakura con intriga.

-Que la noticia que les daré tiene que ver con Sasuke, pero no del todo.

Shizune se encontraba totalmente desorientada, se suponía que la noticia seria Kagome y no Sasuke Uchiha.

-¿Cómo que si tiene que ver y que no?-pregunto histérico Naruto.

-Naruto calmate-le regaño Sakura.

-Si me dejas terminar Naruto.

-Está bien abuela.-dijo con fastidio el rubio mientras hacia un mohín.

-¡NARUTO!-grito colérica la hokage.

-Ya no se enoje.

-Les diré de una buena vez por todas, ya que ya no aguanto a este irrespetuoso.

-¡Pues ya dígalo!-se quejó Naruto nuevamente.

-Tendrán un nuevo compañero.-soltó con simpleza como si fuera la cosa más sencilla y simple del mundo.

-¿Qué?-fue la respuesta y pregunta de casi todos los presentes. Inclusive Shizune se sentía desorientada ya que si el nuevo integrante era Kagome, ¿qué rayos tenía que ver con el Uchiha?

_"NUEVO INTEGRANTE"_. Aquellas simples y llanas palabras resonaban en la cabeza de la mayoría de los presentes…

**REVIEWS**

l

l

l

l


	8. COMPAÑEROS

Espero reviews

**"COMPAÑEROS"**

La tensión era palpable en el despacho, tanto, que hasta se podría cortar con una kunai.

-¿Y quién es ese integrante nuevo?-pregunto Sai, rompiendo así el incómodo silencio que se había formado.

-Eso lo averiguaran mañana-respondió la hokage con el ceño un poco fruncido-y sobre quien es, solamente les digo que es mi queridísima hija.-finalizo con una pequeña sonrisa.

-¡ ¿SU QUE?-gritaron todos sorprendidos con excepción de Shizune que ya sabía el tipo de relación que había entre Kagome y la hokage.

-Como lo escucharon, MI HIJA-dijo remarcando las últimas palabras.

-¿Cómo que su hija?, usted no tiene hijas.-dijo Naruto mientras la señalaba con su dedo.

-¿Quién dice que no?

-Es que usted nunca nos habló de una hija Tsunade-sama.-Menciono de lo más tranquilo Kakashi, aunque por dentro estaba igual de asombrado como los demás.

-¿Y yo por que tendría que haberles dicho algo?

-Bueno, es que…-tartamudeaba el ninja copy.

-Tampoco me lo menciono a mi Tsunade-sama.-hablo Sakura.

-No por que seas mi alumna tendría que haberte contado algo, ¿o sí?

-Bueno, no, pero…

-¡Pero nada!-grito mientras golpeaba el escritorio con su puño, haciendo que este temblara violentamente.-Tendrán una nueva integrante de equipo y punto final,

-¿Entonces eso quiere decir que la nueva integrante es una kunoichi?-pregunto Sai con curiosidad.

-Así es, es una kunoichi, y muy fuerte por cierto-agrego con orgullo- quiero que ustedes cinco estén mañana en el campo de entrenamiento número cuatro a las 9:30 am. Y no quiero que lleguen tarde.-sentencio mientras miraba al ninja copy.

-Claro Tsunade-sama.-dijeron todos al uniso y salieron del despacho como alma que lleva el diablo.

-Tsunade-sama.

-Si Shizune.

-¿Qué tiene que ver Kagome con Sasuke Uchiha?-pregunto con gran duda.

-Eso lo sabrás muy pronto…-termino la conversación, mientras una mueca torcida adornaba su rostro.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-No puedo creerlo un integrante más. Eso no es justo.-Se quejaba un chico rubio en las calles de Konoha.-Como si no fuera suficiente con el estúpido de Sai.

Naruto iba caminando solo por las calles de su preciada aldea, después de haber salido del despacho de la hokage sus compañeros y amigos se retiraron alegando que tenían cosas que pensar, pero el sabia de que no era cierto. Por una parte estaba Sakura que iría a ver a su queridísimo novio, nada más que Neji Hyuga. Por otro estaba su sensei, que le urgía empezar a leer otro de sus libros pervertidos. Luego Sai, aunque la verdad le importaba un rábano que estuviera haciendo. Y por último el Capitán Yamato, aunque pensándolo mejor tampoco le importaba demasiado, solo tenía una cosa en mente y esa cosa era comer Ramen.

Así que apresuro el paso para llegar lo más pronto posible a Ichiraku Ramen, pero con lo que no contaba es que una chica se cruzaría en su camino.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome caminaba distraídamente por las calles de Konoha, las miradas que le dirigían tanto los hombres como las chicas de la aldea ya no le molestaban tanto como en un principio, de hecho simplemente las ignoraba y ya. Tenía prisa por llegar al campo de entrenamiento, ya que aunque Shizune-san le haiga dicho que descansara no lo podía hacer, necesitaba mejorar sus ataques y velocidad.

Al doblar una esquina choco contra alguien y fue a parar al suelo, su trasero fue el que recibió el golpe ya que cayó sentada.

-¡Haaaaaaaaaa!-grito la chica por el golpe.

-O-oye, ¿te-te encuentras bien?-pregunto Naruto rápidamente mientras se paraba para así poder ayudar a la chica.

-Sí, no te preocupes.-dijo mientras alzaba el rostro para ver a su acompañante.

Naruto al ver a la chica quedo anonado, no lo podía creer, la chica que tenía delante suyo era realmente hermosa.

Kagome por su parte comenzó a levantarse, se sacudió el polvo que había adquirido gracias a la caída y miro al rubio con interés ya que por su vestimenta y su distintivo que llevaba en la frente quería decir que era un ninja.

-Oye deberías tener más cuidado.-Regaño ella con el ceño fruncido.

-Di-dis-disculpa-tartamudeaba el shinobi, no lo podía creer era la chica más hermosa que había visto.-Oye, ¿No te hiciste daño?-pregunto ya con más tranquilidad.

-No, no te preocupes-dijo mientras le regalaba una gran sonrisa.

Por su parte Naruto había quedado nuevamente anonado con aquella sonrisa que le mostro la chica.

-Oye, ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Kagome preocupada.

-¿He?, si, si estoy bien, no te preocupes.-dijo recobrando la postura y dedicarle una gran sonrisa.-Por cierto, ¿Cómo te llamas?-pregunto con curiosidad, ya que nunca antes la había visto por la aldea y por la vestimenta que portaba era seguro que era una kunoichi.

-Me llamo Kagome, mucho gusto.-Respondió mientras le ofrecía la mano y le regalaba una gran sonrisa. El rubio gustoso acepto y estrecho su mano con la de ella y también le regalo una gran sonrisa.

-El gusto es mío. Mi nombre es Naruto.-Menciono soltando la mano de su acompañante.

-Pues Naruto, dejame darte un consejo.- El mencionado solo asintió con la cabeza.-Deberías de tener más cuidado mientras caminas y no andar por las nubes.

-Lo siento, eso casi no me sucede.-menciono mientras reía nerviosamente y se rascaba la nuca.

-Fue un gusto conocerte Naruto, pero me tengo que ir, ¡Nos vemos luego!-grito mientras empezaba a correr alejándose de él.

-¡Espera!-grito Naruto con la esperanza de que ella lo escuchara pero había sido demasiado tarde ya que la chica no lo escucho.

-Le iba a proponer una cita-menciono por lo bajo, mientras la decepción se hacía presente en su rostro.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

-¿Dónde rayos estabas?-pregunto la hokage.

-Entrenando-respondió con simpleza Kagome.

-Tsk.-chasqueo la lengua mientras se acercaba a su escritorio y habría un cajón.

Eran ya las 11:45 pm y en la casa de la hokage estaba a punto de ocurrir algo que recordaría para toda la vida Kagome.

-Ten-dijo la quinta mientras le lanzaba una caja de madera decorada con flores de cerezo.

-¿Qué es?-pregunto sorprendida mientras analizaba la pequeña caja, la verdad era muy linda.

-Ábrela y lo descubrirás.

Kagome empezó a abrir la caja con cautela como temiendo que algo malo pudiera pasar, pero su mente quedo en blanco al ver bien lo que contenía la caja. ¡Era nada más y nada menos que una banda de Konoha! Kagome abrió enormemente los ojos, no lo podía creer…

-Pe-pero, ¿Qué significa esto?-pregunto con voz entrecortada acusa de la impresión.

-¿Cómo que, qué significa?-pregunto con el ceño fruncido y al ver que Kagome no respondía ella lo hizo.-Esto significa, que desde ahora eres oficialmente un ninja de Konoha.-dijo lo último con gran orgullo.

-¿En-enserio?-pregunto aun sin creérselo.

-¡Ya niña! ¡Solamente pruébatela ya que desde mañana la usaras!-grito con falso enojo.

Kagome sonrió de oreja a oreja y sin previo aviso se lanzó a abrazar a su sensei.

-¡No lo puedo creer!-grito emocionada.

-Pues creelo-dijo mientras le correspondía el abrazo.-Por cierto es mejor que te prepares para mañana.

-¿Mañana?-pregunto mientras soltaba a su maestra y la miraba dudosa.

-Así es, mañana conocerás a tu nuevo equipo.

Kagome sentía como se le bajaba el alma a los pies, no lo podía creer.

_-"MAÑANA"_- aquellas palabras resonaban en su mente y estaba segura que no podría pegar el ojo en toda la noche.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Ala mañana siguiente Kagome se despertó temprano, se dio una ducha de agua caliente. Salió del baño y busco la ropa más apropiada, se sentía como en su primer día de clases.

Al final se decidió por un atuendo que no había usado nunca ya que lo había guardado para una ocasión especial y esta era la ocasión especial.

El atuendo consistía en: un short color negro que le llegaba mitad del muslo, con su típica venda blanca que le cubría hasta la rodilla de la pierna izquierda. Usaba unas sandalias ninjas color negro, dejando sus bien torneadas piernas al descubierto, un corset color rojo intenso con listones color negro que cruzaban sus brazos haciéndola ver realmente hermosa, puso sus guantes de cuero color negro colgando de su cadera, y por último se arregló el cabello, había cambiado su peinado de coleta alta por el cabello suelto que le llegaba debajo de la cadera, y por último se puso la banda de Konoha en forma de diadema, la combinación era perfecta ya que el color del listón de la banda era negro y su atuendo negro con rojo.

Se sintió realmente satisfecha con la imagen que tenía, se veía segura y fuerte o eso creía ella ya que en el fondo se sentía un manojo de nervios.

-¡Kagome! ¡Apurate o no desayunaras!-gritaba la hokage desde la cocina.

-¡En un momento bajo!-grito como respuesta. Kagome bajo rápidamente las escaleras para luego entrar a la cocina donde vio a su maestra tomar café como si fuera un día cualquiera.

-Vaya por fin bajas, pensé que se te habían pegado las sabanas.

-Pues ya ve que no.-dijo mientras se sentaba y empezaba a comer su desayuno.

-Por cierto, te vez muy bien.

-Gracias.

-¿Pero no crees que es demasiado?, recuerda que vas a conocer a tu nuevo equipo y no a ver si consigues novio-menciono irónicamente.

-Tsk, claro que no, pero tengo que dar una buena imagen.

-Pues para mi das una perfecta imagen-menciono con doble sentido, el cual Kagome capto al instante pero se hizo la desentendida.- Por cierto, cuando te presentes con tus compañeros no te presentaras como Kagome Higurashi.

-¿A no?-pregunto con la duda reflejada en el rostro.- ¿Entonces?

-Desde ahora dejaras de ser Kagome Higurashi, para convertirte en Kagome Senju.

-¡¿Qué? ¿Pero cómo? Yo no soy una Senju como usted.

-Ya te lo dije, desde ahora lo eres-dijo moviendo su mano como si estuviera espantando moscas, tomándole poca importancia.- También dirás que eres mi hija.

-¡¿Qué?

-Ya lo escuchaste, desde ahora eres Kagome Senju, hija de la quinta Hokage de Konoha. ¿Has entendido?-pregunto con tono amenazante.

-De-de acuerdo-tartamudeo por el miedo que le causo el tono de voz de su ahora madre.

-Entonces apurate e desayunar que se hace tarde.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Kagome estaba más nerviosa conforme avanzaban al lugar acordado, ¡no lo podía creer!, hoy conocería a su equipo y eso hacía que se la revolviera el estómago.

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

Estaban los cinco ninjas en medio del campo de entrenamiento, la verdad todos habían llegado mucho antes de lo acordado y todo se debía a la controversia que causaba el tener un nuevo compañero.

-¿Cuánto tiempo más tardara Tsunade-sama?-preguntaba por milésima vez el rubio-imperativo del equipo.

-Ya calmate Naruto, pronto llegara-respondió Yamato por milésima vez.

-Miren ahí…-pero Kakashi callo al instante ya que le sorprendió de sobremanera la presencia de una chica demasiado hermosa.

-Baya pero si son puntuales-menciono la Hokage mientras observaba las caras de todo el equipo.-Bueno no hay que perder más el tiempo, les presento a su nueva compañera, Kagome Senju, mi adorable hija.-termino de decir con una sonrisa que detonaba orgullo, mientras se hacía a un lado para que los demás la vieran a su "hija".

-Hola-saludo Kagome con nervosismo, pero lo que le sorprendió es que entre esos ninjas estuviera el chico que conoció el día anterior.

Naruto por su parte no lo podía creer, ¡era ella!, por más tiempo que posara nunca olvidaría su apariencia. La vio más detenidamente se veía más hermosa que el día anterior, inclusive más sexi y no pudo evitar devorarla con la mirada.

-¿Y bien, no piensan decir nada?-pregunto la hokage rompiendo así con el silencio que se había formado.

Nadie sabía que decir, por un lado se sentían realmente sorprendidos por la apariencia del nuevo integrante del equipo, no les importaba que fuera una chica, sino lo importante era que no parecía tener pinta de ninja. En primer lugar tenía el cabello extremadamente largo, la llegaba debajo de la cintura, lo tenía negro con destellos azulados, lo tenía completamente lacio pero las puntas se enroscaban. Sus facciones eran finas, el color de la piel era blanca pero no pálida, su mirada era de color chocolate con un brillo enigmático, sus labios de color rosado eran finos. Su cuerpo era menudo y se veía frágil, la ropa ninja que portaba se ceñía a su cuerpo causando un efecto irresistible, sin duda alguna su porte parecía más el de una princesa que el de una kunoichi.

-¿Qué, se quedaron sin palabras?-gruño molesta la hokage al percibir la mirada que los hombres del equipo le dedicaban a su pequeña hija.

-Emmm… Yo… Un gusto-tartamudeo Kakashi mientras le extendía la mano a Kagome para saludar.-Mi nombre es Kakashi Hatake

-Igualmente-respondió Kagome mientras tomaba la mano del ninja.- Kagome Hi… Kagome Senju.

-Vaya no puedo creerlo, así que tú eres la hija de nuestra hokage.-Menciono con una sonrisa debajo de su máscara, mientras soltaba la mano de Kagome.

-Jejeje-rio nerviosa al pensar que podían descubrir que era mentira eso de ser su "hija"-A si es.

-Entonces será un gusto que estés en el equipo.-Menciono Yamato con una sonrisa.-Mi nombre es Yamato.

-Mucho gusto-Respondió Kagome con una sonrisa en sus labios.

-Eres realmente hermosa-dijo alguien abriéndose paso entre Yamato y Kakashi-Mi nombre es Sai.

-Gra-gracias-murmuro Kagome mientras un leve sonrojo aparecía en sus mejillas.

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Tú eres la hija de la vieja Tsunade!-Soltó Naruto mientras se paraba enfrente de Kagome.

-¿Tú la conoces?-pregunto Sakura mientras miraba a Kagome de arriba abajo.

-Algo así- respondió Naruto mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Chocamos ayer.-Dijo Kagome posando su mirada en Sakura.

-¿Chocar?-pregunto Kakashi mirando a Naruto con su único ojo visible.

-Emmm… Bueno…-Naruto no sabía que contestar, estaba realmente nervioso, nunca imagino que la chica que conoció ayer fuera su nueva compañera de equipo y mucho menos que fuera la hija de la hokage.

-Naruto y yo nos conocimos ayer por la tarde, chocamos al dar la vuelta en una esquina y luego de presentarnos yo me fui porque tenía asuntos pendientes que atender.-Dijo Kagome con voz un poco fría ya que no le gustaba para nada la mirada que le dedicaba la pelirrosa del equipo, y si una cosa aprendió en sus viajes para recolectar los fragmentos de la perla es que no te tienes que dejar intimidar por nadie y menos por una persona que apenas si conoces.-¿Y tú quién eres?

-Soy Sakura Haruno…

**Reviews**


	9. Amenazas

**Muchas gracias a las personitas que han dejado comentarios! los adoro por eso, y por estar siguiendo mi alocada historia, espero y este capitulo sea de su agrado, puse mi mayor empeño, así que espero y merezca un review.**

**"Cuando la vida te presente razones para llorar, demuéstrale que tienes mil y una razones para reír."**

* * *

><p><strong>"Yo no hablo de venganzas ni perdones, el olvido es la única venganza y el único perdón."<strong>

**_Jorge Luis Borges._  
><strong>

**"AMENAZAS"**

-¿Sakura Haruno?-pregunto Kagome tratando de acordarse de donde había escuchado el nombre.

-A si es-menciono Sakura sin dejar de mirar a Kagome.

-¿En dónde he escuchado ese nombre?-pregunto Kagome en voz alta.

-Ella es mi alumna-dijo la hokage tratando de resolver la duda de la chica.

-¡A sí!-dijo Kagome al recordar que su sensei le había hablado de ella hace algún tiempo.-Ya lo recuerdo, por cierto mucho gusto-dijo mientras se dirigía nuevamente hacia Sakura.

-Igualmente.

Ambas se estrecharon las manos, pero en ese preciso instante unas figuras irrumpieron en el campo.

-Ibiki, Anko, ¿pero qué hacen aquí?-pregunto la hokage con gran duda.

-Hemos venido a dejar las cosas en claro.-Sentencio Ibiki con un tono de voz más profundo de lo normal.

-¿Cosas en claro?-pregunto la hokage con incredulidad.

-A si es-respondió Anko mientras se dirigía a los integrantes del equipo.-Les tenemos que dejar unas cosas claras a ellos-menciono mientras apuntaba con la cabeza al equipo Kakashi.

-¿Y cuáles son…?-ni siquiera Yamato termino de acabar la pregunta ya que Ibiki lo corto.

-Le llega a pasar algo a Kagome y los perseguiré por cielo mar y tierra hasta dar con todos ustedes-dijo sin rodeos Ibiki, mientras mostraba una mirada totalmente aterradora, que dejo helados a todos los presentes, incluyendo a la misma Kagome y a la Hokage.

-Lo que dice Ibiki es verdad, le llega a pesas algo a Kagome y se las verán no solo con Ibiki, sino también conmigo-dijo tronándose los dedos, causando un efecto más dramático.

Los demás solamente asintieron ante tal amenaza, la verdad ver a Anko e Ibiki juntos haciendo una amenaza de muerte no era para nada bueno. Kagome solo atino a sonreír levemente, ya que pensaba que ese par la sobreprotegían.

-Anko, Ibiki, no jueguen, si Kagome está en este grupo es por algo, ella sabe protegerse por sí misma.-menciono con orgullo la hokage.

-Lo que mi "madre" dice es cierto-agregó Kagome remarcando la palabra madre- además, fui entrenada por los mejores-termino de decir mientras les dirigía a Anko e Ibiki una mirada cómplice.

Ellos solamente se limitaron a asentir con la cabeza, pero rápidamente ese hermoso momento fue roto por la voz de Ibiki.

-Pero aun así no está demás ser precavidos-dijo con un tono amenazante en su voz.

Los integrantes del equipo tenían una pregunta en mente, ¿Qué rayos tenía que ver Kagome con Ibiki y Anko?, si esos dos la protegían mucho era de suponerse que Kagome era una chica demasiado especial.

-Bueno, es mejor que dejemos las amenazas a un lado-dijo la hokage para así apaciguar la tensión que había- creo que es mejor que Kagome empiece a conocer a sus nuevos compañeros-termino de decir mientras desaparecía en una nube de humo.

Por su parte, Anko e Ibiki les dirigieron una última mirada de amenaza antes de desaparecer igual que la hokage.

La tensión era tan palpable que hasta podía cortarse con una kunai, todos miraban a Kagome, y ella por su parte los miraba igualmente.

-Umm… así que eres la hija de la hokage, ¿no es así?-pregunto Kakashi para romper aquel incomodo silencio.

-Si-respondió Kagome mientras le dedicaba una gran sonrisa.

-¡Oye Kagome! ¡Vamos a comer a Ichiraku Ramen! ¡Yo invito! ¡Dattebayo!-grito con gran alegría Naruto mientras jalaba a la pobre de Kagome por el brazo.

Kagome estaba en shock por el repentino cambio en el ambiente, unos momentos antes era tenso y un segundo después se volvió ligero. Los demás respiraron resignados mientras una gotita les resbalaba por la nuca.

-¡Oye Naruto esperanos!-grito Sakura mientras corría para sí alcanzar a sus compañeros de equipo. Los demás solamente los siguieron.

* * *

><p>En Ichiraku Ramen se daba una amena charla entre seis personas<p>

-¿Te gusto el Ramen, Kagome-chan?-pregunto el Naruto con una de sus sonrisas zorrunas.

-Si está muy muy rico.-Respondió Kagome mientras le regalaba una enorme sonrisa, cosa que hizo que el rubio se sonrojara.

-¿Y, donde te encontrabas?, digo, siendo la hija de nuestra Guidame, supongo que debiste haber estado con ella, pero yo nunca te vi por la aldea-pregunto Kakashi.

-¿Eh?-Kagome no sabía que responder, y si metía la pata, ¡Qué horror!, solo le rogaba a Kami que le ayudara a que no la descubrieran-Emmm… Bu-bueno, la verdad es que yo he estado viajando.

-¿Viajando?, yo creí que habías estado en una academia de modales-comento con ironía Sakura, mientras observaba como comía Kagome, la verdad le impresionaba los modales que tenía, comía con tanta elegancia, como si fuera una princesa.

-Oye, no por ser ninja me voy a olvidar de los modales, ¿o tu si?-pregunto Kagome con un poco de sorna en su voz.

-Un ninja se caracteriza por sus habilidades, no por su cara bonita y sus modales-respondió Sakura mientras fulminaba con la mirada Kagome, ella no se dejaría vencer por una chica delgaducha.

-¿Eso lo dices porque tú no tienes ninguna de las dos cualidades que nombraste?-Kagome se puso a la defensiva, ella no se dejaría vencer por una chica frentuda, no dejaría que la vuelvan a humillar, antes lo hizo con Kikyo, pero ahora las cosas eran diferentes.

Los chicos estaban realmente atentos al intercambio de palabras, por un lado se encontraba Sakura, con su terrible temperamento, y por el otro se encontraba Kagome, la nueva integrante del equipo, la verdad nadie sabía cómo era su carácter así que esta era la mejor oportunidad de saberlo.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Por si no lo sabes yo soy más bella que tú!, no es mi culpa que aparte de fea estés ciega-agrego burlonamente Sakura.

-¡¿Fea?-grito Kagome poniéndose de pie-por si no lo has notado yo no soy la que tiene una gran frente.

-En eso tienes razón, la fea de Sakura tiene una gran frente-Sai no pudo aguantarse más y hablo sin medir las consecuencias, y en cuanto hubo acabado de decir aquello sintió como alguien lo golpeaba en la cabeza dejándolo inconsciente.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunto Kagome mientras se acercaba a Sai para revisar que estuviera bien.

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas?-dijo Sakura con un tic en el ojo derecho.

-El solo dijo la verdad-respondió Kagome notando como a Sakura se le hinchaba una vena en la frente.

-O-oye, Kagome-chan, ¿Por qué no llevamos a Sai al hospital?-pregunto temeroso Naruto, pero la verdad daba gracias a Kami que el golpeado no haiga sido él.

-No creo que sea necesario-comento Kagome mientras ponía una mano en la cabeza de Sai y de esta salía un resplandor rosado, al cabo de unos segundos Sai recobro el conocimiento.

El resto del equipo se sorprendió por la habilidad de Kagome, pero pensándolo mejor era de suponerse que la hija de la mejor ninja medico tuviera también un gran conocimiento en ese campo.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-pregunto Sakura con el ceño fruncido.

-Fácil, simplemente concentre mi energía en la palma de mi mano, para así poder desbloquear la parte del cerebro que bloqueaste con tu golpe.

-Mejor me voy, hasta luego.

-Creo que será mejor que yo también me vaya-menciono Yamato y se retiró con un gesto con la mano.

-Si igualmente yo me retiro, el deber me llama-dicho esto Kakashi desapareció en una nube de humo con un puf.

-O-oye Kagome-chan, ¿Quieres dar un paseo por la aldea?-pregunto un poco nervioso Naruto.

-Claro.

-Sera divertido-agrego Sai con una sonrisa.

Naruto fulmino a Sai con su mirada, él tenía planeado una salida solo con Kagome, no con el entrometido de Sai.

Los tres salieron del lugar para empezar a caminar rumbo al centro de la aldea, para los chicos no pasa desapercibido las miradas que los hombres le dirigían a Kagome, la verdad no les sorprendió, Kagome era en verdad muy hermosa.

-Y, Naruto-kun, ¿Qué me cuentas de ti?-pregunto Kagome con curiosidad ya que quería saber todo su nuevo equipo.

-Umm…- Naruto pensaba en que decirle para impresionarla- Me gusta el Ramen, soy tu nuevo compañero de equipo, ¡Soy el más guapo de la Aldea! Y por supuesto ¡Soy el mejor ninja de toda Konoha! ¡Dattebayo! –grito Naruto mientras hacia una pose heroica.

A Kagome le salió una gotita detrás de la nuca mientras miraba a Naruto como si fuera un loco. Sai por su parte solamente miraba la reacción de Kagome y sonrió al saber que el pobre de su compañero hacia vanos esfuerzos para impresionar a su nueva compañera de equipo.

-Kagome-chan, no le hagas caso, solo es un pobre loco-menciono Sai con sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro.

-¡¿Qué? ¡Mejor callate si no quieres que te dé un buen puñetazo!-amenazo el rubio con el puño en alto.

-Oigan chicos, no peleen-Kagome trataba de razonar con ellos para que no se mataran mutuamente y extrañamente esto le recordó a cuando Inuyasha peleaba con Kouga, rápidamente alejo esos recuerdos de su mente, no era el momento para ponerse triste.

-Solo porque tú lo dices Kagome-chan, porque si no te juro que mato a este baka-dijo Naruto mientras se cruzaba de brazos.

En ese instante Shizune apareció enfrente de ellos, causando la impresión de los presentes.

-Tsunade-sama los quiere ver en su despacho-hablo Shizune con seriedad mientras les indicaba que la siguieran.

-Hai-respondieron al uniso los tres mientras asentían con la cabeza.

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos los cuatro ninjas se encontraban saltando sobre los tejados rumbo a la torre Hokage.

* * *

><p><em>"Toc, toc"<em>, se escuchó que tocaban la puerta.

-Adelante-dijo la hokage que se encontraba sentada detrás de escritorio con los dedos de las manos entrelazados.

En cuanto se escuchó aquella palabra la puerta se abrió dejando entrar a cuatro figuras. Kagome pudo notar en cuanto entro al cuarto, que sus demás compañeros ya se encontraban hay. Sakura por su parte al notar la presencia de sus otros tres compañeros comprendió que esta llamada por parte de la Hokage era para una misión.

-Bueno, ya que están aquí todos-menciono mientras recorría con la mirada a todo el equipo-les diré cuál es su nueva misión.-Todos asintieron con la cabeza mientras Shizune miraba con atención a su Hokage-Sé que ustedes cinco acaban de llagar de una misión demasiado larga pero ustedes son los más indicados para esto, y, además necesito que se empiecen a acoplar con Kagome.

Kagome sentía mariposas en su estómago, esta sería su primera misión, y también sería la primera vez que saldría de la aldea y lo peor de todo es que viajaría, como en el pasado, pero a diferencia que con un equipo nuevo, y un diferente propósito.

-¿Qué tipo de misión es?-pregunto Yamato con curiosidad.

-Una misión rango B, tendrán que recolectar información-contesto muy seriamente.

-¡Que!, ¡pero vieja! ¡Esas misiones son para debiluchos Dattebayo!-gritaba colérico Naruto mientras hacía pucheros.

-¡Naruto! ¡Cuántas veces te he…!-pero la Godaime cayó al instante al ver como Kagome le daba un golpe a Naruto.

-¡No le vuelvas a faltar el respeto en mi presencia!-grito Kagome con una aura asesina.- ¿De acuerdo?-pregunto con una gran sonrisa mientras le daba la mano para que así Naruto se pudiera parar.

Todos quedaron atónitos por lo que acababan de presenciar, quien creería que una jovencita con apariencia de princesa pudiera tener ese carácter. La hokage solo sonrió de lado, la verdad le encantaba tener una hija, y la mejor es que esa hija fuera Kagome. Naruto tomo la mano de Kagome con una risita nerviosa, la verdad es que debía de pensarlo dos veces antes de decirle vieja a la madre de su nueva compañera.

-Lo siento en verdad Naruto-kun, te prometo no volverlo a hacer si tu no me haces enojar nuevamente-dijo Kagome con una gran sonrisa que derretía hasta el mismo hielo.

-_"Conociendo a Naruto eso en verdad será difícil"_-pensaba Sakura con un deje de cansancio.

-Volviendo al tema principal-Dijo la hokage para llamar la atención de todos-Esta no será una simple misión de recolección-hizo una pausa dramática mientras observaba que todos se encontraban ansioso por escuchar más-ya que, la información que quiero que traigan es sobre Uchiha Sasuke-finalizo con la voz más seria de lo normal.

_-"¿Uchiha Sasuke?"_-pensó Kagome al ver la reacción de su equipo, ya que sus expresiones daban a entender que era alguien importante.

"**Una persona que quiere venganza guarda sus heridas abiertas."**

**Sir Francis Bacon**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero y les siga gustando la historia, como también espero un review para saber si aun gustan de ella.<strong>

**se me cuidan, y, nos seguimos leyendo.**

**REVIEWS**


	10. Sorpresas y encuentros

**Gomen! gomen ne por la tardanza, pero es que el tiempo no me alcanzaba, y cada vez que iba a publicar un nuevo capi, se me olvidaba por que empezaba a leer otros fics, pero ya no mas espera, aquí les traigo un nuevo capi de esta historia, de mi bebe.**

**Espero Reviews. Nos leemos abajo en las notas finales.**

* * *

><p><em>"No hay que sobrestimar lo inusitado. Hay que dotar de aguijones a lo común y corriente."<em>

_Elias Canetti_

_**"SORPRESAS Y ENCUENTROS"**_

Kagome se encontraba en su habitación arreglando las cosas para su misión, se vería en dos horas con su equipo. Empaco lo esencial: Kunais, shurikens, senbons, hilos, entre otras cosas. También empaco un botiquín y una bolsa de dormir.

Aún tenía tiempo suficiente, así que decidió tomarse un baño para relajarse. Abrió la llave de la regadera y espero un poco para que el agua se calentara, mientras se empezó a desvestir, cuando sintió que el agua se encontraba caliente se metió en ella. Sentía el agua correr por su cuerpo y de cierta forma la relajaba, pero aquella paz no duro mucho al recordar a cierto hanyou. Unas cuantas lágrimas empezaron a correr por su rostro, pero debido a las gotas de agua que caían no se notaba.

Después de algunos minutos más debajo del agua opto por cerrarle a la llave, para luego salir y cubrirse con una toalla blanca. Empezó a escoger la ropa que se pondría, y esta consistía en: un short color rojo que le llegaba a mitad del muslo, con una venda en la pierna izquierda, unas botas que le llegaban debajo de la rodilla color negro, una blusa de cuello de tortuga sin mangas color blanco y sus guantes color negro.

Por último se encargó de su cabello, lo aliso lo mejor posible y se hizo una coleta baja que termino de amarrarlo con un listón blanco, de hecho, cuando se miró en el espejo de cuerpo completo que había en la habitación, se dio cuenta del excesivo parecido que había entre ella y Kikyo. Primero que nada los colores de la ropa eran los mismos, con acepción de las botas, el peinado también era el mismo, y, para acabarla de rematar, tenían la misma mirada vacía, fría, calculadora, despiadada y carente de emoción, se pensaba cambiar pero miro el reloj, ya no le daba tiempo, así que opto por poner la mejor de sus sonrisas y termino de colocarse la banda de Konoha en su cintura a forma de cinturón. Tomo sus cosas, salió por la ventana y empezó a saltar por los tejados para así llegar a su destino.

* * *

><p>Había dos personas en la salida de Konoha, esperando a sus demás compañeros de equipo.<p>

-¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Ya se tardaron demasiado!-gritaba colérico un rubio.

-Ya deja de hacer berrinche Naruto, que aún es temprano.

-¡Yo no estoy haciendo berrinche! ¡Y si no quieres terminar con un ojo morado mejor callate Sai!

-Oye, mira-menciono Sai para llamar la atención de su compañero – es Kagome.

-¡Es verdad! ¡Dattebayo! –A Naruto le salieron estrellitas mientras miraba a Kagome llegar donde ellos estaban-¡Kagome-chan, por aquí!-grito Naruto mientras alzaba los brazos y los movía de un lado a otro.

Kagome llego donde sus compañeros de equipo y se extrañó de que aún no llegaran los demás, ya que solamente estaban Naruto-kun y Sai-kun.

-Hola-saludo Kagome con una sonrisa- ¿aún no llegan los demás?-pregunto levemente intrigada.

-No, aun no llegan, pero no an de tardar.-Afirmo Sai con una de sus típicas sonrisas.

-Es verdad Kagome-chan, ellos suelen ser un poco desobligados, Dattebayo-dijo Naruto con un toque de indignación en su voz, mientras asentía con su cabeza mecánicamente.

-¿Siempre suelen ser así?-pregunto Kagome.

-A veces - respondió Naruto mientras se encogía de hombros.-Miren, hay viene el capitán Yamato.

-Hola-saludo cortésmente mientras sonreía.- Veo que solo falta Sakura y Kakashi-senpai.

-Hai-dijeron los tres a la vez.

-No, ahora solo falta Kakashi-sensei.

Todos voltearon a ver quién había hablado.

-Sakura-chan, has llegado-menciono Naruto con una sonrisa.

-Hola-saludo cortésmente Kagome con una gran sonrisa.

-Hola-contesto cortante Sakura, para luego empezar a platicar amenamente con Yamato.

-No le tomes importancia-le comento Sai a Kagome- solo deja que pase un poco de tiempo y se acostumbre a ti- le aconsejó.

-Gracias-murmuro Kagome solo para Sai.-Ahora solo falta Kakashi-sensei-agrego-¿pero por qué tarda tanto?-pregunto un poco irritada por el retraso del último integrante.

-De seguro se perdió por el camino de la vida-comento Naruto con un tono cansado.

-¿El camino de la vida?-pregunto Kagome.

Y en el preciso momento en que Kagome formulo esa pregunta, Kakashi apareció con un puf.

-Hola-saludo como si nada.

-¿Por qué se tardó tanto?-reprocho Kagome, que aún no sabía de las mañas de él.

-Es que me he perdido en el camino de la…-pero no lo pudo acabar de decir ya que lo interrumpieron.

-¡NO SEA MENTIROSO! - gritaron al uniso Sakura y Naruto, mientras a los demás les salían una gotita en la nuca.

-Creo que es mejor que empecemos con la misión, ya que todos estamos aquí- dijo Yamato con una sonrisa.

Todos asintieron con la cabeza mientras empezaban a salir de la aldea con paso calmado, pero antes de si quiera poner un pie fuera de la aldea unas voces los detuvieron.

-Esperen.

Todos voltearon rápidamente al reconocer esa voz.

-Anko-san, ¿pero qué haces aquí?- pregunto Kagome con duda.

-Vinimos a entregarte esto antes de que te vayas.-Dijo Ibiki con su característico tono de voz.

Kagome abrió los ojos impresionada por lo que veía, frente a ella se encontraba Ibiki con una hermosa katana de color plata con decoraciones de petalos de cerezos en el mango y decoraciones de enredaderas en la filosa hoja.

-Ten-menciono Ibiki mientras le entregaba la katana a Kagome.

-Es hermosa…-murmuro Kagome mientras la sostenía en sus manos-gracias.-le dijo a Ibiki mientras le daba un gran abrazo.

-Falto yo-interrumpió Anko.

Kagome se separó de Ibiki para mirar fijamente a Anko y se sorprendió de sobremanera al ver que Anko sostenía un gran arco color plata con pequeños detalles de flores rojas y también pudo apreciar un carcaj color negro lleno de flechas de plata.

-Pero no te quedes ahí – reprocho Anko al ver que Kagome estaba en shock – tomalas.

Kagome guardo su nueva espada en su funda y se la acomodo en su cintura. Rápidamente se acercó a Anko y tomo el carcaj, se lo coloco rápidamente en su hombro y luego tomo el gran arco, el tamaño de este era casi como el de su propio cuerpo, se lo coloco en su espalda rápidamente para luego darle un abrazo a Anko.

-Gracias-murmuro Kagome.

-No es nada-respondió Anko con una sonrisa.

Todos los demás estaban impresionados, no podían creer lo que veían, realmente Kagome era alguien sumamente especial como para que Anko e Ibiki la quisieran tanto.

-Es mejor que ya partan-sugirió Ibiki.

-Hai-respondió Kagome mientras empezaba a caminar para salir de la aldea.- ¡Adiós!-grito mientras movía su brazo a modo de despedida- ¡nos vemos pronto!- y dicho eso se empezó a alejar de la aldea con sus compañeros.

* * *

><p>-Entonces Kagome-chan, ¿Qué se siente ser hija de la hokage?-pregunto Sai con calma.<p>

-Umm…, nunca lo había pensado.-Contesto con calma mientras le regalaba una gran sonrisa a su compañero y seguían caminando tranquilamente.

Kagome se sentía mal con la pregunta que la había hecho Sai, ya que le hizo recordar a su verdadera madre, _¿que se sentía ser la hija de la hokage?_, se preguntaba, se sentía extraño, ya que ella no era su verdadera madre, pero aun así ella sentía un enorme cariño por ella.

-Es mejor que aumentemos el paso-dijo Kakashi sacando de sus pensamientos a Kagome.

-Hai-respondieron todos al uniso mientras empezaban a correr.

Kagome se sentía realmente bien corriendo, ¡no podía creer que ella estuviera haciendo eso! Antes, cuando viajaba con Inuyasha, él siempre la llevaba cargando en su espalda, y ahora ¡ella corría por su propia cuenta!, podía sentir el viento golpear en su rostro, su cabello no se alborotaba gracias a que lo tenía amarrado en una coleta, pero aun así se movía con el viento.

-Al parecer te gusta correr, ¿no es así?-pregunto Naruto con una sonrisa zorruna, mientras corría alado de Kagome.

-Hai, me encanta-respondió sin dejar de correr.

* * *

><p>Habían llegado aún bosque cuando empezó a oscurecer, Yamato opto por acampar hay mismo, él había propuesto dormir en una pequeña cabaña que el crearía, gracias al elemento madera que él podía controlar, pero Naruto, Sakura y Kagome habían dicho que preferían dormir al aire libre, así que todos terminaron por aceptar dormir a la intemperie.<p>

-Naruto, ¿puedes ir por un poco de agua que hay en el rio cerca de aquí? –pregunto Sakura mientras ella acomodaba su bolsa de dormir.

-¡Claro Sakura-chan!-respondió alegremente el rubio con una gran sonrisa, rápidamente empezó a dirigirse al rio que habían visto anteriormente.

Kagome solo se concentraba en acomodar su bolsa de dormir, no tenía ánimos de comenzar una plática con nadie. A su mente llegaron imágenes de su antigua vida, de sus antiguos amigos, de su antigua familia…

Recordaba como Inuyasha siempre molestaba a Shippuo, como el monje Miroku manoseaba a Sango, recordaba tantas cosas… pero ahora todo era completamente diferente… ella era diferente…

Se dejó caer pesadamente en el suelo, se sentó a un lado de donde se encontraba Sai, pudo notar que Kakashi había encendido una fogata, y que Sakura se encontraba asando unos pescados que había traído Naruto del rio. Una pequeña sonrisa nostálgica se mostró en su rostro, ¡extrañaba tanto a sus amigos! Pero debía de ser fuerte, ahora tenía una nueva vida, nuevos amigos, una nueva familia, un nuevo objetivo, y, sobre todo, tenía un nuevo destino.

Rápidamente se paró de donde estaba y se dirigió donde estaba Sakura.

-¿Te puedo ayudar en algo?-pregunto amablemente.

Sakura la observo de reojo para luego contestar.-No gracias, ya casi acabo.-Respondió amablemente, lo cual extraño muchísimo a Kagome, ya que del poco tiempo que habían convivido juntas, Sakura nunca se había portado tan amable con ella.

-Pero gracias por preguntar.-Agrego rápidamente Sakura, ya que pensó que había sonado un poco grosera.

-Si necesitas algo me avisas-ofreció Kagome mientras se retiraba para luego sentarse nuevamente alado de Sai.

* * *

><p>Ya todos habían acabado de comer, la primera guardia la tenía que hacer Kagome, así que mientras los demás dormían ella se encontraba sentada con su espalda recargada en un árbol, tenía sus ojos cerrados, como si durmiera, pero la verdad es que estaba realmente atenta a cualquier sonido sospechosos, además de que estaba practicando su "don" para rastrear, ella no podía sentir chakra como los demás ninjas que rastrean, ella en cambio gracias a sus poderes de sacerdotisa podía sentir la energía de los seres vivos, podía sentir el alma de personas, su esencia misma.<p>

Sus ojos se abrieron de golpe, mostrando así el hermoso color de ellos, pero había algo más en esos orbes, su mirada denotaba sorpresa y preocupación, rápidamente empezó a despertar a sus demás compañeros.

-Naruto, despierta-decía Kagome mientras zarandeaba a un rubio.

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?-pregunto Kakashi que ya se encontraba alerta.

-Se acercan, y son muchos…-le contesto Kagome tratando de guardar la calma.

-¿Quiénes se acercan?-pregunto Sai que ya se encontraba despierto.

-Siento varias energías, se dirigen hacia nosotros y por la velocidad a la que se acercan dan a entender que son ninjas.

-¿Cómo lo puedes sentir?-intervino Yamato.

-Soy algo así como un rastreador.

-¿Un rastreador?-pregunto Naruto que ya se había despertado completamente.

-No es momento para que me interroguen, ya se acer…

Pero no pudo terminar de decirlo, ya que a unos metros de distancia de donde se encontraban se escuchó una fuerte explosión, Kagome reacciono rápidamente y concentrándose como le había enseñado su madre e Ibiki puso un campo de energía alrededor de ella y sus compañeros, para que así la explosión no les afectara.

Kakashi y los demás salieron del shock en el que se encontraban, se sorprendieron al percatarse de que eran protegidos por un campo de energía color rosa, pero lo que más les sorprendió fue que el campo fue hecho por Kagome.

-Es mejor que nos alejemos de aquí-dijo Yamato a modo de sugerencia.

-Concuerdo con usted capitán Yamato-hablo Kagome mientras desvanecía el campo que había creado.

-Pues yo no estoy de acuerdo.

Una voz se escuchó detrás de ellos, rápidamente todos voltearon a ver a la persona que había dicho aquello. A pesar de la oscuridad, se podía apreciar la apariencia de un hombre fornido de no más de 25 años, con cabello corto, y por su vestimenta y distintivo daba a entender que era un ninja.

Rápidamente todos se pusieron en guardia.

-¿Quién eres?-pregunto Kakashi.

-¿Importa?-respondió el hombre con un tono arrogante en su voz.

-¿Por qué no les dices a tus demás compañeros que salgan?-Kakashi nuevamente hablo pero ahora con un tono más amenazante.

De entre los arbustos y árboles salieron varios ninjas, Kagome conto rápidamente, eran 40 en total.

-Mátenlos-ordeno el hombre con el que anteriormente habían hablado.

Los ninjas que estaban alrededor se lanzaron contra ellos rápidamente, Kakashi empezó a esquivar, al igual que Yamato, Sai, Sakura y Kagome, Naruto por su parte empezó a hacer unos sellos rápidamente con las manos para luego exclamar:

-"Kage Bunshin no Jutsu"

Varios clones de Naruto aparecieron sorprendiendo a Kagome. Los clones de Naruto empezaron a pelar contra los ninjas, Kakashi también empezó a atacar con una Kunai, Yamato utilizaba shurikeins, Sai creaba monstros de tinta para así atacar al enemigo, Sakura utilizaba sus golpes cargados de chakra y Kagome también utilizaba sus puños como ataque.

Los ninjas eran rápidos y esquivaban los ataques, Kagome rápidamente golpeo el suelo con uno de sus puños e hizo que este temblara haciendo que varias rocas salieran disparadas al aire, rápidamente empezó a saltar en ellas para luego dar un salto en el aire y girar sobre si mientras tiraba varias kunais a sus enemigos.

El equipo Kakashi estaba impresionado.

-Al parecer Sakura no es la única con una fuerza sobre humana-murmuro Kakashi.

Los demás solo asintieron con la cabeza para luego concentrarse nuevamente en la pelea.

No se habían dado cuenta que estaban cerca de una cascada hasta que uno de los pocos ninjas que quedaban lanzo una bomba donde se encontraba Kagome, ella logro esquivar justo a tiempo la explosión pero la ráfaga que esta desprendió la mando a volar cayendo justo donde se encontraba la cascada, Kagome solo alcanzo a ver como el su protector, que se encontraba en atada en su cintura salía volando también, para luego perder el conocimiento mientras caía.

* * *

><p>Kagome abrió pesadamente los ojos, podía escuchar el sonido del agua al caer, se empezó a levantar lentamente, noto que aún era de noche y que se encontraba totalmente empapada y sola.<p>

-Sera mejor que busque a los demás.-Kagome empezó a rastrear la energía de sus compañeros, pero algo la desconcertó por completo- hay una energía cerca de aquí… será mejor que valla a ver que es.

Kagome empezó a dirigirse al lugar de donde procedía dicha energía, se empezaba a acercar a una cueva, cuando entro no vio nada fuera de lo común, así que opto por adentrarse más.

Al llegar al fondo de la cueva pudo divisar una figura, se acercó lentamente para así verificar que o quien era aquello.

-No te acerques más o morirás.-La amenaza que escucho hizo que se detuviera por unos instantes, pero volvió a acercarse lentamente.-Te dije que no te acercaras-volvió a escuchar Kagome, la voz sonaba bastante amenazante, y también fría, podía distinguirse que era la voz de un hombre.

Kagome abrió los ojos impresionada al notar que efectivamente, era un hombre el que se encontraba ahí, pero no por eso abrió los ojos, sino porque el joven tenía varias heridas en su cuerpo…

-Estas herido-afirmo la joven mientras se acercaba más.

-Te dije que no te acercaras-en el momento en que el joven dijo esas palabras el abrió sus ojos que hasta ese entonces permanecían cerrados, mostrando así un unos orbes color carmín…

_"La pareja no se apoya sobre la permanencia del amor y de la sexualidad, sino sobre la permanencia de la ternura."_

_Axelo Kostas_

* * *

><p><strong>Les gusto el capitulo?<strong>

**Me pueden decir quien es el personaje que sale al final?**

**jejeje, espero y me respondan y me den su opinión en un hermoso Review, y les agradezco a las que me dejaron uno en el capi anterior. Sin su apoyo esta historia no se estaría realizando. Alguna sugerencia o comentario me lo envían en un Review o si no pueden buscarme en el Face, me pueden buscar como:**

**"Mey Sakura"**

**yo las agregare con solo que me digan que son lectoras o escritoras de .**

**Nos seguimos leyendo!**

**sayo!**


	11. Ojos Carmesí

**Hola! Como están gente? espero y bien, les ofrezco una grannnn... disculpa! gomen ne... se que me he tardado horrores, y no tengo excusa mas que mi ordenador se puso loco! y uff... ustedes comprenderán o eso espero.**

**Les agradezco a: antu2309: te agradezco tu comentario que me levanto los ánimos, espero y sigas con la historia y no te decepcione, con respecto a lo de los capítulos largos, tratare de hacerlos mas extensos.**

**Charley Uchihax: agradezco tu comentario, ademas de que la historia me gusto no he dejado review pero te prometo hacerlo.**

** lady-darkness-chan: gracias por el comentario y gracias por leer el fic.**

**luffyrivas: espero y te agrade el capi! gracias por leer!**

**wueno y sin mas por agregar aquí esta el capi!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>No existe amor en paz. Siempre viene acompañado de agonías, éxtasis, alegrías intensas y tristezas profundas.<em>**

**_Paulo Coelho_**

**"OJOS CARMESÍ"**

Escucho pasos acercase en donde él se encontraba, pensó que si se mantenía quieto no levantaría sospechas, pero al parecer se equivocó rotundamente…

-No te acerques más o morirás.-Solo esperaba que la persona que se encontraba en la cueva entendiera su amenaza, pero lamentablemente no fue así, ya que volvió a escuchar los pasos que se acercaban a el.- Te dije que no te acercaras-hablo con voz fría y carente de emoción alguna.

-Estas herido.-Pudo reconocer al instante que la persona que hablaba era una mujer, una parte de él se sintió aliviado, ya que efectivamente, se encontraba herido y cansado y si el intruso era mujer lo más probable era que ella no fuese ninja. Volvió a escuchar nuevamente los pasos que se acercaban a él.

-Te dije que no te acercaras.-Volvió a repetir, pero ahora abrió sus ojos mostrando el color carmesí de estos.

Pudo notar que efectivamente, se trataba de una mujer, para ser más exactos una joven de no más de 16 años, gracias a que su Sharigan se encontraba activado pudo ver con más detalles a la joven que se encontraba a tan solo unos pasos de él.

La tez de la joven era blanca, portaba un short color rojo que le llegaba a mitad del muslo, unas botas negras que le quedaban debajo de las rodillas, traía una blusa de cuello de tortuga sin mangas color blanca, unos guantes negros, su cabello lo tenía atado en una coleta baja que era sostenida por un listón blanco, sus facciones eran finas y sus ojos eran de un color café. Era alta, y menuda. No portaba distintivo, por lo que supuso que no era ninja, pero sus vestimentas decían todo lo contrario.

-Alejate ahora mismo.-El volvió a amenazarla, pero no con palabras sino con aquella mirada carmesí.

-Dejame ayudarte-pidió la joven con voz preocupada.-Estas herido.

-Eso no te incumbe.

-¡No me importa!-ella había gritado sorprendiendo así al joven-No te are daño, solo te curare y me iré.

Con esas palabras se acercó completamente al joven que aun tenia aquellos ojos color rojo sangre. Rápidamente empezó a revisar a su acompañate, pudo notar que tenía varias heridas en el cuerpo, no eran de tanta profundidad pero aun así no podían tomarse a la ligera.

-Quitate la prenda de arriba.

El joven dudo un poco en sus acciones, pero al fin accedió y se lo quito quedando así su pecho al descubierto.

-Acuéstate para así poder cerrar tus heridas.

El nuevamente obedeció no sin antes dudar de las acciones de la chica, pero aun así hizo lo que le indico.

De las manos de la joven empezó a salir un resplandor rosa, el joven noto esto y le sorprendió en sobremanera, ya que él nunca había visto chakra color rosa, pero aun así dejo que aquella desconocida lo curara.

La joven rápidamente cerro todas sus heridas, saco una pomada y un par de vendas de su bolsillo y empezó a ponérselos al joven. Cuando hubo acabado le limpio los restos de sangre que quedaban, también se acercó más para así poder limpiar un poco el rostro de aquel joven. Cuando se hubo acercado lo suficientemente empezó a limpiarlo, gracias a que se encontraba cerca pudo observarlo mejor.

Pudo ver que la piel del chico era blanca, tenía unos enigmáticos ojos color carmesí, sus facciones eran finas, su rostro era enmarcado por un par de mechones azulados combinado al negro azabache de su cabello, parecía un ángel de la destrucción.

-Ya acabe, solo necesitas descansar para así recuperar energías-musito la chica una vez que salió del shock en el que había entrado al ver la hermosura de aquel joven.

-Entonces largate-sentencio fríamente el pelinegro.

-¿Ni un gracias?-pregunto con sarcasmo pero con una chispa de enojo por como la había tratado su acompañante.

-No te pedí que me ayudaras-soltó el pelinegro en el mismo tono frio.

La chica solo atino a darse media vuelta para salir de ahí, pero antes de salir completamente oyó claramente al joven decir:

-No le digas nada a nadie…

La joven entendió perfectamente le mensaje así que sin más se dispuso a salir de la cueva, cuando se había acercado lo suficiente pudo notar la luz que atravesaba la espesura de la oscuridad, con eso entendió que ya habría amanecido, cuando salió completamente de aquel lugar lo pudo comprobar, ya que el sol estaba en lo alto del cielo.

-Vaya, sí que me tarde…-murmuro para sí misma.-Es mejor que me apresure a encontrar a mis compañeros…

* * *

><p>No muy lejos de hay tres figuras con capas negras y nubes rojas se encontraban corriendo a gran velocidad, repentinamente una de ellas se paró abruptamente, logrando que los demás la imitaran.<p>

-Está cerca de aquí, puedo sentirlo…-murmuro la voz de una joven.-Es mejor que nos demos prisa.

Sus compañeros asintieron mudamente para luego empezar a correr nuevamente.

* * *

><p>-¡Kagome-chan!-gritaba un rubio mientras saltaba las ramas de los árboles en busca de su compañera.<p>

-¿Dónde se habrá metido?-pregunto Sai, que iba saltando alado de Naruto.

-¡Naruto-kun! ¡Sai-kun!

Los mencionados se voltearon rápidamente ante el llamado.

-¡Kagome-chan!-grito Naruto, que sin pensarlo dos veces corrió hacia ella para abrazarla.

-Na…-pero no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir ya que su compañero le había sacado el aire con su abrazo.

-¡O, Kagome-chan! ¡Estaba tan preocupado por ti! ¡Dattebayo! –Gritaba el rubio mientras la abrazaba más fuerte y empezaba a llorar a mares.- ¡N-no me vuelvas a pre-preocupar a-así!- gimoteaba mientras se subía el moco que le empezaba a salir.

-M-me a-ahogas…-Murmuro casi sin aliento la chica.

El joven rápidamente la soltó, Kagome sintió como el alma le regresaba al cuerpo. La verdad estaba feliz de volver a ver a su compañero, pero aquel abrazo matador no le gusto para nada.

-¿Dónde estabas?-pregunto Sai que se situó alado de Naruto.

-Los estaba buscando-contesto Kagome.- ¿Dónde se encuentran los demás?

-Te están buscando cerca de la cascada de donde caíste, Dattebayo, nos asustaste Kagome-chan.-respondió el rubio.

-Es mejor que vallamos por ellos, para así continuar con la misión.-comento Sai.

-Hai-respondieron al uniso Naruto y Kagome.

Y así los tres shinobis emprendieron su carrera rumbo a la cascada.

* * *

><p>Kagome no podía dejar de pensar en aquel joven que encontró en aquella cueva, su tez blanca, sus orbes carmesí, su cabello negro azulado, su cuerpo…<p>

-_"No, no, no. Deja de pensar en eso y concéntrate en la misión de recolectar información sobre el tal Sasuke Uchiha"-_pensaba la joven mientras se dirigían en busca de sus demás compañeros.

-Oye Kagome-chan, ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Naruto.

-¿He?-Kagome fue sacada de sus pensamientos gracias a la pregunta de su compañero.-Si, sí, me encuentro bien, no te preocupes-respondió enérgicamente mientras le dirigía una gran sonrisa a Naruto.

-Miren, hay están-menciono Sai señalando al frente. Rápidamente sus dos compañeros voltearon hacia la dirección que señalaba Sai.

-¡Sakura-chan! ¡Kakashi-sensei! ¡Capitán Yamato!-grito un eufórico rubio.

Al instante los mencionados voltearon rápidamente, solo para encontrarse con el resto de sus compañeros.

-Naruto, no es necesario que grites tan fuerte-reprendió Sakura una vez que el rubio hubo llegado a su lado.

-Es que estaba emocionado de verles, dettebayo-el rubio empezó a reír estrepitosamente mientras se rascaba la nuca.

-Por cierto, toma-Yamato se dirigió hacia Kagome ignorando olímpicamente a Naruto.-Las recogimos luego de la pelea.-Termino de decir mientras le entregaba su espada, su mochila y su arco y flechas a Kagome.

-Gracias-agradeció la chica mientras tomaba sus posesiones y se las colocaba.

-Ahora que ya estamos todos es mejor que nos demos prisa para llegar lo más pronto posible a las antiguas guaridas de Orochimaru-ordeno Kakashi dirigiéndose a los demás que asintieron mudamente.

* * *

><p>Habían llegado a las guaridas bajo tierra de Orochimaru, no sabían a ciencia cierta qué era lo que les depararía si avanzaban más.<p>

-Sai, invoca a tus ratas para que verifiquen los diferentes caminos-ordeno Kakashi con semblante serio.

Sai asintió con la cabeza para luego empezar a dibujar varias ratas que luego empezaron a salir del pergamino.

-Vaya, eso sí que es practico-murmuro Kagome para sí misma, pero aun así los demás lograron escucharla.

-¿Creen que haiga alguien?-pregunto Naruto empezando a entrar a las guaridas que estaban totalmente oscuras.-Diablos, no veo absolutamente nada.-Se quejó por la poca visión que tenía.

-Espera, yo me encargo de eso-se ofreció Kagome que empezó a concentrar su energía en su mano, y esto hizo que empezara a brillar con un tono rosa, logrando que ella y sus compañeros tuvieran una mejor visión.

-Si me dejas comentar, eso es más practico que las ratas-le dijo Sai a Kagome haciendo referencia del comentario anterior.

-Lo sé-contesto Kagome con un poco de arrogancia en su voz, en el tiempo que llevaba en Konoha había aprendido a hacer un poco arrogante.

-No se distraigan, puede que aún no estén abandonadas del todo.-Kakashi nuevamente había dado orden a la misión.

-Yo puedo encargarme de saber eso-comento Kagome, logrando que todas las miradas se posaran sobre ella.

-¿Cómo?-pregunto un tanto desconfía Sakura.

-A si-respondió nuevamente la joven de cabello azabache. Kagome empezó a concentrarse para así poder rastrear alguna fuente de vida, sus ojos adquirieron un tono rosado mientras trataba de localizar un poco de energía. Todos miraban expectantes como es que Kagome utilizaba su técnica de rastreo, era realmente sorprendente que ella tuviera esa clase de técnicas.-Hay dos personas más adelante, y otra a la izquierda.

-¿Cómo es que…?-pero la pregunta de Naruto quedo inconclusa al ser interrumpido por Yamato.

-Las preguntas las dejamos para más tarde, es mejor que nos demos prisa.

-Es mejor que nos dividamos-sugirió Kakashi-Sakura, Sai y Yamato, vayan por el que está a la izquierda y Naruto, Kagome y yo iremos por los demás, ¿De acuerdo?-los demás asintieron mientras cada uno se iba por el camino indicado-si tienen problemas envianos una de tus ratas Sai-dijo antes de que se hubieran ido del todo.

-Es mejor que nos demos prisa.-Kakashi había empezado a caminar con dirección a la que había señalado Kagome.

-Hai-respondieron los dos jóvenes mientras empezaban a caminar.

* * *

><p>-Es una celda-murmuro débilmente Sakura.-Creo que aquí se encuentra alguien.<p>

-Sera mejor abrirla para verificar.

La celda tenía una gran puerta de metal, solamente tenía una pequeña rendija por la cual entraba el aire a esta.

-Sakura…-menciono Yamato indicándole que abriera la puerta.

De un brusco movimiento Sakura tiro la gran puerta, dejando ver la negrura del lugar, pero muy en el fondo una figura empezó a salir.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto una voz sombría.

-Esa pregunta deberíamos hacértela a ti-hablo Yamato que se había plantado frente a Sakura a modo de protección.

-Umm… sí que son desconfiados…

-¿Qué razón deberíamos de tener para confiar en ti?-pregunto Sai que se situó alado de Yamato.

En respuesta aquel sujeto se lanzó contra ellos, los 3 shinobis saltaron para esquivarlo. Una vez que pudieron verlo bien, pudieron apreciar mejor su forma. Era grotesco, tenía unos cuernos saliendo de su cabeza y al parecer solamente tenía un ojo, su cuerpo era musculoso y también era demasiado alto, sin duda les daría un poco de problemas.

* * *

><p>-Este tipo estaba loco, dettebayo-hablo Naruto que miraba horrorizado el laboratorio.-Miren que tener todo esto, es simplemente asqueroso - siguió hablando mientras observaba varios tubos con sustancias extrañas.<p>

-Es mejor que no toques nada Naruto-advirtió Kakashi.

-¿Qué es eso?-Kagome había tropezado accidentalmente con una gran incubadora que al parecer tenía algo dentro.

-No lo sé, pero es asqueroso, dettebayo-respondió Naruto asqueado por todo lo que veía.

-Creo que hay alguien hay dentro, puedo sentir dos energías-menciono Kagome que empezaba a asquearse también.

-¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Naruto.

En ese momento un ruido proveniente de donde se encontraban sus demás compañeros resonó en todo el lugar.

-Será mejor empezar a irnos de aquí para ayudar a Sakura y los demás-ordeno Kakashi que empezaba a retirarse del lugar.

En el momento en que Kagome empezaba la retirada, pudo notar algo que llamo por completo su atención. En un rincón de aquella habitación, había varios pergaminos tirados, que tenían como imagen un ojo color carmesí, similar a los ojos de aquel chico al que curo. Rápidamente fue por ellos y los empezó a guardar en su mochila, para luego seguir a sus compañeros.

* * *

><p>-¡Se está empezando a derrumbar!-grito Sakura-¡Es mejor que salgamos de aquí!<p>

-Pero… ¿Y los demás?-pregunto Yamato, que empezaba a correr rumbo a la salida, ya que después de derrotar a su oponente, este en un último intento de acabar con ellos, había tirado la celda, haciendo que todo empezara a derrumbarse.

-¡Aquí estamos! ¡Dettebayo! –gritaba Naruto.

-¡Salgamos de aquí!-grito la pelirrosa a sus demás compañeros.

-¿Pero por qué?-pregunto Naruto deteniéndose, sin percatarse de que todo se derrumbaba.

-¡Por que todo se está viniendo abajo, idiota!-gritoneo nuevamente Sakura jalando a su compañero.

* * *

><p>-¿Todos se encuentran bien?-pregunto Yamato.<p>

-Hai-respondieron todos.

-Sera mejor que nos alejemos de aquí.-Sugirió Sai.

-Tienes razón, es mejor que sigamos nuestro camino y busquemos un buen lugar para pasar la noche-dijo Kakashi que empezaba a leer nuevamente su inseparable librito naranja.

-_¿Qué relación tendrán estos pergaminos, con el joven al que ayude?_-se preguntaba interiormente Kagome, que empezaba a caminar junto con sus compañeros.

_**Yo sólo veo un mundo muerto dominado por los caídos, y, ¿sabes?, la gente parece disfrutarlo, parece contenta aquí, parece que disfrutaran de esta existencia, ¿por qué debo combatirla? ¿Por qué debo morir por ellos? - Uriel en "Gabriel".**_

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que tal les pareció el capi? espero que bien... es un gran esfuerzo, jejeje, pero les tengo una buena noticia! he salido de vacaciones y pues tengo 2 meses para escribir e inspirarme, así que pondré capítulos mucho mas seguido, ademas de que estoy a solo un paso mas para titularme como contadora, solo respondan una pregunta:<strong>

**¿Que pareja les guata mas?**

**Sasuke y Kagome**

**o **

**Inuyasha y Kagome**

**Espero Reviews**


	12. Uchiha Sasuke

**_Hola! como lo prometido es deuda aquí les dejo la continuación de la historia y aprovechando agradezco a las personas que se tomaron las molestias de dejarme un review! muchas gracias a: lady-darkness-chan, antu2309, nyanko1827, Tamara y Pau._**

**_sin mas preámbulos los dejo leer en paz, pero dejen review! _**

* * *

><p><strong>Da igual cuántas veces te levantes, un pájaro que no puede volar no es más que la cena de alguien.<strong>

**"UCHIHA SASUKE"**

Habían llegado a una vieja cabaña, decidiendo así que hay pasarían la noche, a pesar de la quejas de Naruto de que hay dentro habían fantasmas y cosas por el estilo.

-¿Y qué fue lo que encontraron?-pregunto Kakashi, que se encontraba sentado en la esquina de aquella cabaña.

-Nada-respondió automáticamente Sakura.-Solo aun prisionero que quería acabar con nosotros.

-Entonces, ¿fue por esa maldita pelea, que casi se nos cae encima el techo?-pregunto un poco molesta Kagome.

-Hai-respondió con simpleza Sai con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Y ustedes, ¿encontraron algo?-pregunto Yamato, cambiando así el tema antes de que una pelea surgiera.

-Solo un horrible laboratorio de científico loco, ¡dettebayo!-contesto el rubio con un escalofrió.

-En pocas palabras: nada-concluyo Kakashi.

-_"¿Debería de decirles sobre los pergaminos que encontré?"_-pensaba con nerviosismo Kagome-_"No, no creo que importe"_

-Entonces estamos como al principio.-Concluyo Sakura.-A este paso no lograremos encontrar a Sasuke-kun-murmuro afligida.

-¡Lograremos encontrarlo! ¡Dettebayo!-grito Naruto con esperanza y determinación en el rostro.

Kagome se sorprendió ante las reacciones de sus dos compañeros, en ese preciso momento pudo apreciar que el tal Uchiha, en verdad era importante.

-Es mejor que descansemos, ya que mañana seguiremos con nuestro camino-ordeno Kakashi, quien se recostó levemente en el suelo de la cabaña.

-¿Cómo se asignaran las guardias?-pregunto Sai.

-Sakura, tu tendrás la primera-la susodicha movió ligeramente la cabeza en señal de haber escuchado.-Sai, tendrás la siguiente y Naruto, tendrás la última.-Termino de decir Kakashi.

Kagome y los demás, con excepción de Sakura se acomodaron mejor para empezar a dormir.

* * *

><p>Kagome no podía dormir, a su mente regresaban aquellos ojos color carmesí, tan profundos, fríos, vacíos, tan enigmáticos…<p>

Nunca en su vida había visto unos ojos así, ni siquiera los ojos de Kikyo mostraban aquella frialdad. La mirada de Kikyo no podría ni siquiera competir con los de aquel sujeto, y de eso estaba completamente segura.

Sin poder siquiera evitarlo, una rebelde lagrima broto de su ojo izquierdo, ella tampoco podría competir con Kikyo. Con ese pensamiento en mente, lentamente fue quedándose dormida, cayendo así en brazos de Morfeo.

* * *

><p>-¡Ya levántense!-grito una voz-¡Arriba!<p>

Kagome empezó a abrir lentamente sus ojos, cuando los abrió por completo pudo observar una escena graciosa: Naruto era ahorcado por una furiosa Sakura que sacaba fuego por los ojos, mientras este ya empezaba a cambiar de color. Rio levemente ante el comportamiento de sus dos compañeros, una parte de ella sintió pena de Naruto, pero la otra parte de ella le daba las gracias a Sakura de que lo hiciera, ya que si ella no lo hubiera hecho, estaba segura que ella misma se hubiera encargado de hacer pagar a Naruto por haberla despertado tan temprano.

-Sakura-llamo Kagome-ya dejalo, que se está poniendo morado.

La susodicha lo soltó rápidamente, para después empezar a justificarse.

-Él se lo busco, hace demasiado ruido.

-¡Yo solo los quería despertar! ¡Dettebayo!-argumento el rubio mientras recobraba el color natural de su piel.

-Sera mejor que comamos algo y nos preparemos para seguir con el viaje-menciono Yamato.

* * *

><p>Habían pasado ya cinco días, cinco días en los cuales no encontraron nada de información acerca de Uchiha Sasuke. Para Kagome la situación ya era un poco desesperante, si bien ya estaba acostumbrada a viajar por periodos tiempo largos, pero buscar algo sin sentido, según para ella, le era completamente fastidioso.<p>

Aunque no había desperdiciado nada de tiempo, ya que estos cinco días habían servido para conocer un poco más a sus compañeros de equipo. La verdad es que se sentía a gusto alado de ellos, de cierta forma les recordaba a sus antiguos amigos.

Estaban caminando por un campo rodeado de árboles, Naruto entablaba una charla energética con Sakura, que solo asentía y sonreía, Sai y Yamato caminaban tranquilamente, mientras que Kakashi leía su pequeño librito naranja. El rostro de Kagome cambió radicalmente, mostrando una mueca de preocupación que logro cambiar rápidamente por una seria e inexpresiva, Kakashi noto esto e inmediatamente fue hacia ella para preguntarle.

-¿Sucede algo malo?-pregunto con voz seria.

-Actué normal-ordeno Kagome con una voz fría-siento si soné brusca-se disculpó inmediatamente al notar su error, el aludido solo asintió.-Nos están siguiendo.

-Pero no puedo sentir chakra cerca de nosotros, a menos que…-se quedó pensativo unos segundos.

-…lo hayan ocultado…-finalizo Kagome en un susurro.

-Entonces, ¿Cómo es que puedes saber que nos siguen?-pregunto con curiosidad.

-Yo no rastreo chakra precisamente-argumento la chica- lo que yo rastreo, o, percibo es el alma de las personas.

-¿El alma de las personas?-pregunto nuevamente.

-Así es, pero ahora no es el momento de ponernos a platicar, al parecer están dispuestos a atacarnos. Es mejor que les avisemos a los demás.

Loa dos se empezaron a acercar a los demás para avisarles sobre que alguien los estaba siguiendo.

-¿Cuántos son?-pregunto Yamato.

-Tres-respondió Kagome.-Se están acercando cada vez más.

-Es obvio que nos quieren atacar, así que estén preparados para todo-ordeno Kakashi.

-Hai-respondieron todos.

Unos minutos más tarde varias kunais fueron lanzadas hacia ellos, las kunais habían dado en el blanco, pero al momento de hacerlo los clones explotaron dejando así un poco de humo alrededor, logrando que los verdaderos salieran lanzando varias kunais también a sus agresores. Estos los esquivaron con algo de dificultad ya que no esperaban nada de aquello.

-Pero si son Akatsukis…-murmuro Sakura con un poco de asombro.

Frente a ellos estaban tres personas que portaban capas negras con nubes rojas en ellas, dos de ellos eran hombres: el que estaba enfrente era un chico con cabello color blanco con ligero tinte color azul, ojos color morado, unos raros dientes afilados y portaba una espada. El que se encontraba a su lado era mucho más alto que el anterior, con un singular cabello erizado color naranja y ojos del mismo color. La última persona era una mujer con cabello color rojo, ojos del mismo color y portaba unas gafas color marrón.

-Tsk, ya ves Zanahoria, ni esconder nuestro chakra puedes hacer bien…-replico un poco molesto el chico de afilados dientes.

-¡Callate cara de pez!-grito enojada la chica.

Los de Konoha solo los miraban como si fueran locos, pero aun así no bajaron la guardia, ya que si eran Akatsukis, eso quería decir que era unos contrincantes fuertes.

-Es mejor que acabemos con esto lo más pronto posible-argumental el de cabello naranja.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?-pregunto Kagome con voz y semblante frio.

Naruto, Kakashi, Sakura, Sai y Yamato la miraron, la verdad es que nunca la habían visto así, actuando de una forma tan fría, su rostro estaba tan serio, sin expresión alguna, que parecía muerta.

-Al Jinchūriki-respondió el de los filosos dientes con una peligrosa sonrisa.

Al escuchar eso todos se tensaron, incluyendo a Kagome, ya que Tsunade-sama le había explicado sobre el demonio que tenía Naruto en su interior.

Rápidamente el de dientes afilados empezó a correr en dirección a ellos empuñando en lo alto su gran espada.

-Mokuton: Jukai Heki (Elemento madera: Pared densa de madera)-exclamo Yamato mientras hacia sellos con sus manos, para que luego varias ramas de madera aparecieran a una velocidad impresionante y así protegerlos.

-Tsk-pronuncio con fastidio, al ver su ataque fallido.

-Suigetsu-llamo el de cabello naranja.

El aludido solo atino a saltar hacia atrás para colocarse a un lado de su compañero.

Sakura dio un gran salto para luego estampar su puño en la tierra, que gracias a su fuerza sobrehumana logro romperlo, asiendo que sus oponentes saltaran.

-Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Jutsu múltiples clones de sombra)-grito Naruto, que enseguida aparecieron varios Narutos que se lanzaron contra los Akatsukis. Estos golpeaban a los clones para que así desaparecieran en una nube de humo.

Kagome analizaba cada movimiento del enemigo, hasta ahora solo sabia el nombre de uno de ellos y eso era el del tal Suigetsu, también pudo apreciar mejor las habilidades y ataques de sus propios compañeros de equipo y se sorprendió de que fueran tan fuertes. Entonces pudo notar como el de cabello naranja empezaba a cambiar su apariencia y que por su cuerpo empezaron a aparecer marcas.

-¿Pero que…?-pregunto Kagome para si misma al ver el cambio producido en aquel sujeto, pero no pudo terminar de preguntar ya que el Suigetsu apareció detrás de ella dispuesto a atacarla. Kagome no pudo retroceder a tiempo, pero de un momento a otro una bestia de tinta apareció delante de ella protegiéndola de la gran espada.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto Sai que se había puesto entre ella y el espadachín.

-Hai, Sai-kun-respondió Kagome.

-Vaya así que protegiendo a la hermosa damisela.-Menciono Suigetsu con burla.- ¿Sabes?, eres demasiado hermosa, así que ¿porque no los dejas y te bienes con migo?-pregunto con una sonrisa seductora, la verdad es que se había impresionado de lo bella que era la chica, nunca en su vida avía visto a una chica tan perfecta.

-Ni que estuviera loca-respondió cortante mientras empezó a realizar sellos con las manos-Chakura no Mesu (Bisturí de Chakra)-exclamo para que luego sus manos brillaran de un color azul.

Luego se lanzo contra Suigetsu que empezó a esquivar con algo de dificultad los ataques dirigidos hacia el.-

-_¿Puede usar el bisturí de chakra?_-se pregunto mentalmente Sakura algo sorprendida por las habilidades de Kagome, sin duda ella tiene un gran control de chakra.

-¡Sakura!-grito Naruto.

Sakura salió del shock en el que se encontraba para luego saltar ante el golpe que le dirigió cierta pelirroja, que por alguna razón sentía que ya la había visto antes. Lo mismo ocurría con la pelirroja, que a diferencia de Sakura, ella si la recordaba perfectamente, y aunque no le agradaba demasiado la idea de lastimar a la persona que le salvo al vida cuando Sasuke la hirió para así poder matar a Danzo. Pero no tenia opción, ella estaba hay para atrapar al Kyubi. Rápidamente saco unos sellos explosivos y los lanzo hacia la peli-rosa, la cual salto para esquivarlos. Rápidamente saco una kunai y empezó una batalla contra la pelirroja.

Por otro lado el peli-naranja peleaba contra Naruto y Yamato, la pelea estaba muy reñida pero aun así al parecer la balanza se inclinaba hacia los de Konoha.

Kagome era ayudad en su pelea por Sai, mientras Kakashi ayudaba a Sakura.

-¡Karin!-grito Suigetsu mientras esquivaba un ataque de Kagome y se colocaba al lado de esta.

_-¿Karin? al parecer ese es su nombre -_ pensó interiormente Kagome.

Karin entendió a la perfección, y mientras esquivaba los ataques que iban dirigidos hacia ella se coloco aun lado de su compañero Suigetsu. Rápidamente dejo su brazo al descubierto para que así su compañero lo mordiera.

Kagome y los demás miraron como es que tan solo con la mordida, el tal Suigetsu se empezaba a curar.

-Son un hueso duro de roer-murmuro Suigetsu a su compañera.

-Sera mejor que nos demos prisa, ya casi no nos queda chakra, además esta empezando a oscurecer-le dijo a su compañero.

Pero no tuvieron tiempo de volver a decir nada más, ya que una kunai hizo que saltaran alejándose un poco del lugar.

* * *

><p>A una distancia prudente, parado en la rama de un árbol se encontraba un joven muy apuesto, con cabello negro adornado con reflejos azulados y un rostro frio. Él se encontraba con los ojos cerrados, esperando a que sus compañeros acabaran con la estúpida pelea, pero al notar que tardaban abrió lentamente los ojos, mostrando así que sus orbes eran de un intenso color negro.<p>

Con elegancia salto al suelo y empezó a caminar hacia donde se propiciaba la batalla.

* * *

><p>La pelea estaba empezando a acabar, los Akatsukis ya casi no tenían chakra, pero a pesar de eso ellos también empezaban a cansarse considerablemente.<p>

Kagome no tenia daño alguno, solo algunos rasguños y ya. Pero no podía decir lo mismo de los demás, aunque Naruto, él estaba al igual que ella. De pronto, sintió como es que alguien se acercaba, esa presencia se le hacia conocida, pero no la podía identificar muy bien.

Naruto en un descuido fue mandado a volar por Suigetsu, al instante este cayo inconsciente.

-¡Alguien se acerca!-grito Kagome para que sus demás compañeros la escucharan.

Karin miro impresionada a la chica de cabellos azabaches.

-_¡Así que ella también puede rastrear!_-pensó Karin con asombro.-_ ¡¿Entonces el que se acerca es Sasuke-kun?_-se pregunto con intriga. Rápidamente se concentro, para si poder rastrear el chakra de su compañero, pero no lo pudo localizar, lo cual la preocupo.

* * *

><p>Al acercarse lo suficiente, pudo notar con más detalle la pelea, pudo divisar a sus tres subordinados, también a su antiguo sensei, a su antigua compañera de equipo, y a los dos integrantes nuevos del team Kakashi, los reconoció por aquella vez que fueron a buscarlo a las guaridas de Orochimaru, pero lo que lo descoloco fue que, luchando contra Suigetsu se encontraba aquella mujer que lo curo en la cueva. Él estaba seguro que no había visto ningún protector de alguna aldea en ella, pero ahora…<p>

Podía notar perfectamente que estaba igual a como la recordaba, tenia el mismo traje ninja, con diferencia que ahora llevaba su protector en la cabeza en forma de diadema, su largo cabello negro lo tenia amarrado con el mismo listón blanco, pero aparte del protector que la distinguía como una kunoichi de Konoha, tenia otra diferencia, la cual era su rostro. Podía recordar que cuando el la vio por primera vez ella mostraba una expresión preocupada y llena de sentimiento, pero ahora su expresión era de frialdad, aquella mejer mostraba un rostro vacío y carente de emoción alguna, al igual que su mirada. Desvió su mirada de aquella mujer para posarla nuevamente en la batalla, cerró sus ojos y al instante los abrió, mostrando así el sharingan.

* * *

><p>La pelea seguía, pero sabía que pronto terminaría, pero cuando oyó decir a Kagome que alguien se acercaba no pudo evitar la preocupación. Como si alguien la hubiera llamado, giro el cuello hacia su derecha para así encontrarse con un rostro sumamente familiar y unos orbes rojos.<p>

-Sasuke-kun…-murmuro Sakura que había entrado en estado de shock.

Rápidamente todos dejaron de pelear, para así poder ver bien a la persona que los observaba. Frente a ellos se encontraba Uchiha Sasuke, tan altivo como siempre y con una apariencia seria y fría.

Kagome ensancho los ojos levemente, para luego volver a su apariencia serena, pero por dentro gritaba por la sorpresa.

-_¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Es el!_-pensaba interiormente la chica.- ¿Él es Uchiha Sasuke…?-pregunto aun sin creérselo.

-Si…-respondió en un susurro Sai.

-_Uchiha Sasuke… ¡Ayude a Uchiha Sasuke!_

**Envidiamos porque tenemos corazón, devoramos porque tenemos corazón, arrebatamos porque tenemos corazón, nos recreamos en la fivolidad porque tenemos corazón, menospreciamos porque tenemos corazón, montamos en cólera porque tenemos corazón. Todo lo que hay en tí se desborda, porque tienes corazón.**

* * *

><p><strong>Espero y ahiga sido de su agrado espero sus hermosos reviews!<strong>


	13. Pelea: Parte I

**Hola! Gomen por el retraso, pero he tenido unos que otros contratiempos y pues no había podido subir el capitulo, pero aqui se los traigo sin mas demora. Agradecimientos a:**

**Deidara lover, antu2309, Dulce-chan, Abiy, pao20. **

**¡Gracias por el apoyo!**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Es mejor evitar las peleas, pero parece que en este caso lo mejor es no hacerlo. Si no existiesen las luchas, la gente no se veria seducida por emociones ocultas.<em>**

**"PELEA: PARTE I"**

Frente a ellos se encontraba Uchiha Sasuke con el Sharingan activad, a Kagome le recorrió un escalofrió con tan solo recordar que ella había ayudado al enemigo. Por unos instantes las mirada de ambos se cruzaron, fueron tan solo unos instantes pero aun así bastaron para que cada uno de los dos sintiera algo removerse en su interior, ninguno sabia que era aquello pero los dos lo disimularon demasiado bien, Kagome solo lo tomo como culpa por haberlo ayudado, mientras que Sasuke solo lo tomo como un poco de agradecimiento por lo que ella había hecho anteriormente, aunque si ella se interponía en sus planes de capturar al Kyubi , sabia perfectamente que no tendría consideración.

Los tres Akatsukis salieron de su impresión y empezaron a atacar nuevamente a los de Konoha. Estos también lograron salir del shock producido, a acepción de Sakura que fue ayudada por Yamato para no salir herida, fue dejada por este cerca de una gran roca alejada de la batalla.

-Sasuke viene por Naruto…-menciono Kakashi, el cual fue escuchado por Kagome.

-Usted encárguese de los tres raritos, yo hare todo lo posible para que no se acerque a Naruto-kun.-Sugirió Kagome que se posiciono a un lado de él, para que así nadie mas la ollera.

-No, eso es muy arriesgado, no sabes de lo poderoso que es-argumento el peli-plata.

-Él tampoco sabe de lo que soy capaz…-y con esto dio un salto para así poder estar más cerca de Sasuke.

Una distancia prudente los separaba, uno enfrente del otro, mirándose con indiferencia. Sasuke alzo una ceja extrañado por que enviara a aquella joven para retenerlo, mientras que Kagome analizaba cada detalle de su oponente.

_-"Es muy guapo…", ¡Pero que estoy pensando!_-pensaba Kagome que ya había analizado a Sasuke.- ¿No piensas atacar?-ella fue la primera que hablo, pero lo hizo con voz neutra.- ¡Si no lo haces tu, lo hare yo!-grito mientras empezaba a correr en dirección al chico. Dio un gran salto para luego, mientras estaba en el aire, empezar a lanzar varias kunais en dirección al peli-negro. El las esquivo con gran facilidad para luego empezar a hacer sellos a una gran velocidad y exclamar:

-Katon: Goukakyuu no Jutsu (Jutsu: Gran bola de Fuego)-de la boca de Sasuke salió una esfera de llamas masiva dirigida hacia Kagome, esta impresionada por la por la gran bola de fuego logro esquivarla pero una parte de su guante derecho se quemo un poco, pero no llego a lastimar la piel. Rápidamente la chica tomo los hilos que tenían las anteriores kunais que había lanzado, en un rápido movimiento todas se dirigieron nuevamente hacia Sasuke, que al verlo venir las esquivo nuevamente pero Kagome las volvía a dirigir hacia el.

El peli-negro saco con elegancia su katana aun estando en el aire, con un movimiento sutil corto todos los hilos que tenían las kunais, Kagome había analizado los pocos movimientos de su oponente.

_-"Es rápido, sus ataques son sutiles y al parecer tiene muy buen manejo con la katana, sin duda alguna es alguien realmente fuerte, con su elegancia me recuerda a Seshomaru"_-Kagome dio un salto hacia atrás al per cartearse de que Sasuke iba dirigido hacia ella con su katana en alto dispuesto a atacarla.

_-"Es muy ágil"_-pensaba Sasuke mientras seguía atacando a Kagome, en el proceso de la pelea ella había esquivado con agilidad y elegancia sus ataques-_"Es como si danzara_"-concluyo Sasuke.

Kagome, que empezó a leer los movimientos de su oponente, en un movimiento rápido saco la katana que le regalo Ibiki, las dos katanas chocaron contra si, iniciando una batalla en donde no se veía ganador. Las siluetas de un hombre y una mujer se movían con elegancia y sutileza, una danza donde los movimientos parecían ensayados, una danza perfecta, pero también mortal.

_-"Es muy buena con la katana"_-pensó con fastidio el peli-negro. Se separo un poco de la chica para luego decir:- Kusanagi no Tsurugi: Chidorigatana (Espada de Kusanagi: Espada Chidori)-la katana empezó a tomar un color azul, parecía un rayo. Él se abalanzo contra ella dispuesto a matarla, ella al percatarse del peligro lo esquivo, pero aun así logro lastimarla.

Su brazo izquierdo estaba sangrando, sentía una punzada de dolor su brazo no respondía y eso fue gracias ala técnica del elemento rayo que el utilizo en ella.

_-"Tsk, esto se esta complicando"_-pensó con preocupación Kagome._-"Tendré que utilizar todo lo que tengo si quiero sobrevivir a esta pelea"_-Kagome empezó a curar su herida con su poder espiritual, sabia perfectamente que si lo hacia como Sakura o cualquier medic-nij no lograría sanar completamente, pero en cambio con su propio poder de miko si lo haría.

Sasuke miraba con indiferencia a la chica, pero por dentro estaba sorprendido por que su brazo empezaba a curarse rápidamente, no lo entendía, el Chidori tendría que a ver adormecido el cuerpo de la joven, pero no lo hizo.

Kagome vio su katana tirada unos metros delante de ella, se ajusto sus guantes y empezó a correr en dirección a Sasuke, acumulo chakra en su puño derecho, como se le había enseñado su_ "madre"_, para luego empezar a golpearlo. Él lo esquivo con facilidad, pero el puño de la chica se estampo contra el suelo, logrando así que este se destruyera, varias rocas volaron y Kagome lo aprovecho y empezó a saltar sobre ellas para luego lanzarse nuevamente contra Sasuke, gracias a la velocidad que gano por el impulso de saltar en las rocas, logro estampar su puño en el rostro de este, haciendo que volara por los aires hasta chocar contra un gran árbol, que por el impacto se destruyo por completo.

Un hilo de sangre salía del labio inferior de Sasuke, le había dado de lleno el golpe.

-_"Tiene una gran fuerza, Kuso"_ –pensó Sasuke mientras se limpiaba la sangre con su puño.-_"Lo mejor será acabar con esto lo más pronto posible"_-se empezó a parar y sacudir los restos de polvo que tenia su atuendo.-"Katon: Gouryuuka no Jutsu" (Elemento Fuego: Gran Dragón de Fuego)-de la boca de Sasuke salió una gran cantidad de fuego, que luego tomo forma de un enorme Dragón. Kagome trato de esquivarlo inútilmente ya que el Dragón no se alejaba de ella, era como si la persiguiera.

_-"Si no hago algo moriré calcinada"_-pensó con desesperación Kagome.

**°O°**

**O°O**

La pelea con los Akatsukis y los de Konoha avía cesado, pero solo por el hecho de que todos estaban al pendiente de la pelea que se desataba a una distancia de ellos. Los de Konoha estaban reunidos alrededor de Naruto que aun seguía inconsciente, Sakura ya había salido del shock en el que se encontraba, había curado la mayoría de heridas de su equipo y ahora veía absorta la batalla, Kakashi, Sai y Yamato veían con impresión las habilidades de la hija de la Hokage.

-¡Kagome!-grito Yamato con preocupación, al ver como Kagome era capturada por la técnica de Sasuke, él sabia que si pasaba eso el afectado quedaría reducido a cenizas.

Sakura miro impresionada como es que el fuego se esparcía en gran cantidad, no había forma de que Kagome saliera librada de aquella técnica.

-Kagome…-susurro Sakura con lágrimas en los ojos, sintiéndose impotente por no haber hecho nada para ayudarla.

°**O°**

**O°O**

Karin, Jugo y Suigetsu miraron con pena la escena que se desataba frente a ellos.

-Era una hermosa chica…-murmuro por la bajo Suigetsu.

-No sé que le veías de especial-hablo Karin.

-Tu y Sasuke no saben apreciar lo hermoso-dijo acusando al peli-negro.

**°O°**

**O°O**

Sasuke miro con incredulidad lo que pasaba frente a sus ojos.

_-"¿Como es que aun esta con vida? y peor aun ¿como es que no le paso nada?"_- se pregunto mentalmente el peli-negro.

Frente a él se encontraba Kagome, con unas partes de su ropa quemadas, manchada levemente del rostro, con una mirada llena de determinación y valor.

-Sera mejor que des todo lo que tienes si quieres derrotarme - hablo con un poco de arrogancia, mientras una pequeña sonrisa torcida adornaba su rostro.

-Hmp-respondió el peli-negro mientras se acercaba peligrosamente a la joven.

Ella instantáneamente retrocedió y se puso en modo de defensa, lista para atacar en cualquier momento. A una velocidad impresionante Sasuke estaba detrás de Kagome, esta solo abrió los ojos impresionada por la velocidad de su contrincante, el por su parte estaba listo para empezar a atacar, alzo su brazo dispuesto a golpearla, Kagome salió volando por la fuerza del impacto, cerro por un segundo sus ojos y cuando los abrió Sasuke estaba frente a ella, le dio una patada en el estomago de la chica, esta escupió sangre de su boca y abrió mucho mas sus ojos.

Todo pasaba en cámara lenta para ella, observo como es que su sangre caía, sintió como su peinado se aflojaba y por ultimo atino a ver como su listón blanco volaba unos cuantos metros lejos de ella para luego caer al suelo, así nuevamente volvió a cerrar sus ojos.

-_"No, esto no puede terminar así"_-pensó con decisión, mientras los volvía a abrir.

Ella estaba tirada en el suelo, él se acercó a ella con clara intensión de acabar con la vida de la joven.

-Esto no ha acabado…-susurro mientras mostraba una sonrisa torcida. En un parpadeo ella se encontraba detrás de Sasuke, el solo hizo girar las aspas de sus sharingan para luego dar media vuelta y mirarla fijamente.

Los dos se enfrascaron en una lucha de taijutsu, Sasuke podía ver con facilidad los movimientos de la azabache gracias a su Sharingan, pero aun así no le quitaba lo difícil de la pelea.

_-"Es muy rápida, además su forma de esquivar… es como si estuviera danzando, pero la forma en que ataca es demasiado ruda, sin duda es una combinación peligrosa"_- de un movimiento rápido le dio un puñetazo en el estomago que hizo que Kagome perdiera el aliento, Sasuke aprovecho para colocarse detrás de ella y darle una patada, Kagome sorpresivamente tomo la pierna de Sasuke para luego lanzarlo lejos de ella.

**°O°**

**O°O**

Todos estaban al pendiente de la batalla que se situaba delante de ellos, ninguno podía creer lo que veían sus ojos.

-Kagome es ralamente fuerte…-musito Sakura observando a la susodicha, Kagome respiraba agitadamente por el esfuerzo que hacia para mantenerse al nivel de la pelea, tenia un aspecto deplorable, su cabello largo y negro se mecía con el viento, tenia varias cortadas en sus brazos y piernas, su ropa estaba rasgada de algunas partes, además de que estaba sucia de tierra y sangre, su rostro también estaba sucio y perlado de sudor, pero aun así mostraba una mirada llena de decisión y determinación.

-Sa-Sakura…-murmuro una voz soñolienta.

Sakura rápidamente fijo la vista en su compañero de equipo.

-Naruto-articulo esta mientras se abalanzaba a él en un abrazo.-Naruto, Sasuke-kun…-murmuro tratando de lograr que su compañero se diera cuenta de quien se encontraba presente.

El rubio con tan solo escuchar ese nombre abrió desmesuradamente los ojos, levanto la vista tratando de dar con el y lo que vio no le gusto para nada. Frente a él se encontraba una cruel escena: Kagome estaba peleando contra Sasuke, ella estaba en malas condiciones, pero Sasuke no se encontraba mejor, pero era obvio que el chico estaba mejor.

-Sasuke…-murmuro el rubio sin creérselo.

**°O°**

**O°O**

-No puedo creerlo, ella sigue el ritmo de Sasuke en la pelea.-Menciono Jugo impresionado.

-Si, pero esa no tardara en caer-aseguro Karin.

-Creo que por fin Sasuke encontró alguien con quien lidiar-bromeo Suigetsu con una sonrisa de lado-esa hermosura no deja de sorprenderme.

-¿Hermosura?-pregunto Karin incrédula-por favor, ¿acaso no tienes ojos?, esta toda desalineada y sucia.

-La que no tiene ojos eres tu zanahoria, por si no te das cuenta, aunque ella este así no deja de ser hermosa-Suigetsu hablo defendiendo a la azabache.

-Idiota…

**°O°**

**O°O**

Sasuke miraba con molestia a la chica frente a él.

-_"Debo de acabar con ella lo más pronto posible"-_pensó con fastidio, la verdad la pelea con ella avía resultado más complicado de lo que el creyó.- Susanoo- pronuncio Sasuke.

…Kagome vio con evidente asombro como es que un enorme esqueleto aparecía, era realmente escalofriante. Como no sabia que es lo que hacia el esqueleto tomo una kunai rápidamente y la lanzo hacia él, pudo ver como es que esta no le hacia absolutamente nada…

-_"Kuso, es una especie de campo protector"-_concluyo mientras su mente trabajaba a mil por hora para poder armar una estrategia.-_"Me pregunto que tan fuerte será"_- rápidamente corrió hacia Sasuke, junto chakra en su puño, estaba lista para atacar, pero en el momento en el que lo hizo su ataque fue nuevamente repelido y ella salió volando. Una sonrisa torcida adorno el rostro del peli-negro.

-_"Ahora terminare con ella"_-pensó Sasuke, alzo su brazo haciendo que el del esqueleto lo imitara, el brazo del Susanoo choco contra la tierra aplastando en el proceso a Kagome._-"Por fin acabe con ella"_-pensó Sasuke mientras alzaba el brazo haciendo que el del Susanoo también lo hiciera.

**°O°**

**O°O**

Observo horrorizada como es que la mano del esqueleto iba hacia ella, tenia que pensar en algo para no morir hay mismo.

-_"No tengo opción, tendré que usar mis poderes de miko"_- concluyo Kagome mientras concentraba su energía espiritual para así poder crear un campo de energía.

**°O°**

**O°O**

Sasuke miro impresionado como es que la chica seguía en pie, estaba algo agitada pero nada más.

_-"Esto no puede ser posible… se supone que acabe con ella"_- pensó con desagrado el Uchiha.

-¿Acaso pensaste que acabarías con migo?-pregunto la chica con arrogancia, aunque hizo una mueca de dolor al hablar, pero no por eso paro - yo también tengo algunos trucos bajo la manga…

_**Da igual cuántas veces te levantes, un pájaro que no puede volar no es más que la cena de alguien.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¡Espero Reviews!<strong>_


	14. Pelea: Parte II

**Hola! jejeje se que me he tardado mas de lo debido, pero es que he tenido unos problemas y pues ustedes sabrán... espero y perdonen mi retraso pero aquí estoy! con ánimos nuevos, ademas de que estoy feliz por que en las México gano! medalla de oro para México! me puse eufórica... asi que este capi va dirigido especialmente para la selección Mexicana, aunque dudo que ellos me lean ¬¬ jejeje, pero en fin, les agradezco a:**

**Guest, rocio e-chan, pao20, antu2309, Sayumilayla, nyanko1827, IxxiS, MArta, k-miko013, Lucy Dei.  
><strong>

**Gracias por sus Reviews! **

* * *

><p><strong>La gente tiene esperanza porque no pueden ver a la muerte a su lado.<strong>

**"PELEA: PARTE II"**

La sonrisa de la chica se amplió al ver la cara de enojo de su oponente, pero a pesar de sus habilidades ella sabía perfectamente que no le ganaría al Uchiha, lo único que podía hacer era cansarlo lo suficiente, para que así, tal vez, solo tal vez, sus demás compañeros acabaran el, aunque la verdad no lo creía posible.

-¡Kagome!

Un grito resonó en el terreno donde se suscitaba la pelea, de un momento a otro un chico rubio con traje naranja se posiciono enfrente de ella.

-Na-Naruto-kun…-murmuro Kagome sorprendida de que su rubio compañero estuviera frente a ella, como si quisiera protegerla.- ¿Pero que es lo que haces?-pregunto.

-No dejare que sigas peleando, yo me encargare de Sasuke…-dijo en un murmullo para que solo ella escuchara.

**°°O°°**

**o°°o**

-¡Kagome! – oyó que alguien gritaba e inmediatamente reconoció al portador de esa voz.

-_"Naruto"_ – pensó con desgana. –_ "Así que se llama Kagome, que extraño nombre"_ – el pelinegro tenso su mandíbula cuando el rubio se acercó hacia él.

°°**O°°**

**o°°o**

Naruto no cabía en si, por fin, delante suyo se encontraba Sasuke, tenia ante si la oportunidad que tanto había esperado, por lo que entreno tan duro hasta desfallecer. Pero lo que lamentaba es que su compañera de equipo haiga resultado herida, y el no pudo hacer nada para ayudarla.

Fijo sus orbes azules en los de Sasuke, negro y azul luchaban en una batalla donde no parecía haber ganador.

Naruto rápidamente hizo un clon para luego empezar a concentrar chakra en la palma de su mano y con ayuda de su clon empezar a darle forma de una esfera giratoria. Empezó a correr en dirección al peli-negro.

-¡Rasengan! – grito mientras estampaba su técnica en el Susano de Sasuke.

La técnica del Rasengan impacto contra el gran esqueleto pero unos segundos después Naruto pudo apreciar que su técnica no había surtido efecto.

**°°O°°**

**o°°o**

Kagome miro como la gran técnica de su compañero no surtió efecto alguno, si esa poderosa técnica no había logrado disipar el Susano era seguro que ninguna lo haría.

_-"Piensa Kagome, piensa, ¿Qué puedo hacer para ayudar a Naruto?"_ - se pregunto mentalmente. –_ "¡Claro!, ¿Cómo es que no lo pensé antes?"_ – se pregunto nuevamente pero ahora con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

Kagome puso un campo de energía a su alrededor, unió sus manos, cerro sus ojos y recito un cantico, su energía espiritual empezó a acumularse en sus puños en forma de esfera de un color rosado.

**°°O°°**

**o°°o**

-¿Pero que esta haciendo? – pregunto Suigetsu con la duda reflejada en sus rosto.

-No lo se, pero no es para nada bueno, esta acumulando una energía impresionante, hay que detenerla – dijo Karin con preocupación en el rostro – Suigetsu, ve y detenla – ordeno.

-¿Por qué yo?, ¿Por qué tu no vas zanahoria? – pregunto con tono burlón. Su compañera solo le dedico una mirada espeluznante. – Bueno, ya que… - musito resignado.

Suigetsu se empezó a dirigir hacia Kagome con la espada en alto, para así poder detener lo que sea que ella estuviera planeando. Rápidamente ataco ala chica, pero ni siquiera pudo hacer contacto con ella ya que algo se lo impidió, y ese algo lo mando a volar unos metros lejos de ella. Aturdido por lo que paso, poso su mirada en la joven, algo la rodeaba era como un campo que la protegía.

-Al parecer mientras ella este dentro de eso no le podre hacer nada… - musito con un poco de pesar.

**°°O°°**

**o°°o**

Kagome sintió como es que su campo de energía sufría un golpe, pero no le tomo importancia ya que mientras ella este dentro de él, nada le pasaría…

Abrió de golpe sus ojos para así poder lanzar la esfera en un rápido movimiento, la esfera impacto contra el Susano, lo que provoco que una luz violeta cubriera los alrededores.

-_"¿Lo abre logrado?"_ – se pregunto la joven, tenia la respiración agitada por el esfuerzo que había hecho y la vista se le empezó a nublar, sintió como sus ojos se cerraban y como es que perdía el equilibrio y lo ultimo que vio antes de caer inconsciente fue una cabellera plateada.

**°°O°°**

**o°°o**

Kakashi observaba la escena desde lejos, pudo apreciar como Kagome lanzaba una especie de esfera color rosada, pudo percibir como el chakra de la joven se agotaba, y, adelantándose a los acontecimientos empezó a correr directamente hacia ella, justo cuando veía como al chica se tambaleaba corrió más rápido para así poder atraparla cuando estaba a punto de caer.

Dirigió su vista hacia enfrente, pudo ver como es que el ataque de Kagome hizo efecto en el Susano de Sasuke, pero solo un poco, ya que nuevamente el Susano se volvió a restaurar.

-Es mejor que nos alejemos de aquí...-murmuro con cansancio mientras se empezaba a alejar de aquel lugar.

°°**O°°**

**o°°o**

Una esfera extraña se acercaba hacia él, una leve sonrisa arrogante adorno su rostro, pero en el instante en que la extraña esfera choco contra su Susano, su leve sonrisa se borro.

-_¿Cómo mierda pudo pasar eso?_ – se pregunto mentalmente con enojo al ver que parte del esqueleto que lo protegía estaba desintegrado, al instante nuevamente lo reconstruyo. Rápidamente dirigió su mirada hacia la joven azabache que era llevada lejos de hay por Kakashi. – _"Esa molesta mujer, tendré que encargarme de ella, pero primero me are cargo de Naruto"._

**°°O°°**

**o°°o**

Naruto miro con incredulidad como el Susano de Sasuke era atacado y como rápidamente era restaurado. Nuevamente formo un Rasengan para así volver a atacar a Sasuke, pero lo mismo paso, nada, absolutamente nada, el poder de su Rasengan no era suficiente contra el Susano de Sasuke.

-_"Lo único que logro hacerle algo, fue esa técnica extraña que utilizo Kagome"_ – recordó el rubio analizando la situación en la que se encontraba. Esta era su oportunidad que tanto había esperado, por lo que había entrenado, y por nada del mundo la dejaría pasar, así que recurriendo a todo su poder se dispuso a atacar nuevamente a su antiguo compañero de equipo.

**°°O°°**

**o°°o**

**Me encontraba en una oscuridad absoluta, mis sentidos estaban adormecidos, no podía ver ni escuchar, solo una gran paz inundaba mi ser, un agradable confort. Gire levemente mi rostro, pero solo había un gran vacío, era extraño, pero de cierta forma no me sentía asustada ni perturbada. **

**De un momento a otro algo hizo clic en mi cabeza, a mi mente llegaron recuerdos, tantos recuerdos que empezaron a fluir como un rio, volví a posar mi mirada en la gran y vaciá oscuridad, solo para darme cuenta que enfrente mio se empezaba a formar una pantalla, una pantalla que me mostraba a mis amigos.**

**-Recuerdos… - murmure con voz entrecortada.**

**Cada momento especial que había vivido con ellos, pude observar como liberaba a Inuyasha del árbol sagrado, cuando el intento matarme para así poder hacerse se la shikon no tama, cuando se rompió la perla en cientos de fragmentos, como es que dimos inicio con nuestro viaje, cuando nos topamos con Shippuo, luego con Miroku y por ultimo con Sango y la pequeña Kirara. Así como pude ver los momentos felices, también pude ver los momentos tristes, como lloraba por el desprecio de Inuyasha, como el prefería a Kikyo por enzima mio. Todas y cada una de las batallas en las que no hice más que estorbar. Mis ojos se empezaron a nublar, pude sentir como las lagrimas se liberaban de su prisión para así poder salir libres y recorrer mis mejillas, mi corazón empezó a romperse en miles de fragmentos, por mas tiempo que pasara no podía olvidar el amor que sentía por aquel hanyou, sentí que todo se me venia en sima, lo único que quería era que acabara este sufrimiento, dirigí mi vista nuevamente hacia la pantalla, mis ojos se abrieron por la impresión de ver unos orbes rojos enfrente mio, un temblor inexplicable se apodero de mi, de un momento a otro desaparecieron solo para dar paso a unos orbes color miel, nuevamente imágenes fue lo que vi, pero ahora ya no eran de mi antigua vida, eran de mi nueva vida, imágenes de mi entrenamiento, de mis nuevos amigos y compañeros… pero sobre todo, de mi nueva familia. Una sonrisa amarga se dibujo en mi rostro, ya que no debería de estar perdiendo el tiempo, ella debería de estar ayudando en la pelea y no ser un estorbo para sus compañeros**

**-¡Espera Naruto! ¡Yo te ayudare a acabar con el! – grito a todo pulmón antes de caer en la inconciencia nuevamente.**

**°°O°°**

**o°°o**

Kakashi estaba al pendiente de la pelea que se desataba a solo unos metros de donde el y Kagome se encontraban, sintió como el cuerpo que tenia abrazado se empezaba a mover así que dirigió su mirada a la chica que sostenía.

Kagome frunció levemente el ceño, para luego abrir de golpe sus orbes chocolates, se sintió desorientada en un principio pero luego a su mente llegaron las imágenes de la batalla contra el Uchiha.

-¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto Kakashi con notable preocupación, aun a pesar de haber convivido poco tiempo con la chica, aun así se preocupaba, en primera por que ahora era parte del equipo, en segunda por que era hija de la Hokage y en tercera por que sabia de las consecuencias si ella llegara a morir, ya que Anko e Ibiki se habían encargado de ello.

Kagome no contesto simplemente se levanto un poco, quedando así sentada, dirigió su mirada el peli-plata, para así poder contestar.

-Me encuentro bien, no se preocupe. – Y le dedico una pequeña sonrisa reconfortante. – No podemos dejar a Naruto-kun solo, debemos ayudarle – Kakashi iba a responder pero la chica se le adelanto - y yo se como. – Anuncio con determinación mientras tomaba el arco que reposaba en su espalda, saco una flecha del carcaj y apunto hacia donde se suscitaba la pelea.

-¿Cómo piensas ayudarlo con un arco y flecha? – pregunto el hombre desconcertado.

-El arco y la flecha es mi mejor arma, usted se dará cuenta que cuando yo los saco en una batalla, es por que liberare mi verdadero poder atreves de ellos – menciono para lego apuntar hacia el Susano de Sasuke –_ "por favor, que esto funcione"_ – rogo en su interior, antes de soltar la flecha y que esta se dirigiera a una velocidad impresionante hacia el esqueleto que protegía al Uchiha.

Kakashi miro como la flecha era cubierta por un extraño brillo rosado, cosa que lo intrigo ya que esa energía que desprendía de la flecha era muy poderosa y no solo eso si no que también empezó a purificar todo a su paso, y se sorprendió aun mas cuando la flecha impacto contra el Susano y este se desintegro por completo, ahora entendía a que se refería Kagome cuando ella menciono que solo atreves del arco y la flecha podía sacar su verdadero poder, y que poder, ya que con solo esa flecha pudo desintegrar uno de los escudos mas poderosos, por no decir que el mas poderoso y resistente, del mundo Shinobi.

**°°O°°**

**o°°o**

Naruto respiraba agitado, aun no podía destruir el Susano de Sasuke, aunque estuvo tentado a utilizar el poder del Kyubi para hacerlo, pero desistió a la idea, si el rescataría a Sasuke, lo haría con su propio poder, estaba apunto de utilizar el Senjutsu (modo sabio), cuando una flecha cargada de una energía que el no conocía salió de la nada para luego impactar contra el Susano, abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al ver como este empezaba a desaparecer.

Mecánicamente dirigió su vista hacia donde provino la flecha, solo para encontrarse a su sensei, que claramente también estaba asombrado, y a Kagome, que sostenía con firmeza un arco.

-_"¿Kagome lanzo la flecha?"_ – se pregunto consternado.

-¡Ahora te resultara mas fácil! - le grito Kagome - ¡Pero no te quedes parado como tonto! ¡Has algo! - lo animo aun gritando.

-¡Hai, Kagome-chan! - respondió con entusiasmo en un grito el rubio, para luego dirigir nuevamente su atención a la batalla.

**°°O°°**

**o°°o**

Sasuke no podía creer lo que veía, simplemente no lo creía.

_-"Ella"_ – pensó con rencor –_ "Ella logro destruir mi Susano, ¿pero como?"_ – seguía pensando mientras su mirada se posaba en ella, hay estaba ella, con la respiración agitada, con la ropa sucia, rota y manchada de sangre, su fino rostro todo sudoroso y sucio, su cabello suelto y alborotado, se veía realmente deplorable, pero aun así, aun así ella seguía teniendo esa mirada llena de determinación y valor.

-¡Ahora te resultara mas fácil! – Escucho como gritaba la chica - ¡Pero no te quedes parado como tonto! ¡Has algo!

-¡Hai, Kagome-chan! – respondió el rubio mientras su atención se volvía a dirigir hacia él.

Las miradas de los dos contrincantes se encontraron, azul contra negro, y no parecía a ver vencedor.

-Hmp – el peli-negro llago al lado de su equipo a una velocidad impresionante – vámonos de aquí. – Ordeno fríamente.

Ellos se sorprendieron por la orden de su líder, pero aun así le obedecieron.

Empezaron a correr lejos de los de Konoha, pero no se alejaron ni dos metros cuando varios rubios los empezaron a atacar, Sasuke empezó a realizar sello con las manos para luego exclamar:

-Katon: Hōsenka no Jutsu (Elemento fuego: Jutsu llamas del Fénix) – pequeñas bolas de fuego aparecieron para luego dirigirse hacia los clones del rubio y así emprender la retirada, aprovecho la pequeña distracción para morderse un poco el pulgar y que de este saliera un poco de sangre y realizar nuevos sellos y luego estampar se mano en el suelo - Kuchiyose no Jutsu (Jutsu de invocación) - una nueve de humo apareció y cuando se disipo se logro ver un gran halcón que emprendió vuelo junto con Sasuke y su equipo en su lomo.

-¡Sasuke! – se escucho el grito del rubio mientras corría inultamente para alcanzarlos. - ¡Maldición!

**Nos unimos como gotas de agua, como cuerpos astrales; nos repelemos como imanes, como los colores de la piel.**

* * *

><p><strong>¿Que tal les parecio? les gusto o fue un asco... ¿cumplio sus expectativas? espero Reviews! ya saben que ese es mi alimento diario... <strong>

**hehehehe... **

**¡Reviews!**


	15. Momentos y Pensamientos Guardados

**Kyyyaa! se que me he tardado pero aqui estoy... jejeje como hoy es mi cumpleaños decidi darles de regalo este capitulo hehehe lo he subido tarde por que como ya empezaron las clases pues los maestros no me dejan un momento libre XD jejeje graxias a todos por sus reviews y perdón por no mencionarlos pero estoy de pasada hehehehe... asi que sin mas wiri wiri los dejo leer en paz!**

* * *

><p><em>Los humanos siempre están hablando sobre los sentimientos. Es como si los tuvieran en sus manos. Pero mi ojo lo ve todo. Nada puede escaparse de él. Lo que no vemos no existe. Así es como siempre he luchado. ¿Qué es el corazón?¿Si te abro el pecho, lo podré ver? ¿Si te rompo el cráneo, estará ahí?<em>

**_"MOMENTOS Y PENSAMIENTOS GUARDADOS"_**

Todos se encontraban alrededor de la fogata, Sango cocinaba unos pescados que había traído Inuyasha momentos antes, mientras que los demás solo esperaban a que estuvieran listos para empezarlos a comer.

-¿Creen que podamos encontrarla? – pregunto el monje, rompiendo así el silencio que se había formado.

-No lo se… - murmuro Sango con pesar en su voz.

-Y-yo, yo sé que ella se encuentra bien – aseguro el pequeño kitsune – es fuerte, además…

-Pero no lo suficiente Shippuo, si algo le llegara a pasar… - interrumpió el peli-plata mientras un velo de dolor cubría sus ojos.

-No te acongojes, encontraremos a Kagome, cueste lo que cueste, además, ¿no le prometiste a su madre que se la llevarías sana y entera? – menciono Sango tratando de reconfortar a su amigo, además de apaciguar un poco el ambiente.

-Sango tiene razón, encontraremos a la señorita Kagome cueste lo que cueste. - Apoyo Miroku mientras una sonrisa se asomaba en su rostro.

-Ella no esta muerta – aseguro una voz fría con indiferencia.

Todas las miradas se posaron en la persona que había dicho aquellas palabras, ya que hasta el momento ella se había mantenido al margen de la situación.

-¿Cómo puedes estar segura de eso? – Pregunto con desconfianza Inuyasha – se supone que si tu estas viva es por que ella debería de haber muerto ¿no es así? – pregunto encarando a la mujer que se encontraba solo a unos pasos de él.

-No – respondió la mujer aun con indiferencia en su voz – yo no dije eso, el que yo este viva no significa que ella deba de estar muerta, Midoriko-sama lo dijo, aquel día en el que murió Naraku…- murmuro Kikyo dejando atrás la frialdad, para dejar pasó a la tristeza y la melancolía, mientras todos se hundían en sus propios recuerdos, ella, la fría miko, dejo caer una rebelde lagrima…

**o°°o**

**FLASH BACK **

**Todos estaban desconcertados por lo que veían, a su alrededor no había nada mas que un gran cráter, en el que por cierto ellos se encontraban en medio. No había nada de vegetación, es como si todo hubiese sido desintegrado, dejando solo así tierra estéril.**

**-¡Sango! – grito un monje con notables heridas en el cuerpo, pero a pesar de ello, a pesar de que tenia heridas, no las sentía, era como si su cuerpo estuviera adormecido y su único impulso para seguir adelante fuese aquella mujer de cabello castaño y dulce sonrisa.**

**-¡Miroku! – grito en respuesta la aludida tratando de enderezarse para así poder llegar con aquel hombre que la llamaba.**

**-¿Te encuentras bien? – pregunto el hombre mientras ayudaba a incorporarse ala mujer.**

**-Si, no te preocupes, solo tengo heridas superficiales, pero ¿tu te encuentras bien?**

**-Claro - contesto con una pequeña sonrisa.**

**-¿Y los demás? – pregunto la chica refiriéndose a sus amigos.**

**En ese momento un joven de traje rojo y cabello plateado llego hacia ellos con la misma apariencia que sus dos compañeros.**

**-¿Se encuentran bien? - pregunto con voz algo ronca por el esfuerzo que hacia, ya que su cuerpo tenia varias heridas, unas mas profundas que las otras claro esta.**

**-Si – respondió la exterminadora – pero… - dudo un momento en continuar - ¿que fue lo que paso? – pregunto refiriéndose a la batalla que momentos antes se había llevado acabo.**

**Todos los presentes se quedaron callados tras esa pregunta, un silencio incomodo se formo, nadie decía absolutamente nada, ya que no sabían que decir, todos se miraron de vez en vez, pero siempre regresaban su vista hacia un punto muerto, hacia la nada, como tratando de recordar lo que había pasado.**

**Girar y girar para que el mundo se detenga en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, ellos solo escuchaban el pitido molesto del silencio total, pero no era un silencio producido por la calma, era algo mas, ellos trataban de enfocar su vista y encontrar el cuerpo del que fue su mas grande enemigo. Trataron de recordar algo de lo que había pasado, tratar de unir imágenes que pasaban rápidamente en su mente y lograr encontrarle sentido alguno, ¿Qué había pasado?, esa pregunta rondaba la mente de cada uno de ellos.**

**-Inu-Inuyasha… - se escucho un débil murmullo entre ese silencio absoluto.**

**El aludido volteo rápidamente tratando de encontrar a la persona que lo había llamado. Unos metros lejos de él se podía apreciar la frágil figura de una mujer de cabellera larga y negra, con sus ropajes de miko manchados de tierra y sangre.**

**-Kikyo… - siseo el hanyou con voz quebrada.**

**Llego hacia ella lo más rápido que pudo, se agacho lo suficiente para poder rodearla con los brazos, pero al momento de hacer contacto con ella sus ojos se abrieron de golpe…**

**-Kikyo… - volvió a susurrar ahora mirándola a la cara – es-es-estas…**

**-Viva… - termino la oración con cierta alegría en su voz.**

**-¿Pero como? – pregunto desconcertado mientras la ayudaba a sentarse en el suelo. Pero en el momento que el menciono esa pregunta, el rostro de ella cambio radicalmente, su rostro denotaba temor, preocupación y tristeza. – Kagome… - susurro el joven, en un intento desesperado en encontrar la esencia de aquella chica. - ¿Dónde esta Kagome? – dijo mas para si mismo, su voz denotaba preocupación, miedo y ansiedad.**

**-No encontramos a Kagome por ninguna parte – hablo la exterminadora que había llegado donde se encontraba la miko y en hanyou **

**-¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Pero como que no la encuentran?! - pregunto alterado mientras soltaba a Kikyo y empezaba a buscarla con la mirada.**

**-Inuyasha, calmate, te aseguro que la encontraremos… - murmuro Miroku que había llegado. – Tampoco hemos encontrado ha Shippuo y Kirara.**

**-De seguro están con Kagome - trato de animar Sango con una sonrisa que no llego a sus ojos.**

**-**_**Buscan a Kagome… ¿verdad? - **_**murmuro una voz demasiado dulce.**

**-¡¿Quién esta hay?! – pregunto en un grito el hanyou.**

**-**_**Soy la creadora de la Shikon no tama, mi nombre es Midoriko…**_

**o°°o**

Seis shinobis se encontraban en una cabaña, todos tenían notables heridas a causa de la batalla que momentos antes había ocurrido.

-No te muevas tanto – regaño una chica de cabellera rosada y ojos color jade.

-¡Pues si no lo hicieras tan bruscamente no me movería tanto! – respondió una joven de cabellera larga y ojos calor chocolate. – Además, ¡Yo puedo curarme sola! Ni siquiera se por qué lo estas haciendo tu.

-Tus niveles de chakra están muy bajos, ¡No puedes curarte sola! – Reprocho Sakura mientras seguía poniéndole la venda en el costado derecho – Pensé que Naruto era el único que se quejaba así, pero al parecer me equivoque. – Menciono lo último con pesar.

-¡Oye! ¡No me compares con Naruto-kun! – menciono Kagome indignada por la comparación.

-¡Si! ¡Sakura-chan no nos compa…! ¡Oye! ¡Kagome-chan! – grito el rubio captando la indirecta de su compañera.

-Sera mejor que se calmen niños… - dijo el peli-plata sin despagar su vista de su preciado Icha Icha.

-Sera mejor que cures a Naruto, sus heridas son mas serias que las mias – replico Kagome.

-A Naruto ya lo cure, ¿recuerdas? – dijo fastidiada la peli-rosa.

-Pero yo puedo curarme sola, no es necesario que tú lo hagas. – Sakura iba a hablar de nuevo pero Kagome la cortó – Yo no dependo solamente de mi chakra – menciono Kagome ganándose la mirada curiosa de todos los presentes – yo tengo mis propias reservas de poder, aunque también lo utilice mucho en la pelea, pero aun me queda para curarme, no es necesario que tu lo hagas – Kagome retiro las manos de Sakura de su brazo izquierdo y ella misma empezó a curarse, solo que en vez de que el típico resplandor verde cubriera la herida, fue un resplandor rosado.

-Ese poder… ¿es el mismo con el que atacaste a Sasuke? – pregunto Kakashi.

-Así es.

-¿Pero como? – pregunto Naruto impresionado por las habilidades de su compañera.

-No creas que eres el único con un poder especial Naruto-kun - respondió la chica con una sonrisa de lado. – Aunque tu poder oculto, por así llamarlo, no es igual al mio, ya que el tuyo es causado por el Kyubi, en cambio el mio es una historia completamente diferente.

-¿Sabes acerca del Kyubi? – pregunto anonado el rubio.

-Si, mi okaa-san me lo comento, además de que lo puedo sentir.

-¿Tsunade-sama te lo dijo? – pregunto con un poco de asombro la pelirrosa.

-Si.

-¿Cómo es eso de que tu lo puedes sentir? – pregunto Yamato con suspicacia.

-¿Recuerdan que les había dicho que yo también puedo rastrear a las personas? – pregunto la chica, y en respuesta todos asintieron con la cabeza. - Bueno pues… yo no las rastreo por medio del chakra, sino de su propia alma, lo cual no difiere mucho, pero es mas eficaz en ciertos puntos, ya que el chakra se puede ocultar pero la esencia de la persona no, ósea el alma. De alguna manera, yo puedo sentir tu esencia, Naruto, pero también puedo sentir la de alguien más dentro de ti y esa alma es oscura, en cambio la tuya es cálida.

-In-increíble… - murmuro Yamato con asombro.

-Yamato-taichou tiene razón – menciono Sakura.

-¡Vaya! Si que Tsunade-Obachan tiene una hija talentosa – menciono alegremente el rubio.

-No se te quita la maña de llamarla así, ¿verdad? – menciono amenazante Kagome, mientras una vena se hacia visible en su frente.

-Pe-pero ella no esta aquí… jejeje – respondió en su defensa.

-No quiero discutir… así que lo dejo pasar por hoy.

-En la mañana emprenderemos el viaje de regreso a Konoha - menciono Kakashi mientras regresaba su atención a su preciado libro.

Kagome sabía perfectamente que la misión había resultado un fracaso, no solo por el hecho de casi morir, si no por que el verdadero objetivo de la misión era llevar al Uchiha a Konoha. No había otra verdad más que esa. Y nuevamente se sintió atrapada en la misma historia, la cual era perseguir algo que era casi inalcanzable. Lo era antes con la shikon no tama, y lo era ahora con el Uchiha. Su historia se volvía a repetir, solo que ahora ella no tenia ninguna atadura, podía desistir de la misión sin salir perjudicada.

-Umm, etto, saldré un momento – anuncio mientras se levantaba y se dirigía a la salida sin mirar atrás.

-Yo iré contigo Kagome-chan – menciono el rubio tratando de alcanzar ala susodicha.

-¿Creen que sea correcto? – pregunto Sai cuando sus compañeros se hubieran ido.

-Dejalos, así sirve que se conocen mas – argumento Kakashi con un tono indecoroso en su voz.

Sakura y Yamato solo miraron por donde se fueron sus compañeros.

**o°°o**

-Kagome-chan… - murmuro Naruto mientras se sentada a un lado de ella.

El cielo era iluminado por varios puntos de luz y por una gran luna que irradiaba tanta tranquilidad y hermosura.

-Es una hermosa noche ¿verdad? – pregunto el rubio rompiendo así el silencio que embargaba la noche.

-Si, una muy hermosa noche…, yo… Naruto-kun… lo siento mucho… - murmuro con parsimonia la chica, mientras agachaba la mirada avergonzada.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué? – pregunto confundido mientras se rascaba la sien despreocupadamente.

-Por que no pude ayudarles a llevar al Uchiha a Konoha…

El cuerpo de Naruto se tenso ante esas palabras, su quijada se endureció y su rostro mostro una seriedad que Kagome no había visto antes en el joven.

-No te culpes por eso, no fue tu culpa, tú hiciste todo lo posible por ayudar…

-¡Claro que no! – espeto la chica mientras miraba fijamente a Naruto. Por unos segundos el azul y el café chocaron entre si. – Si no hubiera sido por mí… - murmuro la joven mientras evadía la mirada del rubio.

-… si no hubiera sido por ti, lo mas probable es que ni siquiera hubiéramos acorralado a Sasuke… - termino por decir el joven.

Kagome lo miro sorprendida, el cabello de la joven se mecía suavemente con el viento haciendo que varios cabellos cruzaran por su rostro.

-Toma- menciono el joven mientras le mostraba un listón blanco, la joven lo tomo y le sonrió agradecida para luego atarse su cabello en una coleta baja.

-Gracias…

Se quedaron así por varios minutos, solo disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

-¿Por qué? – pregunto Kagome en un hilo de voz.

-¿Eh? ¿Por qué, que? – pregunto confundido el rubio.

-¿Porque tanto empeño en llevar al Uchiha a Konoha?

-Por que él es mi amigo – respondió el joven sin titubear en la respuesta.

-¿Tu amigo? – Pregunto la chica con cierta sorpresa – pues creo que el no piensa lo mismo, él te hubiera matado a la primera oportunidad, te lo puedo asegurar – menciono la chica con enojo en la voz.

-Lo se…

-Si lo sabes, ¿Por qué tanto empeño? ¿Por qué rescatar a alguien que quiere matarte? ¿Por qué arriesgarse?

-Es una larga historia – respondió tratando de evadir el tema, pero su compañera lo noto.

-Si te pregunto, ¿me responderás? Sabes, no tengo derecho a saber. No tengo un método de entrar en las profundidades de tu corazón sin ensuciarlo. Así que voy a esperar. Cuando quieras hablar, cuando pienses y sientas que estas bien para hablar… habla conmigo. Hasta ese momento, voy a esperar.

Kagome se levanto de donde se encontraba sentada bajo la mirada atónita de Naruto, se sacudió el polvo de su ropa aunque no le encontró mucho sentido ya que esta se encontraba ya muy sucia, pero aun así lo hizo. La chica le dirigió una última mirada a su compañero y empezó a caminar rumbo a la cabaña donde se encontraban sus demás compañeros.

-Gracias… - susurro Naruto cuando su compañera ya se había ido dejándolo solo. Dirigió su vista nuevamente hacia el cielo estrellado y en su rostro se pudo apreciar una pequeña sonrisa.

**o°°o**

-¿Y Naruto? – pregunto Sakura cuando vio entrar a su compañera a la cabaña.

-Quiso quedarse un rato más. ¿Te toco guardia? – pregunto al observar que los demás se encontraban durmiendo.

-Si, luego le toca a Yamato-taichou, a Kakashi-sensei y por ultimo a Sai. Así que será mejor que te duermas, es mejor que descanses ya que aunque lo niegues, tu cuerpo exige descanso.

-A sus ordenes mi "taichou" – respondió con sarcasmo Kagome. Sakura solo rodo los ojos ante la respuesta de su compañera, ya que anqué no pareciera, ella la empezaba a apreciar, no solo porque era su compañera, si no por que era la hija de su maestra. Si bien, cuando se entero de la existencia de Kagome, sintió celos ya que sentía que la Godaime era como su madre, y con la llegada de su verdadera hija a ella la harían a un lado. Pero con el poco tiempo que a había convivido con la joven de cabellos azabaches, supo que la chica era una muy buena persona, además de fiable y sobre todo era fuerte.

Soltó un suspiro al observar que su compañera ya se había dormido, Naruto aun no regresaba así que sin nada más que hacer empezó a recordar lo vivido momentos antes. Sintió una opresión en el pecho al recordar a su ex-compañero de equipo, al recordar aquella mirada fría y hasta cierto punto vaciá. Recargo su espalda en la pared de la cabaña, con el antebrazo cubrió sus ojos mientras intentaba con todas sus fuerzas no dejar que aquellas gotas salieran de sus ojos. Le fue imposible. Odiaba sentirse así, lo odiaba más que cualquier otra cosa pero no podía evitarlo. El recuerdo de Sasuke invadía su mente y no podía hacer nada por evitarlo.

_Yo digo que el corazón se encuentra justo aquí. Cuando nos conocimos se hizo un lazo entre nosotros. Nuestro corazón no esta dentro de nuestros cuerpos. Cuando pensamos en algo, o nos preocupamos por alguien, ahí es donde nuestros corazones están. Si fueras la única persona en el mundo entero, entonces tu corazón no estaría en ninguna parte._

* * *

><p><strong>Que les parecio? espero que queden mas o menos satisfechos! hehehe este es mi regalo para ustedes pero yo quiero mi regalo y ese regalo que quiero son Reviews! solo les pido eso, por favor! solo les pido eso!<strong>_  
><em>

**_Reviews!_**


	16. Amiga nueva, verdades al descubierto

**Etto... pido una disculpa por el tremendo retraso, la verdad estoy consiente de que esta vez me tarde mucho y lo siento, no podia ordenar mis ideas y como muchos quieren celos, nesecito adelantar las cosas para que Sasuke e Inuyasha se encuentren con Kagome nuevamente.**

**Agradezco**** a: Tefyta-Cullen, rocio e-chan, Dreaming while awake, pao20, k-miko013, Emina Megpoid-116, marta, TenoriTaiga y a los que leen pero no dejan review! jejeje ademas de los que ponen a esta historia en sus favs y follows!**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Todo mundo quiere tener un amigo, pocos se toman la molestia de ser uno.<strong>_

**"AMIGA NUEVA, VERDADES AL DESCUBIERTO"**

El agua fría de la cascada me calaba hasta los huesos, pero aun así no me alejaba de ella, no me alejaba de esa sensación de entumecimiento. Sentía como poco a poco mi cuerpo se limpiaba, como todo lo malo se iba. ¿Eso seria? O ¿era tan solo mi imaginación? Cerré los ojos por inercia, me sumergí hasta lo más profundo del agua, empecé a nadar sutilmente. Todo era tranquilidad, no había forma en que toda la tranquilidad que sentía en estos momentos se disipara…

-¡KAGOME-CHAN!

… corrección, si había una forma de que toda la tranquilidad se disipara.

-¡¿Qué es lo que quieres Naruto-kun?! – pregunte al salir del agua, tome rápidamente la toalla que había dejado en el pasto y me la enrolle al cuerpo.

-¡¿Ya estas lista?!

-¡No! ¡Aun no! ¡Y no se atrevan a venir para acá! - mencione rápidamente ya que me había enterado de lo pervertido que era Kakashi Hatake, y no estaba de mas ser precavida con los demás.

Me cambie rápidamente, y le di gracias a kami por haber traído otra muda de ropa, era un simple pantalón y una blusa holgada con mangas largas, el pantalón era color negro y la blusa gris. Me acomode mi protector en la cintura, me puse mis sandalias ninjas y me agarre el cabello en una simple coleta.

Tome mis cosas y me dirigí donde se encontraban mis compañeros.

**°°o°°**

**o°o**

El trayecto a la aldea de konoha transcurrió sin mayores contratiempos, solo con algunos golpes por parte de Sakura hacia Naruto y con una Kagome curándole los golpes causados por su compañera.

-Por fin… después de tres días de camino, por fin llegamos a la aldea… - menciono Sakura con una sonrisa en su rostro.

-Hubiéramos llegado antes si cierta persona no nos hubiera retrasado con sus enojos tontos – dijo con sarcasmo y enojo al mismo tiempo la chica de cabello azabache.

Una vena se hincho en la frente de la pelirrosa tras escuchar ese comentario. - ¡Bien te pudiste haber venido aparte!

-¡¿Y quien habría curado a Naruto?! Porque sinceramente dudo que tú lo hubieras hecho. Además de que Okaa-san me hubiera regañado por haberlos abandonado…

-… además de que si Kagome-san hubiera llegado sola, lo más probable es que Ibiki-san y Anko-san nos hubieran molido a golpes… - termino de decir Sai con una sonrisa de lo más falsa en su rostro.

Todos los presentes tragaron grueso luego de escuchar el comentario del chico, ninguno de ellos quería morir aun y ese par de locos sádicos se divertirían muchísimo matándolos a todos y que decir de la Hokage, si el dúo de guardaespaldas de Kagome no los mataba era seguro que la Godaime si lo haría.

-Creo que será mejor que sigamos con nuestro camino, ya estamos a unos pocos metros de llegar a konoha y no creo que sea conveniente otra pelea-hablo con tranquilidad fingida Yamato, ya que el hecho de pensar de que lo podrían moler a golpes no era muy reconfortale.

Todos asintieron con un solo movimiento de cabeza y reanudaron el paso para así poder llegar a Konoha.

**°°o°°**

**o°o**

Siete figuras se encontraban en una habitación. La mujer rubia y de exuberantes pechos miraba con sus ojos color miel alas seis figuras enfrente de ella.

-¿Y? – pregunto la mujer cansada ya de ese horrible silencio.

-La misión fracaso – informo Kakashi que fue el primero que se atrevió a hablar. Los restantes del equipo bajaron su rostro avergonzados del fracaso, pero sobre todo para ocultar su frustración ante ese hecho tan desagradable.

-Ya veo, entonces, Kakashi, necesito un informe detallado de la misión, los demás pueden retirarse.

-Tsunade-sama, necesito hablar con usted. – Hablo Kagome con voz neutra.

La hokage solo alzo una fina ceja, ya que Kagome casi nunca le hablaba así - ¿Es sobre la misión? – cuestiono la mujer, Kagome solo negó con la cabeza – entonces lo hablaremos en casa, puedes retirarte.

-Hai, gracias okaa-san – sonrió Kagome mientras le dirigía una dulce mirada ala mujer frente a ella y esta solo le devolvió la sonrisa.

Cuando ya solo quedaba el líder del Team 7 y la Hokage en el despacho, esta empezó a interrogar al peli-plata con la mirada.

-Creo que tomare asiento, esto tomara algo de tiempo… - musito Kakashi con voz algo cansada.

-¿Algo de Sake? – pregunto la mujer que le enseñaba una botella de licor.

-Claro, ¿porque no?, solo espero que su asistente no se enoje.

-Lo que no se sabe no hace daño – explico la mujer mientras se reía y empezaba a servir el Sake.

**°°o°°**

**o°o**

Kagome se encontraba sola en casa, estaba ya cansada de esperar a la rubia así que decidió salir a dar un paseo por la aldea, vestía solo un vestido ligero y sencillo pero con las típicas sandalias ninja, llevaba su cabello atado en un listón blanco, en conclusión, portaba la apariencia de una simple aldeana, pero con su belleza daba a entere otra cosa, ella tenia el porte de una princesa. Los hombres de la aldea se la quedaban mirando embobados, pero ella solo mantenía una mirada neutra, ya que estaba de mas acostumbrada. Se pregunto que pasaría si supieran que ella era la hija de la Hokage, ya que muy pocos sabían eso.

-Seguro causaría conmoción… - hablo para si misma. Iba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se fijo que en frente suyo se encontraba una chica peculiar de cabello color azul oscuro, he irremediablemente choco con ella - … ¿eh? Gomen ne – se disculpo Kagome alzando un poco la vista y así poder observar mejor a la mujer frente a ella, la vestimenta de la joven era una chaqueta color lavanda con las mangas color crema sobre una camisa de rejilla negra, unos pantalones azul marino y unas sandalias de tacón negro, piel blanca, cabello largo un poco por debajo de la mitad de la espalda color azul oscuro, rasgos finos, pero lo que mas le sorprendió a Kagome fueron sus ojos de un peculiar tono blanco casi dándole al gris, eran como del color de las perlas.

-N-no hay problema… fu-fue mi cul-culpa, no debí d-de haber de estado aquí pa-parada.

-¿Eh? Pero que dices, yo fui la responsable, por estar caminando toda distraída. – Kagome le ofreció la mano a la chica a modo de saludo. – Un gusto, Senju Kagome.

-Hy-Hyuga Hinata – se presento la muchacha tomando tímidamente la mano que le ofrecía Kagome – umm… etto… di-dijiste ¿Sen-Senju?

-Si – respondió con simpleza Kagome.

-N-no quiero ser en-entrometida ni nada, de-demo… pensé que la ultima Senju e-era nuestra Hokage. – Relato la chica sintiéndose más tímida, ya que pensaba que se estaba entrometiendo en asuntos que a ella no le concernían.

-Oh – la azabache medito un poco y llego a la conclusión de que su "Okaa-san" nunca le dijo que lo guardara como un secreto – De hecho ella es mi Okaa-san, yo soy hija de Senju Tsunade.

-¿Enserio?

-Hai.

-Nun-nunca pensé que nuestra Hokage tuviera u-una hija. – Hablo sinceramente Hinata mientras un ligero rubor adornaba su perfecto rostro.

-No te apenes Hinata-san, casi nadie sabe que la Hokage tiene una hija.

-¿Es un secreto? S-si es así, juro q-que no lo divulgare.

-No te preocupes, he, ¿te gustaría caminar un poco? – pregunto amablemente Kagome "No me haría mal hacer una nueva amiga" se dijo Kagome mentalmente. – Digo, si no tienes nada que hacer.

-Cla-claro Senju-san.

-Llamame Kagome. – Pidió amablemente la chica.

-Cla-claro Kagome-san. – Una sonrisa se asomo por los labios de la oji-perla mientras las dos empezaban a caminar.

**°°o°°**

**o°o**

-Entonces… ¿Perteneces a la rama principal del Clan Hyuga? – pregunto Kagome tras haber escuchado un poco de la vida de la joven.

-Hai. E-etto… ¿T-te puedo hacer una pregunta Kagome-san?- pregunto Hinata que empezó a jugar con su cabello entre sus dedos.

-Claro Hinata-san.

-¿Po-por que nadie e-en la aldea sabe d-de tu existencia?

-Pues… etto… es un poco complicado…

-N-no es necesario q-que me respondas…

-Pues, veras – empezó la chica con una voz sumamente dulce – mi Okaa-san siempre ha sido un poco estricta en algunos aspectos, cuando mi ella acepto el puesto de Hokage, yo en ese entonces no me encontraba con ella, yo… yo viajaba con unos amigos que prácticamente para mi eran como mi familia, por eso casi nadie sabe de mi existencia, he estado viajando mucho desde que mi okaa-san tomo el puesto de Hokage, pero ya era hora de establecerme un poco. – Termino de relatar su historia sin explicarme muy detalladamente las cosas.

-Oh, ya veo, a-así que piensas establecerte a-aquí en Konoha… e-es un buen lugar p-para vivir, siendo sincera, no pe-pensé que fueras Kunoichi – la chica jugo tímidamente con sus dedos mientras evadía la mirada de su acompañante – quiero decir… n-no tienes apariencia de ser una.

-No te preocupes, no eras la primera que lo duda, al parecer no concuerdo con mi profesión – una leve risilla salió de los labios de la joven, sin darse cuenta había logrado que su acompañante se sintiera mas cómoda a su lado.

-Tienes una apariencia muy delicada – menciono sin tartamudear.

-Entonces creo que pondré una expresión mas dura y de chica matona – Kagome se paro frente a una sorprendida Hinata y empezó a hacer gestos malvados, aunque se suponía que el objetivo era intimidar, ocurrió todo lo contrario y Hinata no pudo mas que reír ante las caras graciosas de la joven delante de ella.

**°°o°°**

**o°o**

-Ya es u-un poco tarde ¿No crees, Kagome-san? – pregunto la oji-perla, el crepúsculo se asomaba entre las nubes, dando un maravilloso espectáculo, diferentes tonos de colores como el naranja, el rosa, rojo y amarillo se mezclaban entre si y con una perfecta armonía.

-Creo que será mejor ir a casa, ¿Quieres que te acompañe a la tuya Hina-san?

-N-no es necesario, no quiero que t-te retrases por mi culpa – declino amablemente la oferta de la chica.

-No te preocupes por eso, así sirve que se donde vives, para poder visitarte – al ver la cara de desconcierto de la joven agrego algo rápidamente – claro, si tu quieres.

-Claro – respondió alegre al saber que tenia una nueva amiga.

En el transcurso del camino platicaron de cosas triviales, pero importantes para comenzar y forjar una buena amistad.

-¡Wow! – Exclamo sorprendida Kagome al observar donde vivía su nueva amiga – pensé que vivías en una casa, no en un palacio – menciono aun sin salir de su asombro, y es que a pesar de estar fuera y mirarla desde la calle, se notaba que era una gran casa, grande y espaciosa.

Hinata se rio nerviosamente por el asombro de la chica – E-es la residencia del clan Hyuga –menciono para así con esa simple frase aclarar el porqué de la gran casa. - ¿Qui-quieres pasar? – pregunto cortésmente.

-¿Eh? Gracias, pero no gracias Hinata-san, ya es un poco tarde y seguro mi Okaa-san ya ha de estar en casa – al ver la decepción en el rostro de su amiga agrego rápidamente – pero en otra ocasión me encantaría, así que lo dejamos pendiente ¿vale?

-Cla-claro Kagome-san, n-no te preocupes.

-Bueno, será mejor que me valla, ¿nos podemos ver mañana?

-Pe-pensaba ir a en-entrenar, podemos i-ir juntas si quieres.

-Hai, adiós Hinata-san, que descanses. – La chica di media vuelta y al dar unos cuantos pasos se detuvo. – En el campo numero 7 a las 9:00 de la mañana. No se te olvide. – Y así partió rumbo a su casa dejando a una Hinata un poco extrañada por la actitud de la hija de la Hokage, pero muy alegre de haber encontrado una amiga.

**°°o°°**

**o°o**

-Creí que tenías urgencia por hablar – menciono a modo de saludo la rubia al momento en que entro Kagome a casa.

Ala joven casi le da un infarto por el susto, "Rayos, soy ninja, se supone que debo de estar alerta" se recrimino mentalmente – Jejeje, hola – dijo con una risilla nerviosa – no pensé que me estaría esperando.

-Pues ya ves que si, puedo saber ¿Dónde te encontrabas? – pregunto con mirada inquisidora que hizo que ha Kagome se le erizaran los pelos de la nuca.

-E-e-estaba en el territorio Hyuga – contesto con voz entrecortada.

-¿En el territorio Hyuga? – pregunto nuevamente alzando elegantemente una de sus finas cejas. - ¿Qué hacías hay?

-Fu-fui a dejar a Hinata-san a su casa.

-¿Hinata? ¿Hyuga Hinata? – La chica solo atino a afirmar con un movimiento de cabeza - ¿Acaso la conoces?

-Etto… nos conocimos en la mañana, accidentalmente choque con ella y pues empezamos a conversar y nos hicimos amigas, le propuse acompañarle a su casa y pues heme aquí. – Relato breve mente mientras se dirigía a la cocina y se sentaba en la mesa.

-Es bueno que empieces a hacer nuevas amistades, la chica Hyuga tiene personalidad – menciono un poco mas tranquila y feliz por la nueva amistada de su "hija" – entonces… ¿de que querías hablar? – pregunto mientras se sentaba frente a la joven de cabello azabache.

Kagome cambio totalmente su expresión por una mas seria y calculadora, a la rubia esto no le sorprendió, y es que ella ya se había acostumbrado y había aprendido que así como Kagome podía ser la joven mas alegre, optimista, tierna, despistada e ingenua, también podía ser la mas fría, seria, calculadora y despiadada.

-Es sobre el Uchiha – hablo sin emoción alguna en la voz.

-¿El Uchiha? – pregunto tomando una actitud igual de seria que su hija.

-Así es, vera, cuando nos encontrábamos revisando la guarida del criminal de rango S, Orochimaru, me encontré con un pergamino que tenia como imagen un ojo color carmesí con tres comas negras, al momento no supe que era y me lo lleve por curiosidad, pero… luego de la pelea contra el Uchiha me di cuenta que los ojos que portaba el eran similares al del pergamino, ¿hay alguna analogía entre el ojo del pergamino y los del Uchiha? – pregunto fríamente analizando la situación.

La Hokage callo un momento pensando en que respuesta darle, analizando minuciosamente la información recién adquirida, con un suspiro de resignación opto por responderle – Si, la descripción que me has dado, es la del Kekegankai del clan Uchiha.

-¿Kekegankai?

-Si…

Kagome tenia dudas sobre aquel tema, pero no lo mostro, solo se limito a escuchar lo que le contaba la Hokage, y a su mente repentinamente llego la imagen de Sasuke Uchiha…

_**"La mente es tan delicada y frágil como la porcelana, pero a diferencia de esta ¿Será posible juntar los trozos de una mente destrozada?"**_

* * *

><p><strong>Espero y les haiga gustado el capi, puse mi mas grande empeño en el, y como veran a aparecido Hina-chan! o ella me parece tan kawai! tambien otro detalle es que ella y Kagome forjaran una gran amistad y quiero darle mas protagonico a Hinata, o, y que me gusta el NaruHina es una gran pista de lo que pueda suceder en adelante con ellos dos ustedes que creen? me alegraria mucho que me dieran su opinion, otre cosa:<strong>

_**Reviews**_


	17. Entrenamiento y revelaciones

****AQUI REPORTANDOME! GOMEN NE! SE QUE MUCHAS ME QUIEREN GOLPEAR Y CON RAZON JUSTIFICADA Y OTRAS QUIEREN SEGUIR ELLAS MISMAS CON LA HISTORIA... LES AGRADEZCO MUCHO EL APOYO QUE ME DAN ATRRAVEZ DE SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS! SE QUE ME HE RETRASADO HORRORES PERO NO ME LLEGABA INSPIRACION YA QUE LEI UN FIC ICHIRUKI QUE ME RECORDO LO PATETICA DE MI VIDA AMOROSA, USTEDES SABEN... EL PEOR ERROR QUE UNA PUEDE COMOTER ES ENAMORARSE DE SU MEJOR AMIGO Y QUE EL NO SIENTA LO MISMO POR TI... PERO BUENO LEI OTRO FIC GRACIOSO QUE ME LEVANTO EL ANIMO Y ME BRINDO UN POCO DE INSPIRACION.****

****Y gracias a todas (os) que me dejaron Review, los amo en verdad, sin ustedes lo mas seguro es que no existiría esta historia, bueno si, pero solo en mi loca cabeza.****

* * *

><p><strong>Entrenamiento divertido, verdades por decir<strong>

**Si el destino es una rueda, entonces no somos mas que arena que queda cruelmente atrapada entre sus dientes. **

_**BY: KUROSAKI ICHIGO (BLEACH)**_

* * *

><p>La noche ya había caído en Konoha, la calma se alojaba en ella, inclusive la soledad era palpable en las oscuras calles.<p>

El viento soplaba levemente, haciendo que la noche se tornara más tétrica de lo que ya se veía. Una chica de bellos orbes jade miraba con aprensión la gran luna que resplandecía en lo alto del cielo, algo en ella le decía que algo andaba mal, tenía un horrible presentimiento. Llevo una de sus níveas manos a un lado de su rostro apartando un mechón rosado de su cabello, vagaba en sus recuerdos, sin proponérselo acabo pensando en _"el"_, en aquella persona que la hizo sufrir con su partida.

Sus ojos empezaron a nublarse, a tornarse cristalinos, pero ella, en ningún momento dejo que una sola lagrima resbalara, ya no era aquella niña llorona y débil, aquella pequeña e inocente niña que había sido, aquella niña fue asesinada por ella misma y enterrada en lo más profundo de su ser.

-Sasuke… - murmuro al viento, momento en el que siguió con su camino hacia su casa.

* * *

><p>Los rayos del sol se filtraban por las cortinas que de aquella recamara, una chica de abundante cabellera reposaba en la cama, cuando sintió los cálidos rayos de sol empezó a abrir sus ojos, revelando así unos bellos orbes color chocolate. Con lentitud se enderezo en la cama, para luego dirigirse a tomar un baño.<p>

-¡Kagome! ¡Levantate ya, niña perezosa! – grito una potente voz.

-¡Ya estoy levantada! ¡No tiene por qué dejarme sorda! - grito mientras ya estaba debajo del agua.

Se quedo un momento más en la ducha, tenia que despejar su mente. Toda la información recién adquirida la confundía totalmente. Absolutamente, tenia que empezar a investigar más al Uchiha.

-Sera lo mejor… demo… ¿Cómo hacerlo? – se pregunto en voz alta mientras salía del baño envuelta en una toalla blanca.

Se puso su ropa sin muchos ánimos, ¿Cómo es que habían cambiando las cosas? Se pregunto mentalmente._ "Ayer por la tarde estaba sumamente feliz por haber encontrado una amiga, pero, ahora no puedo sacarme de la mente al Uchiha"_

Soltó un leve suspiro, mientras se punía sus botas y se amarraba su corset rojo, se cepillo su largo cabello y amarraba su distintivo en forma de diadema, se miro al espejo de cuerpo completo y se sintió satisfecha de la imagen que portaba.

Bajo a ala cocina, donde se encontraba su Okaa-san.

-Ohayo gozaimasu – saludo Kagome al entrar ala cocina.

-Ohayo, ¿Cómo dormiste? – pregunto la mujer por pura cortesía.

-Bien – contesto mientras se serbia un poco de zumo y se sentaba en frente de la rubia – Por cierto, hoy estaré toda la tarde fuera.

-¿Hum? ¿Estarás con alguien en particular?

-Hai, estaré con Hinata-san entrenando.

La hokage alzo una ceja ante la mención de la heredera Hyuga – Es bueno que empieces a tener amigas, pero, ¿Qué tal Sakura?

-¿Sakura? – pregunto con confusión y la Hokage solo asintió – No creo que sea posible, tal vez aun no la conozco bien, ni ella a mi, pero, siendo sincera no creo que se pueda forjar una relación como la que usted desearía que hubiera, hay cierta tensión y, hasta podría asegurar, cierta rivalidad entre nosotras dos.

-Tal vez con el tiempo eso cambie – insistió la mujer.

Ella veía a Sakura como una hija mas, sin lugar a dudas se había ganado un lugar en su corazón y hasta cierto punto era obvio que eso pasaría, le había tomado un gran cariño ya que se veía reflejada en aquella pequeña niña sus personalidades eran similares y lo que quería era que su ahora proclamada hija se llevara bien con su alumna. ¿Era mucho pedir acaso? Ella conoce perfectamente a su alumna, sabe que tiene un gran carácter, pero ¿de Kagome podría decir lo mismo? Era muy poco el tiempo que habían convivido, la chica tenia una personalidad extraña, y esas personalidades podrían chocar en cualquier momento.

-Si… tal vez, pero hasta que eso no suceda no hay nada que se pueda hacer, no le prometo nada pero hare todo lo posible por acercarme mas a Sakura.

-Me conformo con esa vana promesa, pero hay algo más de lo que quisiera hablar contigo – agrego al momento en que vio que la joven pretendía retirarse – Creo que es hora de que me digas más cosas sobre ti, Kakashi me ha contado del enfrentamiento entre tu y el Uchiha, y espero tener al menos mas explicaciones al respecto al tema de tus poderes.

Kagome se quedo sin habla ante aquella petición, o mejor dicho ante aquella orden, no se lo hubiera esperado pero debía de haberlo hecho, era más que obvio que el líder del equipo entregara toda esa información en el informe, se sentía tan estúpida al dejar pasar aquel detalle, que aunque pareciera insignificante para nada lo era en verdad, y la pregunta en todo este embrollo era _¿Confiar en ella?_ Esa era la gran incógnita en el asunto, como poder confiar ese tipo de información.

Pero por otra parte, no se lo contaría a una desconocida, si no se lo contaría ala que la adopto de cierta forma, a la que le dio un lugar al cual poder llamar hogar, le dio una nueva familia, un nuevo propósito, cariño, confianza, pero sobre todo le dio una nueva esperanza del porque vivir. La mejor forma de hacerle saber que confiaba en ella, era contarle toda la verdad, pero para eso tenia que hacerlo con mucha mas calma.

-Creo que es hora de contar toda la verdad, pero no es momento, usted tiene asuntos que hacer y yo tengo que verme con Hinata en unos momentos, creo que lo mas conveniente será hablar por la noche ¿le parece? – pregunto Kagome.

-Me parece bien, así estaré preparada para lo que me tengas que decir – acepto la rubia.

-Entonces hasta la noche. – Dijo como despedida para luego salir rumbo al lugar donde había quedado con Hinata.

_-"¡Demonios! Se me ha hecho tarde, espero que Hinata aun este hay"_ – pensó la joven peli-negra mientras corría a toda velocidad.

-¡Kagome-chan! – se escucho un grito por las calles de la aldea.

-Ahora no… - dijo la joven mientras paraba abruptamente su carrera.

-¡Hola Kagome-chan! Vas a alguna parte, por que si es así te puedo acompañar, ¡ttebayo! – menciono el joven con a modo de saludo y con una gran sonrisa.

-¿Eh? Hola Naruto-kun… etto… pues veras… he quedado de verme con alguien y ya voy un poco retrasada…

-Si quieres te puedo acompañar, no hay problema en eso ¡Dettebayo!

-No quiero que por mi culpa te desvíes de tu camino – menciono a modo de que el joven percatara la indirecta de que no quería su compañía.

-¡De eso nada! No te preocupes por eso, la verdad iba a entrenar, pero te vi y me dije "¿Porque no acompañar a mi linda compañera de equipo?" – menciono haciendo que a Kagome le de un tic en el ojo derecho.

-Etto… pues… _"¿Ahora que hago? Creo que lo mejor es dejar que me acompañe, ya es tarde, seguro Hinata ya se impaciento" _Entonces pongámonos en marcha… jejeje… yo también voy a entrenar…

-¡Entonces pongámonos en marcha! ¡Ttebayo! – grito el rubio con el puño en alto.

-C-claro Naruto-kun – murmuro con un poco de pesar al ver que todos a su alrededor los miraba raro.

Ya estaban cerca del punto de encuentro donde habían quedado, pudo sentir la energía proveniente de Hinata y soltó un leve suspiro al saber que no se había ido. Caminaron un poco más y antes de que pudiera hablar siquiera, alguien más se le adelanto.

-¡Hinata-chan! – un grito más potente se escucho de parte de su compañero.

-¡Naruto-kun! ¡Me dejaras sorda! – le reprocho mientras se alejaba un poco de él.

Mientras la joven que se encontraba en el campo se dio la vuelta para ver a sus nuevos acompañantes.

-Na-Naruto-kun… - susurro con un poco de pánico en la voz, el corazón la latía mucho mas rápido de lo normal, sentía la sangra fluir hasta llegar a sus mejillas y las piernas le empezaban a flaquear. – _"¿Qué hace Naruto-kun aquí?"_ – se pregunto mientras no paraba de verlo.

-¿Te encuentras bien Hinata-chan? – escucho que le decía una voz cerca suyo, fue en ese momento cuando se percato que Kagome se encontraba frente suyo.

-¿He? Etto… he… y-yo, ha-hai, me en-encuentro bien – respondió lo mejor que puedo, ya que la voz se le había ido de un momento a otro.

-Estas muy roja… ¿segura que no estas enferma? – pregunto con preocupación en la voz.

-Es verdad Hina-chan, estas muy roja 'ttebayo – menciono Naruto uniéndose a la platica, pero no se percato que su acercamiento empeoro todo, ya que la pobre oji-perla se puso mucho mas nerviosa.

-N-no se pre-preocupen, e-estoy bien… - aseguró nuevamente bajando un poco la mirada.

-Ésta bien, te creeré… Por cierto, espero y no te incomode que haiga traído a un amigo… demo… - medito un poco antes de volver a hablar – por como te ha saludado supongo que ya se conocen – comento mientras dirigía una mirada a su amiga y a su compañero de equipo alternativamente.

-Etto… yo… - murmuraba Hinata, pero el joven enfrente suyo la interrumpió.

-¡Así es! ¡Hinata-chan y yo nos conocemos desde la academia! ¿Verdad Hinata-chan? – Pregunto Naruto, pero antes de que la chica diera una respuesta hablo nuevamente – Pero, esperen un momento… ¿Acaso ustedes se conocen? – pregunto nuevamente con cara confundida.

-Ha-… - trato de responder Kagome pero fue cortada por el rubio.

-¡¿Desde cuando se conocen?! ¡¿Por qué no me lo habían dicho Kagome-chan, Hinata-chan?! ¡¿Es que acaso no somos amigos?! ¡¿O creen que soy muy cotilla?! ¡¿O al…?!

-¡Ya parale! – Grito una furiosa Kagome, tratando de parar el parloteo de su compañero imperativo - ¿Cómo quieres que te respondamos si no nos dejas siquiera hablar? – le reprocho con sus manos en sus caderas a forma de jarra. – Y respondiendo a tus preguntas, pues… si, Hinata-

chan y yo nos conocemos y conformate con eso – menciono antes de que pudiera hablar nuevamente su compañero.

-¿Entonces Hinata-chan era con la que te tenias que ver? – pregunto inocentemente viendo fijamente a la oji-perla, lo cual hizo que la pobre se pusiera mas roja.

-Así es Naruto-kun… - respondió mientras soltaba un suspiro – por cierto Hinata-chan, siento haberme retrasado, espero y no te haiga hecho esperar mucho.

-N-no te preocupes Kagome-chan, no es-espere mu-mucho – respondió mientras desviaba la vista del rubio para posarla en la chica.

-Entonces será mejor que empecemos a entrenar, ¿te parece? – pregunto con una sonrisa.

-Ha-hai – asintió la oji-perla correspondiendo la sonrisa.

-¡¿Puedo entrenar con ustedes?! –pregunto el rubio enérgicamente.

-¡Claro Naruto-kun! ¿Estas de acuerdo Hinata-chan?

-H-hai…

-¡Entonces a entrenar ´ttebayo! – grito a todo pulmón mientras juntaba sus manos en una posición paras luego decir – **Kage Bunshin no Jutsu – **varios Narutos hicieron su aparición mientras Kagome e Hinata solo miraban incrédulas la escena frente a ellas ya que todos los Narutos empezaron a pelear entre si, para luego de la nada uno de los tantos Narutos daba un fuerte grito de guerra y todos empezaron a abalanzarse hacia las chicas mientras ellas miraban horrorizadas la escena para luego empezar a correr en un vano esfuerzo por alejarse de todos esos Narutos.

-¡Arg! ¡Ya me canse de esto! – Grito Kagome para luego tomar sus guantes y ponérselos – Si quieres jugar… jugaremos Naruto-kun… - susurro mientras una sonrisa perversa aparecía en su perfecto rostro, en eso estampo su puño contra el suelo y este tembló violentamente.

Hinata tenia mas abierto los ojos de los normal, la impresión de ver a Kagome utilizar esa fuerza sobre-humana la dejo en shock, ya que ella solamente sabia de dos mujeres con gran fuerza y una de ellas era la madre de Kagome, aunque pensándolo bien, debió de haberlo esperado.

-¡Hinata-chan! – La chica Hyuga salió de su shock al escuchar que la llamaban - ¿Te unes al juego? – pregunto con dulzura Kagome.

La oji-perla sonrió en respuesta y se para junto a Kagome para luego decir en un murmuro – Byakugan.

Kagome miro impresionada como ojos de su amiga cambiaban, si antes le parecían extraños, ahora con más razón ya que las venas de los ojos empezaron a resaltar.

_-"¿Sera el Kekegenkai del que me hablo okaa-san?"_ – se pregunto Kagome al seguir observando los ojos de su amiga…

**°°o°°**

**La Hokage callo un momento pensando en que respuesta darle, analizando minuciosamente la información recién adquirida, con un suspiro de resignación opto por responderle – Si, la descripción que me has dado, es la del Kekegankai del clan Uchiha.**

**-¿Kekegankai?**

**-Si…**

**Kagome tenia dudas sobre aquel tema, pero no lo mostro, solo se limito a escuchar lo que le contaba la Hokage, y a su mente repentinamente llego la imagen de Sasuke Uchiha…**

**-Mejor dicho – prosiguió la rubia soltando un leve suspiro – es un Dōjutsu. – Al ver la duda en el rostro de su acompañate opto por contarle todo desde el inicio. – Veras el Dōjutsu es una técnica ocular, se podría decir que es una técnica especial dentro de los ninjutsus, son ninjutsus de línea sucesora mejor conocido como Kekegenkai.**

**-Eso quiere decir, ¿Qué ese tipo de técnicas solo son heredadas? – pregunto con voz apacible pero mostrando su desconcierto.**

**-Hai… entre los más destacados en Konoha son el Sharingan y el Byakugan.**

**-¿Byakugan? **

**-Los usuarios del Byakugan son los Hyuga… - en el momento en que Kagome escucho eso abrió los ojos mostrando sorpresa, mostrando por primera vez una emoción en todo lo que llevaba de platica e instintivamente el rostro de Hinata llego a su mente – El Byakugan se basa en una visión superior, su usuario puede ver a través de cuerpos, a largas distancias y en un radio de casi 360° - prosiguió esta sin inmutarse ante la reacción de la joven enfrente suyo.**

**-Hinata… ella ¿tiene el Byakugan? – pregunto arrastrando las palabras Kagome.**

**-Hinata pertenece al Sōke ósea ala rama principal de la familia Hyuga, ella es la primogénita actual líder Hiashi Hyuga.**

**°°o°°**

… pero tuvo que alejar su vista de ella ya que el rubio regreso nuevamente al ataque.

-¡No te distraigas Kagome-chan! ¡Dettebayo!

-¡No lo hago! – grito en respuesta.

-¡Cla-claro que lo haces Kagome-chan! – grito también la oji-perla ignorando el hecho de que no tartamudeo mucho, ya que se la estaba pasando bien en compañía del rubio y su nueva amiga.

-¡Eso es! ¡Vamos Hina-chan! – animaba el rubio.

En un rápido movimiento que Naruto no logro captar pero la oji-perla si, Kagome se coloco detrás de l y lo mando a volar con un puñetazo. Pero para eso los demás rubios se abalanzaron contra ella. Kagome golpeaba a cada rubio que se le ponía en frente y estos desaparecían con un "_Puf" _pero así como estos desaparecían, más aparecían nuevamente.

Al momento de voltear vio que un rubio se dirigía hacia ella, pero este nunca llego ya que alguien más se interpuso. Hinata volteo y le ofreció una sonrisa a Kagome, misma que ella correspondió gustosa.

Dos chicas se encontraban sentadas bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol mientras un joven se encontraba acostado en medio de ellas dos. Hacia unos momentos que habían terminado su "practica" y decidieron que lo mejor era descansar.

Un ruido proveniente del estomago del joven hizo que las dos mujeres voltearan hacia el para luego soltar una risas de burla.

-Tengo hambre… ´ttebayo… - dijo en su defensa el rubio sobándose la panza.

-¿Y si vamos a comer algo? – sugirió Kagome mirando a sus dos compañeros.

-Me pa-parece u-una buena i-idea… - murmuro Hinata mientras desviaba la mirada del rubio y la posaba en su amiga.

-¡Vamos a Ichiraku! ¡Yo invito 'ttebayo! – grito a todo pulmón Naruto parándose enseguida y jalando de sus brazos a cada una de las chicas.

-Pues al parecer vamos a Ichiraku… aunque no sé que sea eso… - dijo Kagome con una sonrisa siendo arrastrada por su compañero. Pero de un momento a otro el joven para abruptamente tras esas palabras.

-¿No sebes que es Ichiraku? – pregunto el rubio con cara de espanto.

-N-no… - susurro espantada Kagome por el rostro de su compañero.

-I-Ichiraku es el lugar favorito de Na-Naruto-kun pa-para comer Ra-Ramen – menciono Hinata ganándose la mirada de los dos presentes.

-¡Eso es! ¡Hinata-chan! ¡Tu si sabes 'ttebayo! – grito el rubio soltando a Kagome y abrazando a Hinata que al momento de sentirlo se puso mas roja que un tomate maduro – Pero también es el mejor lugar del mundo para comer Ramen – dijo soltando a la chica y emprendiendo su marcha nuevamente.

Kagome solo atino a sonreír de lado al percatarse de como la chica junto a ella estaba cada vez mas nerviosa. Jalando a su amiga nuevamente fueron tras el rubio que no paraba de repetir que tan rico es el Ramen de Ichiraku.

-¡En verdad es un Ramen muy bueno! – menciono Kagome al terminar de engullir el Ramen.

-¡Te lo dije Kagome-chan! ¡Ichiraku es el mejor lugar para comer Ramen! ¡Dettebayo! – grito Naruto a punto de seguir engullendo su Ramen - ¿A ti que te parece Hinata-chan? – le pregunto a la chica que se encontraba a su izquierda.

-Es-esta muy ri-rico… - menciono por lo bajo pero aun así el rubio lo escucho perfectamente y le regalo una sonrisa sincera que hizo que Hinata se sonrojara pero aun así se la correspondió.

Kagome solo miro divertida la escena que se suscitaba alado de ella, para después seguir engullendo sus alimentos.

-Ya es un poco tarde… - menciono Kagome dirigiendo su vista afuera del recinto – creo que es hora de volver a casa.

-¿Tan pronto Kagome-chan? – Pregunto Naruto extrañado Naruto – Aun no oscurece por completo.

-Pero pronto lo hará, además de que le prometí a mi Okaa-san que llegaría al anochecer y de aquí a que llego ella ya estará en casa. – Se excuso meditando un poco sus palabras.

-¿Quieres que te acompañemos a casa? – pregunto Naruto mirando de soslayo a Hinata.

-Gracias… pero no gracias, mejor quédense a disfrutar de lo que queda de día y luego acompañas a Hinata-chan a su casa ¿te parece? – sugirió con una sonrisa cómplice que iba dirigida hacia su amiga.

-¿E-estas se-seguro Kagome-chan? – pregunto la oji-perla nerviosamente.

-Hai, ¡Luego nos vemos! – dijo mientras se retiraba para empezar a emprender camino hacia su casa.

Soltó un suspiro involuntario al recordar lo que le esperaba en casa, definitivamente seria una platica muy difícil, ella un no sabia si estaba completamente lista de volver a recordar su pasado, era muy doloroso aun.

Llego antes de lo esperado, entro cuidadosamente y vio con cierta sorpresa y alivio que no había nadie en casa, subió rápidamente a su habitación y se tumbo en su cama para tratar de relajarse un poco.

-¡Kagome! – se escucho un grito proveniente de la planta baja.

-Ah… - gruño la chica mientras se levantaba lentamente de su cama - ¡Ya voy! – Grito en respuesta bajando rápidamente – Pensé que llegaría mas tarde – menciono a modo de saludo a la mujer rubia que se encontraba en frente suyo.

-No te escaparas del interrogatorio tan fácilmente – respondió con una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro - ¿tomamos asiento? O ¿prefieres hablar parada? – pregunto directo al asunto.

-Definitivamente sentada.- Kagome tomo asiento en el sofá que se encontraba en la sala y junto a ella Tsunade.

-¿Quién eres realmente? – pregunto Tsunade luego de un silencio incomodo para ambas.

-Senju Kagome – respondió la joven con una sonrisa nerviosa pero al ver la mirada de su acompañante opto por seguir hablando antes de ser reprendida – la pregunta correcta debería de ser ¿Quién eras?

-Entonces… ¿Quién eras tú? – pregunto nuevamente la mujer.

-Higurashi Kagome…- susurro con voz queda al pronunciar nuevamente su antiguo nombre – Yo provengo de una dimensión diferente o al menos esa es mi conclusión.

-¿Dimensión diferente? – pregunto Tsunade asombrada.

-La verdad no lo se muy bien, pero eso es lo mas probable.

-¿Cómo que no lo sabes bien?

-Creo que será mejor contarle todo desde el principio, vera… - callo un momento para tomar un poco de aire – yo provengo de una familia "_normal_", vivía en un templo Shinto cerca de Tokio.

-¿Tokio? – pregunto con duda la mujer, ya que nunca había escuchado hablar de un lugar así.

-Hai, por su expresión al parecer nunca ha escuchado de ese lugar, ¿no es así? – La rubia asintió mecánicamente – es por eso de mi teoría de que yo vengo de otras dimensión. Vivía con mi madre Naomi Higurashi, con mi hermano Sota, mi abuelo y mi gato buyo – prosiguió con calma pero su mirada se torno melancólica y su voz se empezó a quebrar levemente – Pero en si todo empezó cuando cumplí 15 años. En la pagoda del templo encontré un pozo, de repente un monstruo mitad mujer y mitad ciempiés me arrastro dentro de este.

-¿Un monstruo mitad mujer y mitad ciempiés?- repitió la rubia con incredulidad ya que lo que le contaba la joven era extremadamente raro.

-¿Difícil de creer verdad? – Pregunto Kagome con una sonrisa – Si yo no lo hubiera vivido tampoco lo creería – soltó una risita risueña.

-Soy Hokage, no es que no lo crea, solo que es… extraño… solo eso – se excuso rápidamente.

-Hai… Lo es… - susurro con voz queda y una lágrima rebelde surcaba su mejilla.

La Hokage la miro con ternura y preocupación, nunca la había visto tan vulnerable y frágil.

-Al caer al pozo retrocedí 500 años en el tiempo…

-Bien… ahora si todo esto es difícil de creer… - murmuro Tsunade con frustración en su voz.

**Si fuese lluvia ¿Podría conectar con el corazón de alguien, igual que la lluvia puede unir el cielo y tierra, 2 cosas que nunca podrian juntarse?**

_**BY: INOUE ORIHIME (BLEACH)**_


	18. Uchiha y Senju

Hola nuevamente a todos, se que he estado ausente pero no he encontrado tiempo para poder colgar el capitulo pero ya no mas demoras, por fin despues de siglos lo tengo (nah exagero) les doy gracias a todos aquellos que han esperado pacientemente por otro capitulo de esta historia, los amo y ustedes mis queridos lectores son los que me dan la energia para poder seguir adelante, espero no decepcionarlos.

**PandicornioSalvaje00: **Gracias por levantarme el animo, sere feliz y seguire tu concejo, no te preocupes que aunque me tarde un poco no planeo abandonar el fic.

** :** vaya que duro lo primero, que no dabas ni un centimo por la historia pero me alegra que te haya gustado la mejora, y si no podia dejar que Inuyasha y los demas murieran, ademas en donde quedaria el triangulo amoroso? XD 

Warrior Girl In Flames: Si Sasuke-sex-simbol-kun saldra! tsss arruine la sorpresa jajaja.  
><span>

pao20: Si hace siglos que no publico me merezco un castigo, si Tsunade se quedo impactada y lamento decepcionarte pero este casi no tiene accion.

chovitap : y quen no necesitaria sake con semejante verdad? y si pero si les gusta el NaruHina amaran a Kagome ya que ella intentara de todo para juntarlos.

KANAME: seis horas? o es hermoso leer que alguien se tomo seis horas en leer algo que yo escribi y espero que te siga gustando la historia.

lem0n-chan: tratare de no tardar tanto, pero no prometo nada, y gracias por esperarme por siempre ahora se que puedo confiar en ti :)

shunshu: actualiza, tarde pero seguro, gracias por tu Review.  
><span>

Aniita: a mi me encanta que te encante mi historia, gracias por seguir mi historia.

lizzy: pues ya la continuo, tardare un poco pero la seguire.

azum: gracias por tu Review! 

meryss : nena gracias por que te encanta la hstoria y la continuare no te preocupes :).

Bien creo que esos son todos los Reviews, gracias por sus alertas y favoritos sin ustedes esta historia aun seguiria en mi loca mente, prometo actualizar lo mas pronto posible, disfruten el capi y recuerden dejar su opinion!

* * *

><p><strong>"Los alcanzamos con nuestras manos, peinamos las nubes y perforamos el cielo, tomamos la Luna y Marte pero aun así no alcanzamos la verdad."<strong>

**"UCHIHA Y SENJU"**

Lagrimas caían de sus hermoso ojos, rodaban sin cesar por sus blancas mejillas, sollozos cada vez mas fuertes se escuchaban brotar de su labios. Temblores involuntarios provenían de ella, ella lloraba todo lo que no había llorado ese tiempo, de un momento a otro se había desplomado.

-I-Inuyasha…- susurro con voz cortada y pastosa aferrándose más al cuerpo que la abrazaba protectoramente.

Sentía su corazón destrozarse tan solo por pronunciar ese nombre, miles de recuerdos brotaron a su mente como una película, imágenes de él y ella en el Goshinboku, cuando lo llego al Sengoku, todas, absolutamente todas eran imágenes de él y ella…

-Tranquila… - susurro con voz dulce la mujer. La chica se empezó a tranquilizar poco a poco pero aun así lágrimas silenciosas caían desde lo más profundo de su maltrecho corazón.

Pasaron unos minutos más en esa posición hasta que la joven se separaba un poco pero aun así seguía aferrada al cuerpo de Tsunade como si fuera una balsa que le ayudaba a no ahogarse en el mar, en su propia agonía.

-¿Estas mejor? – pregunto con calma como temiendo que de un momento a otro la chica que se encontraba en sus brazos se rompiera nuevamente. La joven solo atino a asentir levemente pero aun así seguían en un silencio, que para ninguna de las dos era incomodo ya que cada una estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos.

-Yo… - hablo nuevamente Kagome rompiendo así el silencio que embargaba la habitación – me he se-sentido tan per-perdida, tan so-sola…

-No estas sola – afirmo la Hokage.

Una amarga y efímera sonrisa surco el rostro de la morena, mientras mas lagrimas silenciosas caían nuevamente de sus bellos orbes marrones, que ahora después de tanto llanto se encontraban rojizos y un tanto hinchados.

-Eso… pensaba yo… - susurro con la voz apagada – el… Inuyasha… el solo me ve-veía co-como un detector de fragmentos am-ambulante y lo con-confirme… en el Hakureizan (Monte de las animas).

-¿Por qué crees eso? – pregunto con curiosidad la Hokage ya que a pesar de haber escuchado como es que Inuyasha siempre iba en busca de Kikyo cuando ella lo llamaba dejando así a una Kagome destrozada, ella no creía que Inuyasha viera a Kagome solo como un objeto.

-Cuando Naraku aparentemente asesino a Kikyo… el… Inuyasha es-estaba tan triste y e-el prefirió i-ir a bus-buscarla pen-pensando que ella aun seguía con vida… y me de-dejo a mi a mi suerte y gra-gracias a e-eso ca-casi mi al-alma fue des-destruida – hablo mas entrecortadamente la chica.

Cierto tinte de odio surgió en su mirada y Tsunade fue capaz de apreciarlo claramente, ya que no era muy común el ver sentimientos tan negativos en la mirada de la joven se podría decir que eran nulas las veces que había visto algo mas que serenidad y frialdad hasta tal grado de llegar al odio, pero esta vez era totalmente diferente ya que su mirada era triste, melancólica, rota… y todos esos sentimientos llegaban a un sentimiento mucho mas fuerte y oscuro, todo eso llevaba a un punto en especifico y eso punto donde culminaban todas esas emociones era el odio, el odio puro.

-El… solo veía en mi… a Kikyo… para el solo era un remplazo de la verdadera… - hablo con rencor en la voz pero al mismo tiempo con desilusión y dolor.

-Pero… ella ya esta muerta ¿verdad? – pregunto temerosa ala reacción de la joven ante aquella pregunta.

-No – la palabra broto de sus labios en un leve murmuro pero fue tal la carga de emoción que pareciera que lo hubiese gritado – ella… yo… ella resulto muy herida y estaba al borde de la muerte… pero… yo la salve…

La hokage se sintió asombrada por tal revelación.

-Ella… ella representa la felicidad de… de _"él"_… y… yo no seria capaz de arrebatársela… - se excuso la joven ante el silencio de la mujer.

-¿Pero acosta de la tuya? – pregunto como no queriendo creérselo.

_"__¿Acosta mia?"_se pregunto Kagome.

Recordó fugazmente una mirada dorada impregnada de dolor y sufrimiento, y ese mismo dolor y agonía ella misma lo sufría, pero… ¿Por qué?... simple, por que el dolor de el significa el dolor de ella misma, esa es la única respuesta.

La chica solo atino a asentir con la cabeza mientras luchaba en vano por retener nuevamente las lágrimas que se empañaban por salir nuevamente.

Recordó como ella siempre había sido el consuelo de _"él"_, siempre le ofreció su apoyo aun sabiendo que el dolor de "_él"_ era causado por la mujer que amaba y ella solo se quedaba solo con su sufrimiento, llorando en silencio.

-Yo… sabía perfectamente que la batalla esta pérdida… mucha antes de siquiera empezarla… - agregó mientras sentía como las lágrimas corrían libremente por sus mejillas – No… no quiero hablar mucho de aquello… solo… solo le diré que la batalla final dio inicio… Naraku… mato cruelmente a todos mis amigos… _"el"_ se sacrifico por _"ella"_… pero aun así… aun así terminaron muriendo los dos… solo quedaba yo, sentía tanto odio tanto rencor… sentía unas enormes ansias de vengarme… pero no por mí… si no por… por… por _"el"_… las ultimas palabras que _"el"_me dedico fueron: _"acaba con Naraku"_

El silencio reino nuevamente en la estancia, pero este era un silencio totalmente distinto.

-Al final… logre derrotar a Naraku… expulsando todo mi poder espiritual logre ponerle fin… pero aun alto precio… Midoriko, la creadora de la perla me propuso un nuevo comienzo… ella me envió a aquí, para así poder tener una nueva oportunidad para vivir… lejos de ser la rencarnación de Kikyo, lejos del sufrimiento que me causaba… _"el"_, pero hubo algo mas…

-¿Algo mas? – hablo la Hokage con intriga.

-Si…

**°°o°°**

**-Tendrás una nueva vida en un mundo diferente…**

**-¿Una nueva vida, en un mundo diferente?-pregunto dudosa.**

**-A si es, pero solo si tu aceptas, tienes que considerar que no hay vuelta de hoja. Ya no podrás regresar, ni a tu época ni al Sengoku…**

**-…-**

**-Entonces… ¿Aceptas?**

**-Yo…yo…**

**-Piénsalo bien Kagome…**

**-Yo…yo…s-sí, sí, acepto, pero… ¿Qué sucederá con mis amigos? – Pregunto temerosa por la respuesta – yo… yo creo que usted puede hacer algo por ellos… ¿no?**

**-¿Quieres que les de también otra oportunidad para vivir? – pregunto con calma.**

**-Sé que es mucho lo que le pido… quiero que ellos vivan… no es justo que ellos haiga muerto...- susurro con voz queda.**

**-Puedo hacerlo – aseguro con una sonrisa – ellos dieron todo de si para lograr derrotar a Naraku, lo menos que se merecen es ser felices.**

**-Ellos se quedaran en el Sengoku… ¿verdad? – pregunto Kagome dudosa.**

**-¿Acaso deseas que no sea así?**

**-No… es solo que tenia duda, pero… ellos pertenecen a el Sengoku… ellos serán felices aunque yo no este con ellos – sonrió con tristeza al recordar el rostro de Inuyasha.**

-**Entonces, solo me queda decirte**_**¨suerte.¨-**_**y así, con una sonrisa tranquilizadora desapareció.**

**Kagome se sumergió de nuevo en la inconciencia, dejándose llevar por la última palabra de Midoriko: SUERTE…**

**°°o°°**

-Así que eso sucedió…- susurro la mujer tras haber escuchado el momento en que Kagome se encontró con Midoriko.

-Hai…

-En resumen… eres la rencarnación de una poderosa sacerdotisa llamada Kikyo que vivió hace muchos años, viajabas con un monje, una exterminadora, un pequeño kitsune, una pequeña gatita de dos colas pero que luego era una pantera capaz de volar y un hanyou para así poder juntar los fragmentos de la perla Shikon no tama y derrotar a Naraku que era el enemigo de todos ustedes, pero luego de haberlo derrotado la sacerdotisa Midoriko te ofreció una oportunidad para vivir un nuevo comienzo y por eso estas aquí ¿me equivoco? – termino de decir con una pequeña sonrisa al decir todo eso sin parar.

-En resumen… si… - afirmo la joven correspondiendo la sonrisa.

-¡Vaya! No puedo creer que seas una sacerdotisa, de todas las cosas que me imagine que podrías ser, nunca me paso por la cabeza lo de sacerdotisa – exclamo aminorando el ambiente.

-¿Es difícil de creer? – Pregunto levantándose para estirarse pero se percato de algo - ¡Kami-sama! – Grito fuertemente haciendo que la Hokage la mire sorprendida - ¡Pero si ya esta amaneciendo!

**-**¿Pues cuanto nos tardamos? – pregunto incrédula también levantándose.

-El tiempo se paso volando, no puedo creer que estuvimos toda la noche hablando.

-Pues tu historia fue muy larga – menciono echándole la culpa.

-¡Pero si usted era la que la quería escuchar! – protesto levantando la voz.

-¿Ya te encuentras mejor? – pregunto calmadamente la exuberante mujer.

Kagome se sorprendió al escuchar aquello, ya que sabia perfectamente a que se refería y por primera vez en toda la noche sonrió con verdadera sinceridad – Hai, muchas gracias Okaa-san…

-No hay de que… pero mejor vete a duchar y luego desayunas algo y te espero en mi oficina al medio día – ordeno altiva la mujer.

-¿Qué? Pero tengo mucho sueño…

-¡Nada de peros! ¡Aprende de mí! – Grito la mujer mientras subía a su habitación - ¡Soy la Hokage de Konoha y tengo trabajo que hacer! – menciono antes de desaparecer.

-Algo me dice que miente… - suspiro pesadamente para empezar a subir y darse una merecido baño.

**°°o°°**

-¡Levántese! ¡Tsunade-sama! – grito una muy enojada Shizune mientras zarandeaba a la rubia.

Kagome entro al despacho sin tocar y la escena frente a ella la descoloco por completo, ya que varios papeles ya hacían en el suelo ya que todo el escritorio lo estaba ocupando la rubia exuberante y una Shizune gritando como poseo.

-Eh… etto… Shizune-san – hablo Kagome haciéndose notar.

-¿Eh? ¡Kagome-chan! – exclamo sorprendida la morena ya que no se había dado cuenta de la presencia de la joven.

-Okaa-san me dijo que viniera… - menciono como excusa pero al ver como se encontraba la Hokage solo atino a achicar los ojos ya que aun recordaba lo dicho en la mañana –_"Sabia que me mentía al decir que ella era la Hokage y por lo tanto no podía darse el lujo de faltar o descansar"_ – pensó con cierto aire cansado.

-Pues… veras jejeje – empezó a reír nerviosamente mientras seguía zarandeando a la rubia - ¡Tsunade-sama! ¡Despierte!

-¡Shizune! – grito la aludida mientras de un movimiento se incorporaba.

-Tsu-Tsunade-sama… - murmuro con cara de terror la morena.

-¿Por qué me despiertas? – pregunto encolerizada mientras fruncía notablemente el ceño.

-Ka-Kagome-chan… la busca… - dijo apuntando hacia una escéptica Kagome que solo miraba divertida.

-Umm… alguien me dijo en la mañana unas palabras acerca del deber y todo eso, para ser mas exactos esto fue lo que dijo: "¡Nada de peros! ¡Aprende de mí! ¡Soy la Hokage de Konoha y tengo trabajo que hacer!" – dijo tratando de imitar la voz de la mujer.

-Ojala y Tsunade-sama hablara enserio con respecto al trabajo… - menciono en voz baja Shizune para que nadie la escuchara.

-Pero cambiando de tema –hablo rápidamente Kagome ya que ella también se moría de sueño - ¿Para que quería verme? – pregunto intrigada.

-Shizune, necesito que busques a Hinata y la traigas a mi despacho – dijo con mirada decisiva como si el incidente de hace unos momentos no hubiera ocurrido - ¡Ahora! – grito para que su asistente saliera.

-¡Hai Tsunade-sama! – Shizune tras decir eso salió inmediatamente a buscar a la susodicha.

-Toma asiento – ofreció la mujer haciendo una leve seña con la cabeza, la chica acepto intrigada ya que la situación se había puesto un poco tensa – Tu eres una sacerdotisa con un gran poder y dadas las circunstancias debemos de aprovecharlo, sé que suena egoísta ya que prácticamente te estoy obligando pero es tu decisión, ya que te tengo una oferta.

-¿De que trata? Yo aun no domino bien mis poderes, aun estoy muy lejos de hacerlo y para eso debo ser entrenada por otra sacerdotisa – afirmo Kagome con vos neutra.

-Justo eso es lo que te quiero proponer… ser entrenada por otra sacerdotisa – el silencio se apodero nuevamente de las dos pero este silencio esta cargado de duda e intriga – tal vez no sea la mejor para entrenarte ya que las habilidades de ella son diferentes a las tuyas pero es lo mejor que se me ha ocurrido.

-¿Quién es ella? – pregunto interesada.

-Se llama Shion y es la máxima sacerdotisa del país de los Demonios.

-¿País de los Demonios?

-Hum – asintió con una sonrisa al percatarse que Kagome se interesaba al escuchar aquello – entonces ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas?

Kagome lo medito un poco pero al final llego a la conclusión de que nada podía perder pero podía ganar mucho.

-De acuerdo, acepto.

-Lo suponía. – Una sonrisa triunfante surco los labios de la rubia mientras miraba detalladamente a la morena frente a ella ya que quería ver la reacción ante la otra decisión que en unos momentos le daría.

_"__Toc, toc" –_se escucho que tocaban suavemente la puerta.

-Adelante – ordeno dando permiso la rubia.

-Tsunade-sama – cerró la puerta y se inclino levemente de forma respetuosa la joven que acaba de ingresar.

-Hinata, toma asiento – hablo nuevamente con ese tono autoritario en la voz.

-Hola Hinata-chan – saludo Kagome al momento en que la joven se sentó junto a ella.

-Ho-hala Kagome-chan – correspondió el saludo con una sonrisa.

-Al perecer se llevan bien – comento casualmente la Hokage – eso indiscutiblemente favorecerá la misión.

-¿Misión? – preguntaron al uniso las chicas con cara de confusión.

-Así es – entrelazo sus dedos y recargo su mentón en ellos – ustedes dos irán al país de los Demonios en busca de la sacerdotisa Shion.

-¿Qué? – fue la exclamación al uniso que hicieron ambas, por una parte estaba Kagome al saber lo que implicaba ir al país de los Demonios además de ser acompañada y por otro lado estaba Hinata al saber que tendría una misión junto ala hija de la Hokage justo para buscar a la sacerdotisa Shion.

-También quiero que le entreguen esto – prosiguió la mujer sin inmutarse ante el asombro y turbación de las jóvenes les enseño un pergamino – ustedes dos se quedaran en el país de los Demonios por al menos 4 meses bajo la supervisión de la sacerdotisa.

-¡¿Qué?! – gritaron con los ojos mas abiertos de lo normal causa dé la impresión.

-Espero que no tengan ninguna objeción – declaro con una mirada seria y amenazante la exuberante mujer.

-Por mi no hay nin-ningun problema – hablo Hinata ya que fue la primera en salir del estupor.

-¿Y tu Kagome? – pregunto con la mirada mas atemorizante y aterradora que puede dar, una mirada que decía: _"si dices que no, considerate muerta"_

Kagome tras esa promesa de muerte silenciosa solo asintió mecánicamente con la cabeza.

-Partirán mañana al medio día – dijo lo ultimo dando a entender que se retiraran.

-Hai – dijeron al uniso y salieron de la habitación en la que luego de una despedida hacia Shizune la última entro nuevamente.

-¡Tsunade-sama! ¡Despierte! – se escucho el grito justo antes de que se cerrara la puerta.

-Creo que será mejor empezar a prepararnos ¿no crees Hinata-chan? – pregunto Kagome luego de haber soltado un largo suspiro mientras salían del edificio.

-Ha-hai, es una misión algo… algo larga… así que será mejor dejar todo arreglado… - respondió la oji-perla con una sonrisa.

-Concuerdo contigo.

-Sa-sabes ¿Por qué Tsunade-sama nos impuso esa misión exactamente? Qui-quiero decir… ir al país de los Demonios… a buscar a la sacerdotisa Shion aparte de quedarnos hay un tiempo… - susurro lo ultimo un poco apenada.

-Pues veras… Okaa-san quiere que vallamos… por que quiere que la sacerdotisa Shion me entrene – explico sin dar muchos detalles.

-¿T-te entrene? – repitió incrédula la joven.

-Hai, veras, yo soy una sacerdotisa o mejor dicho poseo los poderes de una – dijo un poco tímida.

-¿En-enserio? – exclamo sorprendida por la información recién adquirida.

-¿Difícil de creer? – pregunto divertida por la reacción de su compañera.

-¿Eh? Etto… pues las sacerdotisas no son muy… muy comunes… me sorprende en verdad que tu seas una Kagome-chan, no pu-puedo creer que la hija de Hokage-sama sea una sacerdotisa… - dijo lo ultimo tratando de convencerse a si misma.

-Pues ya vez que si… pero ¿te puedo pedir un favor?

-Cla-claro Kagome-chan.

- No quiero que nadie mas sepa sobre que soy una miko… tu misma lo has dicho, no somos muy comunes.

-No te pre-preocupes Kagome-chan, seré muy discreta – afirmo sonriéndole asegurando que no diría nada.

-Gracias Hinata-chan – sonrió también la joven azabache mientras las dos seguían caminando.

-Kagome-chan… etto… si no te importa me tengo que ir – Hinata se sentía avergonzada ya que no quería dejar sola a su amiga pero tenia que arreglar asuntos pendientes.

-No te preocupes Hinata-chan, además de que a partir de mañana estaremos juntas por mucho tiempo – rio levemente Kagome.

-Entonces nos vemos mañana Kagome-chan – se despidió.

-Claro, adiós Hinata-chan.

La oji-perla se perdido entre la gente que pasaba por las calles de la aldea, varios sentimientos pudo identificar en los rostros de las personas, iban desde la tristeza hasta la felicidad, niños y grandes desfilaban sin parar frente a ella, en ese momento Kagome se sintió de alguna retorcida manera mejor, sentía que tal vez… solo tal vez había encontrado por fin el lugar al cual pertenecía. Con una sonrisa y los ánimos mas a flote se dirigió hacia las afueras de Konoha, pudo ver que no había mucha vigilancia y que los únicos que se encontraban vigilando se habían quedado dormidos, negando suavemente con la cabeza salió de la aldea sin que nadie se percatara.

Siguió caminando por el tupido bosque que se encontraba a las afueras de la aldea, sintió el viento jugar con su larga coleta y el listón que la sostenía que se movía al compas, sentía tanta tranquilidad al estar en ese lugar…

-Es un buen clima… - susurro levemente mientras paraba de caminar y se recargaba en un gran árbol.

Miro todo a su alrededor y se dejo caer al suelo sentada con su espalda aun apoyada en el tronco del árbol, sintiendo los parpados pesados dejo que la tranquilidad del bosque se la llevara y se quedo profundamente dormida.

**°°o°°**

**Kagome, Kagome,**

**El pájaro se encuentra en la jaula,****  
><strong>**¿cuándo la abandonará?****  
><strong>**En la noche o el amanecer,****  
><strong>**¿donde la grulla y la tortuga se deslizan y caen?****  
><strong>**¿Quién se encuentra detrás de ti?**

**Las voces infantiles cantando esa infernal canción la descolocaron por completo, abrió sus ojos y lo que vio la dejo sin habla. Frente a ella se encontraba el****Goshinboku en todo su esplendor, con su imponente tamaño levantándose ante los cegadores rayos de sol. Pudo distinguir una figura que se encontraba en el árbol, sin vacilar se acercó velozmente para ver a la persona que se encontraba atrapada en el, subió por la raíces y lo que vio la dejo helada, esas hebras plateadas se movían al compas del viento, el rostro con una serenidad impactante, la tez levemente bronceada, orejas afelpadas encima de la cabeza, un traje totalmente rojo…. No había cavidad para dudas… era "**_**el"**_

**Inconscientemente acerco su mano al rostro perfectamente apacible del joven, pero en el momento en que estaba por tocarlo él se desvaneció… dejando paso a otro joven muy diferente al primero.**

**-¿Uchi...? ¿Uchiha? – pregunto a la nada con voz entrecortada por el repentino cambio. Podía apreciar el cabello negro-azulado de él, su rostro perfecto, la tez pálida pero con manchas de sangre en los pómulos y el borde de los ojos firmemente cerrados…**

**Un jadeo salió de los finos labios mientras se alejaba de el rápidamente…**

**Después… todo se volvió completamente negro…**

**°°o°°**

Despertó sobresaltada, su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente, jadeaba entrecortadamente, sentía su corazón palpitar con fuerza como si hubiera corrido un largo tramo sin descanso, llevo sus manos a su cara para cubrirse con ellas mientras trataba de tranquilizarse, pasaron unos minutos y ella pudo descubrirse para ver el panorama frente a ella.

Miro frente a ella y pudo ver con claridad el crespúsculo que se alzaba majestuosamente cubriendo el cielo con colores y matices rojos, anaranjados, morados y rosas, todo haciendo un hermoso contraste.

-¿Sabes que en cualquier momento puedes morir? – un siseo a modo de pregunta resonó en aquel solitario bosque, el tono en que fue dicho sonó como una clara amenaza, Kagome trago duro mientras un indescriptible sudor frio recorría toda su espalda y nuca bajando lenta y tortuosamente.

Miro por todo el lugar tratando de dar con el procedente de aquella varonil voz, pero no pudo ver absolutamente, pasaron unos cuantos minutos que para ella parecieron horas, días incluso, en eso momento el concepto de tiempo no existían para ella.

La figura de un joven alto, fornido pero delgado se hizo visible de un momento a otro, Kagome abrió desmesuradamente los ojos ante la sorpresa de encontrarse con el inconfundible Uchiha Sasuke, ya que por mas tiempo que pasara ella no podría olvidarlo, no podría olvidar aquella mirada que tanto miedo le daba, armándose de valor intentando que su miedo no se notara a pesar de que cada poro de su piel estuviera impregnado de ese sentimiento de terror puro.

Clavo su mirada color canela en los profundos pozos oscuros que le devolvían una mirada vaciá e indiferente.

-Así que eres una Senju – dijo con su voz grave resonando en el silencioso bosque.

La morena se sorprendió de la afirmación del joven, no podía ser posible que información de esa índole haiga caído en manos de un criminal tan peligroso como el, ese era un secreto que muy pocos sabían, era simplemente imposible que el supiera algo como eso, pero devolviéndole la mirada retadoramente sin dejarse intimidar le contesto sin vacilar.

-Y tu un Uchiha – su voz sonó segura a pesar de que sentía la garganta seca, por mas que quisiera seguir retándolo sabia perfectamente que no podría, ella no podría enfrentarse a esa mirada.

-Hmp – una sonrisa arrogante adorno el rostro del peli-negro que hasta ese momento se había mantenido inexpresivo, un sonido molesto para la azabache fue la única respuesta que recibió de parte del moreno y por alguna razón eso la irrito demasiado.

-Odio tus monosílabos – no pudo evitar dejar salir eso de sus labios, simplemente sintió la necesidad de decirlo, como si una fuerza invisible la hubiera obligado involuntariamente.

El azabache alzo una ceja ante el comentario fuera de tono de la mujer frente a él, la estudio minuciosamente con sus profundos orbes desde la punta de los pies hasta terminar nuevamente en los orbes color chocolate o más bien canela de ella, de cierta forma se sentía curioso por saber que le daba el valor de retarlo, o en verdad no le tenia miedo o era muy buena actriz, sinceramente aposto por la segunda opción ya que el podía ver como ella se tensaba cada vez mas y como temblaba levemente.

-No sabia que la estúpida de la Hokage tuviera una hija – dijo con veneno impregnado en su voz.

La expresión de Kagome cambio drásticamente tras escuchar el insulto proferido por parte del joven, el miedo que había sentido hace unos momentos había desaparecido para ser remplazado por el enojo.

-¡No te atrevas a insultarla! – grito fuertemente lo que hizo que varias aves que se encontraban hay se asustaran y se fueran volando.

-¿Entonces si eres la bastarda de la Hokage?

-¿Y tu el bastardo Uchiha? – reto nuevamente sin importarle en lo mas mínimo lo que el pudiera hacerle, se sorprendió de lo que ella dijo, ya que ella nunca había sido mal hablada ni mucho menos, pero, al escuchar decir esas palabras por parte de el la llenaron de rabia.

Un gruñido de advertencia fue la única contestación por parte de él, cada vez la situación se volvía mas complicada para ella, el sol ya casi terminaba por ocultarse y muy pronto todo estaría en penumbras.

-Eres un criminal, ¿Qué haces aquí a sabiendas de que tu cabeza tiene precio? – pregunto Kagome aun con una fiera mirada, esa era una pregunta que rondaba en su mente desde que lo vio.

-¿Iras a decirles a todos que me encuentro aquí? – Pregunto en respuesta – Sabes que morirías antes de que lo hicieras – fue una clara amenaza de parte de él.

Un silencio sepulcral inundo el bosque, aun se podían sentir los últimos rayos de sol pero estos se extinguirían de un momento a otro.

-¿Qu-que? ¿Qué es lo que buscas? – pregunto rompiendo así el tenso silencio, reprendiéndose mentalmente al escuchar como se le quebró la voz.

-Dime tu nombre completo – exigió el peli-negro con superioridad.

-¿No lo sabes ya? – pregunto con cierto tinte de burla.

-Que me lo digas – repitió lentamente, a Kagome le recorrió un escalofrió al escuchar ese tono de voz y al ver esos orbes supo que él no estaba para juegos.

-Sen… Senju Kagome… - susurro con un poco de terror al ver la mirada que él le dada.

-Un gusto… Uchiha Sasuke – se presento con una sonrisa torcida, el sol se había ocultado por completo dejando en penumbras el bosque, apenas y se podían distinguir las dos figuras que se encontraban en ese lugar – bien… ahora morirás – Kagome abrió los ojos por la sorpresa de aquellas palabras, la expresión de Sasuke le puso los pelos de punta, quiso correr de hay lo mas rápido que pudiera pero sus piernas no le respondían.

-¿Qué demo-…? – la pregunta que formulaba Kagome quedo interrumpida cuando el Uchiha la tomo fuertemente de su níveo cuello empujándola violentamente hasta chocar contra un árbol, manteniéndola apresada mientras la chica intentaba zafarse de su agarre sin éxito alguno.

El sharingan coloreo furiosamente los ojos del moreno, aun a pesar de tener ese color carmesí en los orbes estos seguían vacíos e inexpresivos como si no le importara tomar en sus manos la vida de la joven. El afianzo mas el agarre en el cuello de Kagome, ella forcejeaba mas verazmente intentando aflojarlo aunque sea un poco sin éxito alguno, la chica luchaba por respirar pero sentía que el oxigeno no llegaba a sus pulmones simplemente, la vista se le estaba tornando borrosa pero daba lo mismo ya que en esa abrumadora oscuridad lo único que podía ver eran esos orbes carmesí.

El por su parte se sentía sumamente poderoso al sentir como la vida de la chica se extinguía lentamente gracias a él, no supo por que pero al tener a aquella mujer a su merced se sintió sumamente excitado, sentir su cuello frágil en su mano era gratificante, ver su fino rostro con expresión de desesperación enmarcado por aquella cabellera color ébano era hermoso a sus ojos.

Sabia que si ni hacia algo pronto perdería la conciencia y por lo que él dijo terminaría muerta… tenia que hacer algo, tenia que detenerlo, su mente trabajo al máximo que podía en una situación así de desesperante, quiso gritar y pedir ayuda pero sabia que eso seria inútil.

Reuniendo un poco de poder espiritual en sus manos nuevamente se aferro al brazo del Uchiha y expulsando la poca energía pero eso basto para que el la soltara. Kagome cayo al suelo dando grandes bocanadas de aire llenándose del preciado oxigeno del que se le había privado momentos antes. Alzo su mirada para mirar a Sasuke, desde su posición se veía más imponente y la oscuridad le daba un aire más aterrador.

Sasuke no sabia como es que ella pudo haber hecho eso, se sentía confundido pero ese sentimiento murió al instante en que los orbes canela de ella se posaron sobre los suyos.

Kagome miro a Sasuke con nuevos ojos, de cierta manara y aunque sonara estúpido e irracional quedo maravillada de esa mirada, a pesar de que él estuvo a punto de matarla ella empezaba a creer que él no era malo después de todo, por experiencia propia ella sabia que las personas que eran así era por que habían sufrido mucho… al igual que _"el…"_ al igual que Inuyasha…

-Ma-mañana saldré de Konoha… iré al país de los Demonios y estaré hay por lo meno meses – su voz sonó pastosa y ronca, no sabia por que le había dicho aquello pero no pudo resistirse.

Sasuke la miro como si estuviera loca… aunque esa descripción al parecer no estaba lejos de la realidad, ¿acaso quería morir en verdad? ¿O que? ¿Por qué decirle donde estaría? Tal vez fuese una treta… o algo por el estilo, al pensar en eso nuevamente su ser se lleno de rencor.

Con sentimientos nuevos de odio se alejó lo mas pronto de ese lugar sin mirar a tras… pero con la promesa de que _Senju Kagome_ pagaría por su osadía…

Kagome solo vio como se alejaba sin miramientos, una parte de ella – la más racional – se sintió agradecida por ello y le gritaba que se fuera a la aldea lo más pronto posible, pero la otra parte se sintió decepcionada al no haber recibido respuesta alguna.

Se incorporo lentamente y emprendió la marcha hacia la aldea… pero con muchas cosas en las cuales pensar… y todas ellas giraban en torno a _Uchiha Sasuke_...

**"Si esta mellado, no se puede confiar en él; si su dueño no puede controlarlo, lo dañará. Sí, el orgullo es como una espada."**

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews<strong>


End file.
